Galaxy Warriors
by DinastyF
Summary: Estefic consta de 10 capitulos, los cuales no tienen continuacion el uno con el otro, por lo que les recomiendo q si no quieren leerlo todo, lean el que mas les guste - n, denle una oportunidad, onegai! u.u, este fue el primer fic con el que inicie KxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Galaxy Warriors**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Como fue que te conocí?**

_**Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo, con otra de mis historias, que esta vez, está compuesta por varios one shots, capitulos que no tienen continuación el uno con el otro, pero los personajes principales son los mismos en todos ellos. Espero que les guste.**_

_**Simbología[ pensamientos**_

**Corriendo, por los pasillos de aquél antiguo monasterio en el que se crió (todo para convertirse en una máquina sin sentimientos, a las ordenes de su única familia, su abuelo), y con una espada en su espalda. Su rostro estaba cubierto por parte de lo que era su traje, que lo identificaba como lo que ahora era, un ninja, solo mostraba aquellos tormentosos y brillantes rubíes, junto con una gran cicatriz en el izquierdo.**

**Sin duda estaba dispuesto a perder su vida, con tal de recuperar la prueba de que había amado a aquél chico moreno, de azules cabellos, que lo había dejado con la misión de continuar lo que él no había terminado. Si, después de tantos años de entrenamiento, el menor había muerto, a manos del bando contrario, entre cadenas y oscuridad. Solo su ángel de fuego logró salvarle, para darse cuenta de lo tarde que había llegado.**

**FLASH BACK**

**--Ahora…es tiempo…de que tu tomes mi papel…te encomiendo al clan, Kai…ellos dependen ahora de ti—y diciendo esto se marchó al otro mundo, con lágrimas de sangre en los ojos, y la última de las sonrisas más dulces.**

**--Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver, Takao—fueron sus últimas palabras, después de besarlo y llevarse consigo la espada, que ahora le pertenecía.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**Y así fue, después de haber conseguido al dragón azul, y de haber escapado de la abadía, al final de esta, en la entrada, una intensa y familiar mirada lo cautivó, salvándolo del peligro que se aproximaba, al llevárselo en brazos fuera de esta.**

**Horas más tarde, al despertar, nota que se encuentra en una habitación, y cubierto entre sábanas, con vendas en el cuerpo. Era la primera vez que no se encontraba en un hospital, sobre todo por que no tenía lugar a donde ir, ahora que se había quedado completamente solo, o al menos eso era lo que él llegaba a pensar.**

**--[¿Dónde estoy?—miraba a su alrededor, para encontrar algo que se le hiciese familiar, pero lo único que había encontrado, que le llamó la atención en esos momentos, fue una foto de Takao. ¿Pero que hacía la foto de ese chico en un lugar como este?, ¿acaso la persona que vivía aquí tenía algo que ver con él?, quien sabe, ahora solo le interesaba salir cuanto antes, aparte de que tenía que cumplir con parte de lo que era la misión de hoy.**

**--oh, veo que ya has despertado nn**

**--¿Quién eres tu?—le preguntaba, mientras le miraba fija y extrañamente a los ojos. Por alguna extraña razón, se le hacía familiar la mirada que ella tenía**

**--Tal vez es la primera vez que nos conocemos, pero, supongo que mi mirada se te hace familiar ¿cierto?—el otro no le tomaba mucha importancia y la ignoraba, pensando en como salir de ese lugar**

**--[¿Por qué se me hace tan familiar su mirada?—por mas que trataba de encontrarle parecido con alguien no lo lograba, hasta que con ver la foto se dio cuenta de que era idéntica a la de Takao**

**--¿Quién eres?—volvió a preguntarle, ahora cruzado de brazos--¿Y por que tienes una fotografía de él?**

**--Mi nombre es Ayaka, ese pequeño que ves ahí…se ve que lo conoces ¿no es así?, el era mi hermano**

**--¿Tu hermano?**

**--Si**

**--[Ya veo por que la mirada ¬¬**

**--y tu debes ser Kai, Kai Hiwatari. Él me contaba mucho de ti, desafortunadamente, al entrar en aquella secta, dejé de verlo, y perdí contacto con él. Ahora me llegó la noticia de que perdió la vida.**

**--¿Por qué me has salvado la vida?—le preguntaba, un poco molesto**

**--lo siento, pero él así lo hubiera querido—minutos después se levantó de la cama, y después de vestirse, salió de la habitación, mientras que la chica lo detenía.**

**--espera, aún no te has recuperado del todo, no te vayas, quédate al menos hasta que estés mejor**

**--no puedo, tengo prisa**

**--¿Por qué eres tan frío con las personas?—en un par de instantes, eso le sorprendió un poco, puesto que era casi la misma pregunta que él le había hecho hace tiempo. Sin tomarle mucha importancia se marchó dejándola sola. Mientras caminaba directo al lugar donde se encontraban los demás, sus "compañeros", recordó aquél día, al parecer el último que lo tuvo a su lado, justo antes de que se fuera con aquél montón de sombras, y desapareciera en la oscuridad de la nada.**

**2 días antes….**

**Era una tranquila y nevada mañana, aunque sin duda, se sentía un frío un tanto fuerte; cosa que no le afectaba en lo absoluto a él, ya que había vivido por mucho tiempo en lugares tan fríos como lo era Rusia.**

**Llevaba buen rato caminando de aquí para allá, mientras que dejaba huellas en la nieve. Llevaba como siempre, las manos cubiertas por unos guantes grises, y su siempre y clásica bufanda blanca. Ese día, por una extraña razón, decidió dar un paseo matutino, con tal de aclarar sus pensamientos, mientras que con la mirada tan fría y calmada, la nieve cruelmente hacía que se congelara.**

**No podía entender el porque de esa desición tan repentina, pero sabía que tarde o temprano, tendría que pasar. Sabía que si lo comentaba con cierto chico moreno (que hasta ahora había sido su eterno acompañante) no aceptaría el trato, y con lágrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos, simplemente le diría: "¡Por que, Kai, por que nos haces esto! No, sin duda no podría soportar por más tiempo el hacerlo llorar como antes, cuando solía irse de su lado y lo abandonaba. Ahora que lo tenía tan cerca de si, y por mucho tiempo, no deseaba echarse para atrás, pero sabía que no podía ir contra los deseos de su corazón.**

**Su mirada, en esos instantes, mostraba un total y completo abandono, una inmensa tristeza, sentimiento que hasta hace tiempo no se había cruzado en su camino. Sentía que el simple hecho de pensarlo le arrancaba el corazón.**

**--[como decirte que ya no puedo mas, como decirte que ya no siento lo mismo que antes sentía…como decirte que ya no siento nada por ti —efectivamente, esa era la razón de su tristeza, sin razón alguna había perdido todo sentimiento de amor hacía aquél hermoso moreno, sin saber razón alguna, pues al parecer, comenzaba a quererle solo como un hermano.**

**--[Takao, ya no estoy enamorado de ti, ¡que patético!, no es tan fácil. ¿Cómo se lo digo?—Después de un rato, de estar tan distraído en sus pensamientos, no llegó a darse cuenta hacía donde había dado, tanto, que lo único que logró regresarlo a la realidad, fue la piedra con la que se tropezó. Lo único que alcanzó a hacer, fue quedarse petrificado, hasta que cayó de boca. Después se levantó, con la cara llena de nieve, y empezó a recordar la realidad.**

**--[¿Dónde rayos me he metido O.ó? ¬¬**

**Después de tomar la desición correcta, regresó a casa, aún con el corazón a punto de rompérsele.**

**En esos instantes, cierto moreno peliazul, yacía como todas las mañanas, alzando la casa, de habitación en habitación, hasta dar con el dormitorio, donde inmediatamente, en el suelo, encontró una foto. Al parecer era de Kai.**

**--[pero que lindo era —pensaba, mientras miraba la foto. Quienes aparecían eran Kai y su padre. Se diría que el bicolor tenía unos 6 años**

**--[si tan solo sonriera así de nuevo, al menos para mi —Después de haberla visto la colocó en el peinador, y se encontró nuevamente con otra sorpresa. Esta vez se trataba de un libro, que fácilmente se identificaba como un diario, por tener candado.**

**--[¿Kai?—sin pensarlo lo tomó, y sin esperárselo, el candado se le cayó, junto con una hoja. Al parecer se estaba deshojando.**

**Tan curioso era que la leyó, hallándose con la mas grandes de sus desilusiones.**

_**Mar-05-07**_

_**Hola de nuevo:**_

_**Que mala suerte la mía, jamás pensé que esto me pasaría, y justo ahora que se acerca su cumpleaños.**_

_**Es difícil describir lo que siento, pero no lo difícil que será ver que él lo acepte.**_

_**Por primera vez me siento tan…vacío.**_

_**¿Cómo le diré…que ya no siento nada por él?**_

_**Si tan solo hiciera que lo comprendiera.**_

_**Como me gustaría verlo…ja, con la cara pintada. El reflejo de lo que siempre fui, alguien con dos caras.**_

_**Adiós a aquél ángel que un día amé**_

_**KAI**_

**--O.O—Sin creerlo soltó la hoja, y se tiró al suelo de rodillas, mientras dolorosas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.**

**Minutos después, y aún triste, cogió pinturas del cuarto de herramientas que tenían, y con toda la prisa del mundo, se las llevó al baño, iniciando con su tarea.**

**Mas tarde, sin darse cuenta del tiempo, Kai lo atrapó con una navaja en las manos, y la mitad del rostro pintado.**

**--O.O, ¡No, que haces, dame esa navaja!—Se acercó a él, y después de quitarle la navaja, le tocó el rostro, para ver que no tuviera ninguna herida o rasguño. Mas que nada, quería mucho ese rostro de niño, aún a pesar de que ya no sentía amor con la misma intensidad de antes. **

**--¡Baka, que rayos pensabas hacer con esa navaja!**

**--¡Lo que siempre quise!—le respondió, llorando aún mas fuerte de lo que ya lo hacía. El otro simplemente, al verlo así, lo abrazó.**

**--¿Kai, me quieres?, ¿Todavía?—seguía llorando**

**--O.ó, claro que te quiero [¿Por qué me hace una pregunta así?**

**--¿Por qué te has pintado el rostro?—Se quitó la playera, para limpiarle la cara.**

**--Eso...era lo que tú querías. Ver mi rostro pintado—lo miraba tristemente, como un perro regañado XD! En cuanto al otro, empezó a tener memoria de lo último que había escrito en su diario.**

**--O.ó. ¡Ya no llores y pongas esa estúpida carita, sabes q no me gusta!—el otro simplemente asentía con la cabeza, mientras los labios le temblaban—tampoco se te ocurra quitarte la vida, y menos con una navaja, ¡ja, aunque dudo que lo hicieras, no tienes el valor suficiente!**

**--jum!—el menor lo miraba molesto**

**--¡ah!, otra cosa, piensa bien la pintura que eliges, antes de arruinarte el rostro, la pintura que te pusiste en el ojo, es tóxica**

**--O.O—entonces se talló el ojo, pero Kai lo detuvo, quitándole la mano para limpiarlo él**

**--quita, te vas a lastimar mas [¬¬, mas bien, suerte q no se lastimó**

**--¡De donde rayos sacaste la idea de que no te quería!—volvió a abrazarlo, aún molesto por las acciones del menor.**

**--pues…de...de tu diario**

**--O.O, ¡lo leíste! **

**--¡se-se le cayó una hoja!—lo miraba asustado**

**--¬¬, no te vuelvas a pintar**

**--¿por?**

**--primero aprende, antes de asustar a otros, picazo**

**--¡óyeme, como que picazo, todo lo hice pensando en ti, y así me agradeces el esfuerzo!**

**--¡pues…menudo esfuerzo el que hiciste!—lo abrazó por detrás, jugando con su cuello, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara, y para el colmo, sin darse cuenta (pues se había dado la vuelta para evitar su mirada) ya lo estaba excitando con las caricias que le daba.**

**--¡K…Kai, noo **** . **

**--¿No te gusta?—seguía besándole el cuello, mientras le sonreía pícaramente**

**--¡n-no, si…pero, a-así no!—Se apartó de su lado, y agarrándole la mano, se lo llevó a la sala, para continuar, ahora besándolo él. Al final del "ritual", lo dejó solo en el sillón, y con cara de molestia se limpió los labios del último beso que le dio con su playera.**

**--No te creo el cuento de que aún me amas, no sentí nada—él otro quedó un poco sorprendido, mientras atrapaba su playera (pues el moreno se la había lanzado)**

**Llegó la noche, y cierto bicolor, se quedó todo el tiempo acostado en el sillón, pensando en como hacer que no sufriera, cuando se tuviese que marchar de su lado. Tenía pensado dejar la ciudad, pues tenía cosas que arreglar como era de costumbre, además, una espada, y la leyenda de sus ancestros le esperaban en la casa que era de su abuelo, tenía suficientes razones como para dejar Japón por un tiempo.**

**--[Comprende que ya no te amo ¬¬, ¿Por qué será tan terco?—Para terminar la noche, se quedó acurrucado con la luz de la luna, abrazado de uno de los cojines del sillón, y profundamente dormido. Una hora después, Takao, un poco soñoliento lo buscó, para dormir a su lado, ya que tenía un extraño miedo, desde pequeño, a dormir solo.**

**--¿Kai, donde estás?, ven a…dormir conmigo—entonces lo encontró muy a gusto en el sillón, y como no deseaba despertarlo mejor se fue, pero sin darse cuenta, al momento de darse la vuelta, le detuvo la mano, haciéndolo gritar del susto (tan dormido estaba que empezó a soñar despierto, por lo que no se percató de que Kai era el que le había cogido de la mano)**

**--¡O.O, wuaaaaah!**

**--Shh, no seas escandaloso ¬¬--le tapó la boca, para después atraerlo hacia si en un abrazo, y después besarlo. El moreno solo atinó a gemir de tan avergonzado que estaba por el beso. Para terminar el beso, ambos yacían en el suelo, uno encima del otro, comiéndose a besos, y empezando con el ritual de nueva cuenta, esta vez entregándose por completo.**

**Llegó la mañana, y Kai se encontró solo en el suelo, con una almohada en el rostro, y sin playera, hasta que despertó, sin encontrar a Takao; un poco dormido, se levantó del suelo, para buscarlo, hasta que dio con la idea de que se encontraba en el tejado, como siempre solía estar todas las mañanas, viendo el amanecer.**

**--¿Por qué no te duermes otro rato?, al fin y al cabo, este será mi último atardecer en este lugar—le sonreía, mientras trataba de evitar su mirada, pues no quería llegar a perderse mas de la cuenta, como solía hacerlo.**

**--¿Por qué dices eso?—se sentó a su lado, para recargar la cabeza en su hombro, esa mañana traía una playera de manga larga, ya que las mañanas siempre eran frías en otoño. Por lo que como le quedaba un poco grande, tenía un hombro descubierto, haciendo que Takao se sonrojara con tan solo verlo.**

**--por que te pones esa playera, sabes que…que no me gusta…además, te-te queda grande**

**--¿Por qué no te gusta?—le sonreía picara y seductoramente, mientras intentaba besarlo, pero lo único que conseguía era que Takao le desviara la mirada.**

**--¡No…no tengo tiempo para jugar, Kai!—se levantó del tejado, para entrar a la casa.**

**--¡Como que no tienes tiempo para jugar!, ¡y a donde rayos vas con esa mochila, hoy es domingo!—lo siguió**

**--No soy tonto, Kai, claro que se que día es. Saldré con Rei y los demás**

**--¡Ajá, como solías hacerlo!—Se enojó, sentándose en el sillón para después darle la espalda.**

**--¡aay, No me digas, ya te enojaste nn!—se burlaba de la cara que había puesto, dándole un beso en la mejilla, como despedida**

**--No os preocupéis, volveré para la comida, además, por que iba a pasármela todo el fin de semana aquí, encerrado con alguien que ni siquiera me ama**

**--Ya te dije que es mentira, solo estaba…jugando—entonces se levantó del sillón, para abrazarlo por detrás y después besarlo.**

**--pues…bonita…manera de jugar—lucía aún molesto, pero aún así no evitaba los besos que le daba.**

**--ah, bueno, que mas da, ya me voy, y…y quítate esa sudadera, ya te dije que no me gusta—se sonrojó**

**--¡jajaja, si, como digas!**

**Después de una larga ducha, se quedó como siempre, esperándolo arriba del tejado, con la intención de ver aquella dulce carita dirigiéndose con una sonrisa hacia donde él estaba. **

**Seguía aún sin comprender como fue que dejó de sentir tanto amor por aquél ángel moreno, al que tanto quería, y ahora que había conseguido su amor, después de tanto tiempo de estar juntos, ya no sentía nada hacia él, incluso había perdido aquella intensa sensación que hacía que se sonrojara, cada vez que lo veía o lo espiaba, estando desnudo en la ducha.**

**--[¿Por qué ya no siento nada por ti? ¡Ah!—Suspiraba— [¿Qué voy a hacer?—mientras se alborotaba el cabello de lo fastidiado que estaba**

**Pasaron las horas, y cierto moreno no aparecía, y ya se había cansado de esperarlo. Tanto tiempo había pasado, que se había quedado dormido en el sillón, con un poco de preocupación en la cabeza, ya que nunca había tardado tanto como ese día.**

**Llegó la noche, y por fin había llegado, y sin hacer ruido, entró a la casa, con la esperanza de no despertarlo**

**--[se ve taaan lindo —pensaba, mientras lo observaba, con ojos tristes**

**Ya no podía mas, después de todo, llegó a pensar, que Kai no lo quería lo suficiente como antes, por que, si entonces lo quería, debió haberlo buscado para traerlo de regreso a casa, pero no fue así.**

**--[Entiendo lo que está pasando aquí, quizás necesites estar un tiempo a solas, y así será, cumpliré tu deseo, Kai—A partir de ese día, ya no volvió a poner un solo pie por esa casa, lo único que le dio a Kai una pista de donde se encontraba, había sido su medallón, y una espada. No obstante, Kai no se quedaría sin hacer nada, al menos quería despedirse de él como era adecuado, pero no lo logró, ya que él mismo negó el querer verlo. Se enfrentó con el clan, pero desafortunadamente no consiguió verlo, no si no hasta que se encontró en peligro, entonces Takao apareció, protegiéndolo de la última de las flechas que quedaba, dándole a él y no a Kai.**

**Ese día, Takao había dejado de existir, y ahora era responsabilidad de Kai seguir con la misión que le habían encomendado al moreno.**

**--Ahora…es tiempo…de que tu tomes mi papel…te encomiendo al clan, Kai…ellos dependen ahora de ti**

**--¡Pero, no puedo…no puedo sin ti, no…no te irás, no te lo permitiré, no te atrevas a dejarme solo, pues pagarás caro, Takao!—Su rostro se había llenado de lágrimas**

**--quisiera…hacerte una…pregunta, antes de…de partir…Kai, ¿me amas?—lo veía con suma tristeza, mientras sostenía su rostro con las manos, listo para darle un beso.**

**--Si, te amo con toda el alma, Takao—diciendo esto, ambos cerraron la despedida, con un beso, y al final, Takao se fue, con una sonrisa, y dejando su vida en manos de Kai.**

**--Para mi, eso es suficiente, gracias, Kai**

**--Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver, Takao—hundió su rostro en el pecho del moreno, para seguir llorando y después olvidarlo todo, y seguir con su camino.**

**A partir de aquél entonces, se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a seguir el camino de Takao, sin importarle ya nada.**

**Al momento de regresar con el clan, algo le decía que algo malo ocurriría, llevaba una semana sin verlos, ya que su misión había durado mucho, y al quedarse en casa de esa chica, un mal presentimiento le vino a la mente, junto con imágenes de Takao, y las últimas palabras que le había dicho: **_**"Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver"**_

**--[¿Qué es este extraño presentimiento?—al momento de llegar a aquél lugar, el presentimiento se hacía mas grande, y con el un extraño miedo, minutos después ya se encontraba peleando contra varias sombras, que al final lo capturarían.**

**A todo esto, dichas sombras hicieron un trato, con el clan al que pertenecía, y al final, después de la batalla, salieron ganando los del bando del bien, llevándose consigo a Kai. No sabían que se trataba de alguien de su mismo clan, y al confundirlo, llegaron a pensar que como sabía demasiado, merecía un castigo, pues nadie, que no perteneciera al clan, tenía derecho de saber acerca del mismo.**

**Como castigo, peleó contra el más poderoso del clan, Kai inmediatamente lo reconoció, pues llevaba, al igual que Takao, el cabello de color azul, y una marca de dragón en su frente. Sin duda había acertado, Takao había vuelto, ¿pero como?**

**Rápidamente recordó lo que la chica le había dicho.**

**FLASH BACK**

**--La única manera para recuperar a Takao, es si yo me sacrifico, él tiene el mismo tipo de sangre que yo, y por lo tanto, ellos tienen su alma.**

**--¿Sacrificándote?**

**--así es**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**--[así que ella le devolvió la vida, ¿pero por que?—no entendía la razón, pero aún así, tenía miedo de que siquiera se pareciera a Takao, ya que sus ojos decían lo contrario.**

**--[¡Que rayos está pasando aquí!—rápidamente comenzó la batalla, y el primero en desenfundar fue aquél chico, quien parecía muy decidido a acabar con Kai. Mientras tanto, el otro solo esquivaba los espadazos. Para terminar la batalla, Kai logró apresar a su oponente en el suelo con su espada.**

**--Ríndete—fue lo que le dijo, cuando descubrió que él que había sido herido había sido él; ahora se encontraba sangrando del pecho, muy cerca del corazón, sin saber como había sucedido.**

**Lo único que logró despertar a Takao de aquél trance de posesión en el que se encontraba, fue el ver a Kai cayendo, mientras la banda que cubría parte de su rostro también lo hacía.**

**--O.O [¡Kai!, ¡dios que hice!—simplemente atinó a cubrirse la boca del susto**

**Quiso correr a su lado, para ayudarlo, pero le fue impedido por sus propios compañeros, quienes se lo llevaban cargando, para evitar que lo viese, y mientras eso ocurría, una misteriosa sombra se llevaba a Kai, en brazos, de aquél lugar.**

**Como era de costumbre, despertó, "escaneando" el sitio en el que se encontraba, y justo como se lo esperaba, un poco decepcionado, supo que se encontraba en un hospital.**

**--[¿Por qué siempre llego a parar a este lugar? ¬¬ —minutos después, Max y Rei pasaron a visitarlo, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios**

**--¡Hola, Kai!, veo que por fin has despertado—le decía el chino, muy alegre de verlo tan sano como siempre (y con la única mirada tan fría que lo caracterizaba)**

**--hm—fue la única respuesta que el chino obtuvo**

**--¡vamos, Kai!, alégrate, de que todavía estás vivo, jajaja—cierta voz se le hizo conocida, por el simple hecho de ver lo burlona que era**

**--[¡no me digan, Bryan ¬ ¬, lo único que me faltaba!**

**--bueno, será mejor que nos retiremos, ya que han venido tus amigos nn, esperamos que te recuperes pronto, nos vemos—le dijo Max, mientras se iba con Rei, cerrando la puerta y dejándolo solo con Bryan.**

**--¿Y Tala?—alcanzó a asomar la cabeza, de manera sarcástica--¿no me digas que dejaste sola a tu novia?, jajaja**

**--¡¬ ¬, deja de reírte, no tuvo tiempo de venir, dijo que a lo mejor venía mas tarde, eso, si, a darte una buena regañada, jajaja, haber como te salvas de esta! XD!**

**--¿y ahora que te pasó?, ¡no me digas que fue por cierto moreno!**

**--¬¬, ¡tu que crees!**

**--¡O.O, whooaa, el fantasma de Takao ha vuelto, que alguien nos salve . , XD!**

**--¡no seas ridículo, Bryan!**

**--O.o tonz?**

**--es solo que…pienso que tengo una pista de que puede estar con vida, después de aquél entonces no lo volví a ver, y no estaba del todo muerto**

**--¡si, y ahora piensas buscarlo ¿no?! Se ve que Kai Hiwatari nunca se va a cansar de ese mocoso peliazul**

**--¡Tala, pensé que llegarías mas tarde!**

**--si, así parecía, afortunadamente logré llegar a tiempo**

**--¡hm, y supongo que vienes a regañarme!—lo miraba fríamente**

**--no, solo te diré una cosa…ánimo en tu búsqueda, y pues, sabes que cuentas con nosotros por si necesitas alguna ayuda—a ambos les sorprendió que Tala actuara de esa manera, pues a pesar de todo, desde hace tiempo atrás amo a Kai, y aún, cuando eso fuera pasado, seguía odiando sin duda a Takao, pues muchas veces hizo sufrir a Kai.**

**--claro, lo buscaré, aún a costa de mi vida lo haré que regrese, y tu, Tala, me ayudaras. [Esto no se quedará así, no importa que ya no te ame, Takao, pero algo dentro de mí quiere que regreses**

_**Amarte duele**_

_**Amarte duele tanto que no se que hacer**_

**En otra parte, cierto moreno peliazul se encontraba totalmente molesto y sorprendido, sin poder creer que le hubiera hecho daño a la única persona que siempre amó…**

**--[¡Como, como es posible que yo le hubiera hecho daño de esa manera!**

**--¿Te encuentras bien, jefe?—sentada, a su lado izquierdo, estaba una chica de largos y lacios cabellos castaños, de mayor estatura que la suya; un poco preocupada por su "jefe"**

**--¡ah, Nancy!, si…yo-yo, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte, uff—echó un suspiro y salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Aún con la cara tan "larga" que traía, sentía que no podía vivir si acaso Kai se le fuera, y todo por culpa suya, según él.**

**--[¡es que, no puedo creerlo, como fui capaz de hacerle algo así, como, aaah, rayos!—se alborotaba los cabellos.**

_**Te quiero de aquí a Marte**_

_**Aunque la gente siga nuestros pasos**_

**--[¡Kai, Kai, si te vas juro que le hago alguna maldición a tu tumba cuando estés muerto, me escuchaste, Kai Hiwatari no puede dejarme solo, NO!**

**Pasada una semana y media después del accidente, Tala y Kai iniciaron sus planes de traer de vuelta a Takao. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que ni las caras podían verse, incluso trabajaban para el mismo grupo de ninjas.**

**--¡Hola, Kai san, hace tiempo que no visitabas la colmena!—le decía cierto chico de azulados cabellos, (el tipo bromista del escuadrón), tratando de animarle el día, pero solo conseguía molestarlo mas**

**--¡hm, que es lo que quieres Serguei!, ¿y donde se supone que dejaste a Nancy?, el otro día la vi demasiado deprimida, ¿Por qué no vas y la buscas?, a lo mejor ella si te aguanta**

**--¡Uy, que genio, concédeme tres deseos, jajaja!—el mayor no dijo nada, solo se marchó dándole la espalda.**

**Las vacaciones habían terminado, y al parecer, esas últimas semanas no las pasó como quiso, sin Takao en casa para alegrarle el día con su cara de angelito, simplemente sintió que no tenía sentido el celebrar su cumpleaños (el cumpleaños de Takao), incluso había planeado, durante toda la semana, juntar para comprarle un pastel, y regalarle aquél collar que tanto le llamó la atención.**

_**Amarte duele quiero llevarte a Marte y quererte**_

_**Si el mundo no conspira**_

_**No se puede, el amor**_

_**Quiero llevarte a Marte y quererte**_

**Ya se acercaban las clases, y esta vez iría solo camino a la escuela, sin compañía de cierto chico tormenta, que casi siempre llegaba a tropezarse con cuanto obstáculo se le pusiera enfrente; siempre terminaba en brazos del mayor.**

**Al parecer su primer día de clases no sería tan aburrido como los demás, pues algo le decía que estaría a punto de recibir la sorpresa de alguien más en su destino. Y eso ocurrió justo camino a casa. Al parecer "ciertas sombras" perseguían a una chica, la cual al parecer en vez de estar atormentada se encontraba demasiado bien, cosa que le extraño un poco.**

**Después de salvarla, la chica le dio las gracias, y con ello su beyblade.**

**--Gracias por salvarme, toma**

**--O.o[¿mi beyblade?, ¿pero que hace ella con él?—al final le dio la espalda, para dejarla sola, pero no pudo evitar el quedarse inmóvil en el mismo lugar, al parecer estaba paralizado con su mirada, cosa que hizo que inconscientemente se sonrojara**

**--[¿Por qué estoy rojo?**

**--¿Te encuentras bien?, estás rojo, jijiji—la chica nomás alcanzó a tocarle la frente, para ver si no había enfermado, mientras se burlaba de su situación. Kai instantáneamente reaccionó ante el roce de su mano, y recargó su mejilla en el brazo de la chica, como si fuese Takao quien lo estuviese acariciando.**

**--¿Qué te sucede?, en serio no estás bien—a la chica le comenzó a preocupar que actuara de esa manera, y ciertamente, Kai también se sentía extrañamente atraído hacia ella.**

**--[¿Qué me está pasando?, ¿Por qué siento esta calidez?—lo único que le hizo reaccionar, fue el recuerdo de aquella vez, cuando aquella misteriosa figura se lo llevó consigo salvándolo de las sombras.**

**--¡ah!—rápidamente se retiró de su lado, aún sonrojado--¿Cómo te llamas?—después le dio la espalda de nuevo, esta vez para marcharse de su lado.**

**--Karin, Karina**

**--[Se parece tanto, pero, ¿si fuese ella?—volteó de reojo a donde ella estaba, la cual ahora andaba jugando con una flor que había encontrado.**

**--¿si fuese ella que?—le preguntaba la chica, sorprendiéndolo, pues le había leído la mente.**

**--si fueses ella, desde un principio te hubieras podido defender tu sola de esas sombras**

**--¡E-espera!, ¿Cómo te llamas?—hizo que se sonrojara con tan solo verla de nuevo a los ojos, entonces movió rápidamente la cabeza, para evitarla.**

**--K-Kai— [¡rayos!—después se marchó**

**Toda la noche se la pasó pensando en ella, (mientras observaba a la luna, sentado en una silla y apoyando los codos en el marco de la ventana de su habitación) y en la posibilidad de que talvez fuera quien le había salvado aquella vez.**

**--[Tiene un increíble parecido, pero…no, no puede ser ella —después se tiró en la cama.**

**--[imposible, además ella tenía…unos hermosos…ojos**

**Durante la noche, tuvo un extraño sueño, justo como los de aquella vez, acerca de su posible futuro**

**Todo era tan confuso, que apenas se podía distinguir…**

**INICIO DEL SUEÑO**

**Un enorme edificio…**

**--[¿La abadía?—se preguntaba, mientras caminaba al interior de esta, con pasos ligeros, y sin la menor prisa.**

**Después, extraños presentimientos de que algo malo ocurriría, y en cuanto menos se lo esperó, un tremendo dolor de cabeza lo invadió**

**--[¡No…no puede ser, otra vez no!—se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos en la cabeza, hasta que, una serie de visiones le invadieron la mente.**

**--¡Kaaaai!—La voz de aquél moreno peliazul, en un grito congelado, lo volvía loco**

**--[¡Que…que pasa!, ¡Ta-Takao!—cada vez era mas profundo el dolor, tanto que le sacaba lágrimas**

**--¡Kaaaai, ayúdame, ayúdame!—de pronto, la voz en su cabeza cesó, y un instante se vio envuelto en llamas, Takao se encontraba lejos de ellas, frente a si, e inconsciente en el suelo, como si estuviese muerto.**

**Sus manos se habían llenado de sangre, y en cuestión de minutos, yacía también en el suelo, en brazos de aquella misteriosa silueta que lo había salvado.**

**--¿Qui-quien eres?—la chica solo le respondió con un beso en los labios, que lo hizo caer en un sueño profundo.**

**Minutos después despertó, y comenzó a escupir sangre por la boca, manchando las sábanas.**

**--¡Que O.O!**

**--[pero… ¿Qué es lo que me está sucediendo?—Rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió al baño, para lavarse la boca, después se miró en el espejo, y notó algo totalmente distinto en sus ojos. Un extraño poder estaba recorriéndole las venas, podía sentirlo, incluso esa mirada, era totalmente distinta.**

**--[¿Quién…soy?—fue la pregunta que le llegó a la cabeza, al momento de ver sus ojos, que ahora habían cambiado a un color azul zafiro, (mientras le sangraban), y su reflejo en el agua del lavabo.**

**Llegó la mañana, y como siempre era hora de ir a clases, esta vez tenía algo en la cabeza, que lo tenía perturbado. El simple hecho de que el color de sus ojos cambiara, y de que de repente, de la mañana a la noche le creciera el cabello, lo tenía un poco sorprendido, tanto le había crecido (hasta la cintura O.O) que ahora no sabía que hacer con los dos mechones que cruzaban su rostro. Lo único que pudo hacer fue recogerse lo demás con una simple liga. No tenía pensado cortarlo, pues temía que pudiese crecer más.**

**--[¿será esto una maldición…o me estaré volviendo loco?**

**--Buen día, Kai, ¿cambiaste de look?, te noto algo diferente—le decía cierto chico castaño que como siempre solía acompañarlo a clases**

**--¿a que te refieres con "diferente"?—trataba de ver que no fuera mucho el cambio, tal vez ya ni siquiera se parecería al Kai de siempre, podía sentirlo.**

**--esto, pues, tu cabello ha crecido bastante, y tus ¡ojos!, no sabía que fuesen azules, a menos que nunca los haya visto demasiado tiempo—se sonrojaba.**

**--no, no eran azules—lo miraba con preocupación.**

**--[¿Qué te ha ocurrido, amigo?—haciendo que Wyat también se preocupara**

**Ahí se quedó después de clases, mirando hacia la ventana, tratando de distraerse un poco, hasta que sin querer, "cierta chica", que al parecer llevaba prisa, se tropezó con él, cayendo ambos al suelo, junto con un montón de libros, que le dieron en la cabeza a Kai.**

**--¡Ouch!, ¿te encuentras bien ¬¬?—al ver de quien se trataba, le desvió de nuevo la mirada, un poco sonrojado.**

**--¡ah!, si, lo siento, no era mi intención**

**--descuida, estoy bien ¬¬--le decía, con el mismo tono frío de siempre**

**--¡oh, tus ojos, están-están sangrando!—Él pensó que se daría cuenta del color de estos, pero se asustó mucho cuando le había dicho que estaba sangrando**

**--O.O**

**--mis…mis ojos—cuando empezaba a tocárselos, la chica sacó un pañuelo de su mochila y se los limpió, después lo llevó a la enfermería. Se quedó con él hasta que hubo sonado el timbre para la salida general.**

**--Gracias por quedarte con-conmigo—le decía, con la misma seriedad de siempre, solo que un poco sonrojado (fue lo menos que pudo hacer, después de que lo había ayudado)**

**--no es nada—la chica le sonrió dulcemente, haciendo que se sonrojase mas de la cuenta—Tienes unos…bonitos ojos. El azul es mi color favorito**

**--[¿Qué? o.o —hizo que se sonrojara aún mas, después se levantó de la cama, para dirigirse a la puerta, pero la chica le detuvo la mano, dándole un medallón**

**--¿Qué…es esto?—lo miraba detenidamente--¿Por qué me lo das?**

**--creo que te pertenece, así lo siento, ¿eres dueño del fénix, no? nn**

**--O.o [¿Quién es esta chica?—la chica se marchó, dándole un beso en la mejilla**

**--jiji, no te sonrojes, pues, te vez demasiado dulce para el carácter tan frío que tienes, chico Hiwatari—él solo atinó a tocarse la mejilla, y después se molestó un poco**

**--[¡menuda forma de despedirse ¬¬!, ¡demasiado dulce, ja!—ya no deseaba verle, eso era seguro, pues tenía demasiado como para sonrojarse, cosa que no le gustaba del todo, y a pesar de todo, allí el único que hacía que le pasara eso, era SU Takao.**

**--[Takao…quiero verte otra vez —volteaba al cielo, mientras notaba que empezaba a llover.**

**Habiendo llegado a casa (el apartamento), se sentó en la entrada que daba a la calle, dejando que la lluvia lo mojara, y por instantes calmara su tristeza**

**--[Takao —se quitaba la liga, para dejarse suelto el cabello.**

**Y por instantes empezó a recordar parte de los últimos momentos que estuvo con él, incluso aquella noche, "la primera vez" para ser exactos. Takao era quien mas nervioso estaba, y Kai simplemente lo llevaba de la locura al éxtasis, con tremenda mirada q le ponía. El simple hecho de recordarlo hacía que se sonrojara, mientras dolorosas y enternecedoras lágrimas lo descubrían por completo, en los brazos de Tala.**

**--¿Quién iba a pensarlo?, Kai Hiwatari, un chico sin corazón, llorando por Takao Kinomiya, el objeto de sus disgustos—decía cierto pelirrojo mientras reía un poco, acariciándole los cabellos al susodicho**

**--¡¬¬, no te rías!, no sabes lo que se siente**

**--Claro q lo se, mijito, jiji. Pues hace tiempo yo pasé por eso—con eso se refería a lo enamorado que había estado de Kai, aún sabiendo que este estaba enamorado de cierto "enano peliazul"—pero despreocúpate, yo te ayudaré a buscarlo, y verás que ya no va a ser lo mismo, pues lo que tu dices será esta vez cierto**

**--¿Por qué…lo dices?—le preguntaba, entre sollozos**

**--no se, pero ¿sabes?, siento que has cambiado un poco, Kai, pero solo un poco—le guiñaba un ojo, mientras que el otro seguía con la cabeza hundida en su pecho.**

_**Te quiero de aquí a Marte**_

_**Aunque la gente siga nuestros pasos**_

_**Yo te pido que no mires el reloj**_

_**Y quédate aunque me duele**_

**Al día siguiente, como todos los días, volvió a ver a aquella chica, esta vez parecía él el espía, en lugar de ella, y con solo verlo, cualquiera diría que estaba realmente interesada en ella.**

**--¿Ocurre algo, sempai?—le preguntaba Wyatt, mientras lo veía comerse una manzana**

**--¿huh?, oh, no es nada**

**Saliendo de clases la siguió, ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y solo fingió no verlo, para ver hasta donde llegaba, pero lo único que consiguió fue toparse con ella sin querer, mientras iba de espaldas para evitar que lo viese.**

**--¡ah!—fue lo único que dijo, al ver que había chocado con ella, la chica solo rió**

**--ahora tu eres el espía, ¿Qué pretendes, Hiwatari?—le guiñaba un ojo picadamente, haciendo que se sonrojara, para después darle otro beso en la mejilla, como aquella vez—Kai inmediatamente se retiró antes de que lo tocase, un poco molesto, la chica solo siguió riendo. Y mientras caminaban, ella no se dio cuenta de que al final del camino, siempre había un hoyo, en el que nunca caía por suerte, esta vez fue diferente, Kai logró sostenerla, y ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos muuy juntitos.**

**--este…gracias por atraparme—le tocaba las mejillas, intentando darle un beso, pero este solo la acomodó de nuevo en el camino, y muy sonrojado la dejó, mientras que se marchaba de nueva cuenta.**

**--fíjate por donde vas, niña—fue lo último que le dijo (muy a su manera), sonriendo burlonamente sin que ella se diera cuenta. La chica solo atinó a seguirlo, y este último no pudo impedir que le gustara tener después de todo un poco de compañía.**

**--¿vives solo en casa, o en compañía?—le preguntó la chica**

**--por ahora estoy con un amigo, solo eso—le respondía firme y serenamente**

**--¿en serio?, ¿y como se llama?, si se puede saber**

**--Tala, un tipo pelirrojo, de mi tamaño, solo que está un poco loco**

**--me gustaría conocerlo**

**--¡ja, seguro!, seguro y se lleva ¿Cómo se dice?—decía sarcásticamente, "de pelos" contigo, ¿pero te doy un consejo?, no le creas todo lo que te dice, a veces pienso que está mas loco que yo ¬¬**

**--jijiji**

**La chica se divirtió mucho con Tala, quien la traía enamorada de todo lo que le decía sobre Kai, cosas que a veces el mencionado negaba, aunque fueran ciertas**

**Al final Tala encontró la respuesta al cambio de Kai; ya no era solo por el moreno, si no que ahora una hermosa y simpática chica lo traía de cabeza, con solo ver que cada vez q le contaba algo, el chico se sonrojaba y se molestaba.**

**--divertida la niña ¿no, "Kai san"?, jajaja**

**--¡deja de reírte ¬¬!—le daba un codazo**

**--creo q ya te consideró su sempai, ¡ay, que lindo! Jajajaja**

**--¡quieres cerrar la boca, Talita!—le seguía la corriente, burlándose de cómo lo había llamado la chica.**

**--¡ja, creo q te queda mejor el diminutivo, compadre, jajaja!—se reía a carcajadas**

**Después de varias semanas, ambos se hicieron muy buenos amigos, y todos los días, se les veía juntos, ayudándose el uno al otro, en la escuela, y fuera de esta. Sin duda habían hecho una muy bonita amistad, y por primera vez, en todo un año, Kai volvió a sonreír, después de todo, el incidente de Takao le había vuelto a oscurecer aquella dulce y brillante mirada que empezaba a mostrar.**

**--¿No crees que Kai sonríe mas que de costumbre?—volteaba hacia donde el mencionado se encontraba, al parecer estaba burlándose de lo que pasaba en la TV, un poco extraño, para alguien como él.**

**--Si, así parece, y creo que todo es gracias a ti niña—le sonreía, mientras le alborotaba los cabellos**

**--¿Por qué lo dices?**

**--¿No lo vez?, tu eres quien lo ha convertido en lo que siempre ha sido, has vuelto a traer de nuevo su sonrisa, esa cálida sonrisa.**

**La chica no comprendía realmente lo que aquí pasaba, y con solo verlo feliz, le sorprendía un poco que "Kai" fuese tan alegre, a pesar de que el siempre solía ser muy serio y frío. Pero, sus dudas se aclararon al final, descubriéndolo todo mientras esa noche lo había escuchado llorar, sentado en la ventana y recargado en el vidrio de esta, mientras dolorosamente veía la luna, como si quisiese pedirle ayuda.**

**--[¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?—se preguntaba, mientras caminaba discretamente hasta donde él se encontraba. Al momento de tocarlo, imágenes de un chico de cabellos azules y de menor edad que ella, aparecieron en la mente del chico. Tantos recuerdos dulces y a la vez dolorosos, le hicieron comprender lo mucho que estaba sufriendo. "Takao", era lo que su mente repetía, y lo que su corazón imploraba.**

**--¿así se llama?**

**--Si—ya no le sorprendía el hecho de que le leyera la mente, incluso ya no le importaba, no cuando se trataba de ella.**

**--¿y lo extrañas mucho?—esta última pregunta no se la respondió, y simplemente se dejó llevar por su calor, mientras colocaba la cabeza en su pecho.**

**--no te preocupes, Kai, recuperaremos a Takao, ya lo verás—le sonreía dulcemente, haciendo que no perdiera las esperanzas.**

**Esa misma noche, entre sábanas, comenzó a soñar de nuevo. Esta vez el sueño era distinto al de aquella vez. Y aunque esta vez estaba acompañado (la chica se encontraba al lado suyo, sentada en una silla, cubierta con un cobertor) el miedo de aquella vez seguía presente en su corazón.**

**Una hora después, despertó demasiado agitado, esta vez a salvo de manchar las sábanas; Y en brazos de la chica, después de llorar tanto, se volvió a quedar dormido.**

**Al día siguiente, saliendo de clases, ambos platicaron sobre lo ocurrido anoche, y él con suma preocupación le contó parte de lo que recordaba de su sueño.**

**INICIO DEL RELATO**

**--Era el mismo edificio lúgubre de aquella vez, el mismo y tenso ambiente, los mismos pasillos, el sonido de las manecillas de un reloj caminando. Todo era igual, solo que esta vez, no estaba solo. A parte de mis pasos, muy a lo lejos, frente a mi, se escuchaban otros pasos. Mientras yo avanzaba, estos se escuchaban más cerca de mí. Tenía miedo, un miedo terrible (cualquier chiquillo lo tendría si se encontrara en una situación parecida). Sin dejar de caminar, miraba todo a mí alrededor, hasta que sin percatarme de nada, de repente, me encuentro con una extraña pero conocida silueta, muy enfrente de mí. **

**FIN DE 1ERA PARTE**

**--¿Cómo eras en tu sueño?, ¿De que edad te veías?**

**--7 años**

**--Prosigue**

**2NDA PARTE DEL RELATO**

**--Sin pensarlo, la extraña silueta me agarra del suéter, y con esto, mientras camina, al final, me ensarta una espada en el corazón, para después lanzarme en lo que parece ser un precipicio. Solo al final descubro quien se oculta detrás de esa sombra.**

**--¿Quién era?**

**--Takao**

**--continua**

**--Sin razón alguna, alzo el brazo, pensando que alguien me salvará, pero al final no ocurre nada.**

**FIN DEL RELATO**

**--Pienso que la razón de tu miedo, es por llegar a pensar, que algún día, Takao traicione tus palabras, ¿o me equivoco?—él solo la miraba, con mucha atención, y esperando a que lo que dijera fuera cierto**

**--Tu me dijiste una vez, que él te había prometido el nunca hacerte daño, ¿cierto?**

**--cierto**

**--Tu temes que no cumpla con su palabra, y eso te causa mucho dolor, temes perderlo para siempre—con todo esto, sus dudas se habían aclarado un poco.**

**Pasada una semana, el día que tanto estaba esperando por fin había llegado, desafortunadamente, tuvo que dar el primer paso solo, ya que la chica tenía algo importante que hacer en su casa.**

**--No te preocupes, estoy segura de que podrás hacerlo, después de todo es a ti a quien tiene que ver. De seguro que nos veremos allá—le sonreía, mientras le daba un beso en los labios, cosa que le había sorprendido hasta hacer que se sonrojara.**

**--Te amo, Kai, y yo nunca te dejaré solo, es una promesa—fueron sus últimas palabras, mientras se iba del apartamento, dejando a un Kai y a un Tala totalmente atónitos.**

**--¡Wooah, vaya chica!—decía el pelirrojo, mientras agarraba al otro por detrás, de los hombros.**

**--Solo espero que lo que dice sea cierto**

**--bien compañero, ha llegado la hora—le amarraba la espada a la espalda.**

**--si [Takao, voy por ti**

**Todo había empezado con un lugar de encuentro, donde supuestamente, Takao lo había citado.**

"_**Si quieres recuperarme, entonces tendrás que pelear conmigo, quiero que me demuestres lo mucho que te hago falta"**_

**Parte de esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en su mente, mientras conservaba las esperanzas.**

**Sin duda le sorprendió mucho que el lugar del encuentro se tratara de aquél extraño lugar que tenía un poco de parecido con la abadía.**

**Pero no le importó mucho, ahora solo deseaba ver a Takao una vez más.**

**Y ahí estaba, aquél chico moreno, tan vivo como siempre, con la diferencia de que sus ojos decían que no se trataba de la persona que Kai estaba dispuesto a traer de vuelta. Tenía la mirada igual de fría que Kai siempre solía tener, sobre todo vacía y perdida de todo brillo posible.**

**--veo que has venido, me alegro por eso, por que aquí mismo será tu tumba, Kai Hiwatari—le sonreía maliciosamente**

**--No me importa en lo mas mínimo perder mi vida, si es por ti, Takao—le decía, con lágrimas en los ojos, y la misma seriedad de siempre. Esta vez intentaba mostrarse lo mas frío posible, para tratar de hacer entender a Takao lo mucho que lo quería.**

**--[no comprendes lo mucho que he sufrido por tu ausencia, pero eso se acabará, una vez que regreses conmigo**

**Minutos después dio inicio la batalla, y como siempre, Kai llevaba la ventaja, cosa que no le sorprendía del todo, pues después de todo, era Takao.**

**--¿Que pasa, eso es todo lo que tienes?—le decía, mientras lo acorralaba con su espada en la pared. Pasaron los minutos, y ambos se quedaron en la misma posición, viéndose a los ojos. Sin duda algo había en Takao que le impedía poder ver de nuevo a la realidad, pues aunque tuviera los ojos vacíos, y el iris de estos no se viera, él lloraba por todo el dolor que su corazón aguardaba.**

**--[perdóname, Kai, yo no quería lastimarte —En esos instantes, Kai pudo leer su mente, y pudo darse cuenta, que lo que Takao buscaba era su perdón, después de la manera en que lo había lastimado, deseaba mas que nada estar muerto. **

**Sin pensarlo mas, lo abrazó, y el chico, tratando de deshacerse del abrazo, apretaba los dientes en señal de disgusto, pero su corazón simplemente decía todo lo contrario. Ahora más que nada necesitaba ese abrazo.**

**--¡Que…que haces, suéltame!**

**--Se por todo lo que estás sufriendo, y quiero que sepas que yo jamás te tuve rencor por haberme lastimado así, lo único que deseaba era que regresaras de nuevo a mi lado, no tenía la intención de lastimarte con mis palabras. Espero y me comprendas, Takao. Tú más que nadie sabe lo frío que a veces suelo ser.**

**--[Tú… ¿me has perdonado?, ¿Kai?, ¿podré estar…de nuevo a tu lado?—unos instantes pasaron, para que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que ambos se necesitaban, y no pasó ni medio segundo para que dejara de pelear por deshacerse del abrazo de Kai.**

**--¡Yo, lo lamento, Kai, lo siento mucho, no sabes…no sabes cuanto te he extrañado. Tus palabras me lastimaron mucho, pensé que…que ya no me querías!—le decía, aún con los ojos vacíos, y lágrimas en ellos.**

**--no lo sientas, no te disculpes, ya no mas—le besó en los labios, mientras que le secaba las lágrimas con su lengua.**

_**Escapare contigo a Marte**_

_**Ahí no me importa nada te podré querer**_

_**Pero tu hermana dice que no sientes lo que dices y me duele**_

**En un par de minutos, sin esperárselo, ambos se encontraban rodeados de fuego, pero quien al parecer mas lo resistía era Kai. Takao se desvanecía de un segundo a otro en sus brazos.**

**--K…Kai, ayuda…me**

**--¡Takao!, resiste—sin pensarlo, atravesó las llamas, creando una abertura entre ellas, mientras cubría a Takao con su gabardina. Al final, lo colocó en el suelo, y le dio un poco de aire, para que respirara, pues el fuego lo había sofocado. Por suerte todavía se encontraba con vida, pero las llamas no lograron cesar; Tala se lo llevó en sus brazos, por órdenes de Kai, quien intentaba apagar el fuego con su cosmo, justo como la chica le decía, desafortunadamente, el fuego lo consumía, llevándose parte de su vida consigo.**

**--¡a este paso no lograras nada, Kai, ríndete!—la chica intentaba volverlo a la realidad, pues este ya se había fusionado con el fuego.**

**--[perdóname por todo lo que les hice sufrir, Takao, con esto enmendaré mis errores**

**Al final, logró detener el fuego, y cayendo en brazos de la chica, fue como regresó a la realidad.**

**--[te felicito Kai, lo has logrado, ya eres un caballero estelar**

**Durante el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, tuvo una serie de visiones acerca del futuro, en donde se veía al lado de la princesa, siendo parte de un grupo de guerreros más, a parte de que alguien más llegaría a su vida, cambiándolo por completo, tanto físicamente, como en carácter. Un extraño poder se apoderaría de su cuerpo, como aquella vez cuando le cambió el color de sus ojos.**

**Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, y sin embargo, todavía no se descubría al causante de aquél incendio. Tala había desaparecido extrañamente desde aquél día, ya no se le había vuelto a ver, y sobre todo la princesa tenía un mal presentimiento.**

**Por otra parte, Takao había perdido parte de la vida a manos de Tala, causas desconocidas, así como la desaparición del pelirrojo, se escondían tras el desvanecimiento permanente de Takao (había muerto)**

**--es raro, no tiene ninguna herida física, pero, posiblemente algo le habrán hecho, que su vida se consumió como una flama. Su cuerpo está intacto, pero su alma está extrañamente congelada—Decía la chica, mientras inspeccionaba el cuerpo del moreno. Mientras tanto, un chico bicolor, yacía un poco confundido, y "apagado" como de costumbre.**

**--No te preocupes, de seguro que podremos regresarlo a la normalidad, pero…me temo que ya no será el mismo.**

**--si, eso lo se, por eso temo por él, que ya jamás me volverá a ver de la misma forma. ¡Ah!—suspiraba—todo volverá a ser como antes de que nos enamoráramos. Es triste—entonces salió de la habitación, con la intención de calmar un poco la tristeza que lo estaba invadiendo por dentro.**

**--[quizás después de todo, sea lo mejor, para ambos, adiós, Takao —se secaba las lágrimas, mientras seguía caminando.**

**--No es sencillo, lo se, pero es la única forma. Aunque, estoy segura de que él y tu fueron buenos amigos, ¿o me equivoco?—le negaba con la cabeza en señal de afirmación.**

**--nunca nos llevamos tan bien, pero tampoco nos llevábamos tan mal, por eso nos enamoramos.**

**--entiendo—le sonreía--¿quieres que empecemos?**

**--¡ah!—volvía a suspirar—adelante**

**--tranquilo, además, yo estoy contigo, te lo prometí, yo jamás te dejaré solo, Kai—la abrazaba, mientras hundía la cabeza en sus cabellos**

**--lo se, y te lo agradezco.**

**Unas horas después, Takao despertó, encontrándose con el rostro tan frío y serio de Kai, y el de una linda chica que le daba nuevamente la bienvenida a la realidad.**

**--O.o, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿y los chicos?—lucía muy confundido, mientras se levantaba de la cama, para terminar por perder el equilibrio, y caer en los brazos de Kai, quien parecía un poco preocupado, o ¿triste?, eso le sorprendió mucho, pues era la primera vez que lo veía tan deprimido.**

**--E… ¿estás bien, Kai?**

**--¿Qué?, ¡ah!, si, no es nada—le desviaba la mirada, para bajarlo al suelo, pues lo estaba abrazando. En un momento vienen Rei y Max, si quieres espéralos adentro del apartamento—le señalaba donde se encontraba con la mano, para después cruzarse de brazos.**

**--OH, gra…gracias, supongo**

**Rei y Max se alegraron mucho de verlo otra vez, pero no sabían, que ya no era el mismo Takao que se la pasaba con Kai.**

**--Hola Takao, ¿Por qué estás en el suelo?, ¿y Kai?, ¿Qué no estaba contigo?**

**--¿conmigo?, ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?, está con su novia, si así se le puede llamar—les respondía, con suma despreocupación y tranquilidad**

**--¿novia?—se volteaban a ver ambos**

**En otro lado…**

**--¡vamos, Kai, deja de poner esa cara, sabes que no me gusta verte así!—le decía la chica, sentada en el suelo, a un lado suyo, ambos estaban en lo que parecía ser una bodega.**

**--¿esa cara?, ¡que otra quieres que ponga!, ¡es que…no puedo creer que todavía me siga preocupando por él!, ¡no me cabe en la cabeza el hecho de que ya no siento nada por él!, ¡por que, por que me sigo sintiendo así!—se tiraba de rodillas al suelo, mientras seguía llorando del coraje.**

**--no te sientas así, te será difícil olvidarlo, pero te acostumbraras poco a poco, y yo te ayudaré—volteaba a verla, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, para después levantarse y desviarle la mirada, dándole la espalda—te entiendo perfectamente, y se exactamente el dolor que sientes, pues gracias al medallón hemos estado mas unidos que antes. De seguro ya te habrás dado cuenta, que si a ti te lastiman, a mi también me pasa lo mismo. Pero no te preocupes, el fuego no me hizo daño, por que el se ha adueñado de ti—entonces lo abrazó por detrás, colocando la cabeza en su espalda—no te preocupes mas, yo te ayudaré, de ahora en adelante, trataré de hacerte feliz, con mi compañía haré que olvides a Takao para siempre, ya lo verás.**

**Los chicos escucharon toda la conversación, y se dieron cuenta de que Takao y él ya habían terminado la relación que tenían. Sin embargo, intentaron preguntarle a Takao, pero este no supo de lo que le estaban hablando, Kai les pidió que se dieran por vencidos, pues Takao no diría nada, ya que para él, nada de eso había ocurrido.**

**--él no es el Takao de siempre, y por mas que intenten pedirle información no se las dará, al parecer todos sus recuerdos han sido borrados—les decía Kai, un poco mas tranquilo. Mientras tanto, la chica les contó todo lo que había pasado, desde la última vez que ellos lo habían visto, y con esto se sorprendieron un poco, además de que se sintieron mal por el pobre de Kai, quien trataba de olvidarlo todo, alejándose de Takao por un tiempo. Incluso el moreno se preocupó un poco por su amigo, pensando que le había hecho algo malo como para que no quisiera verlo.**

**Así pasó un buen tiempo, para que todo regresara a lo que era antes, después de todo, Kai se conformó con el amor que la chica le daba; sobre todo empezó a responsabilizarse mas por su trabajo como caballero estelar, mientras le ayudaba a la princesa, buscando en cada rincón del planeta a los siguientes elegidos.**

**--[ahora que tengo al poder del fénix dentro de mi, será una tarea difícil el poder controlar estos nuevos poderes —se decía, mientras concentraba parte de su poder en la espada.**

**En otro lugar, las cosas marchaban como siempre, todo era paz y tranquilidad, contando con que Takao tenía planes en lo que se refería a su amor por ¿Hilary?**

**--[¿me pregunto como estará ella?, hace tiempo que no la veo, espero que esta extraña separación no haya sido por otro de mis tontos malentendidos —pensaba, mientras se dirigía a casa de la chica.**

**La chica se encontraba como siempre, limpiando parte de su habitación, mientras que su madre preparaba la comida, en eso, oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta, y al abrirla, dejó pasar a Takao, señalándole alegremente la habitación de Hilary. El chico entró sin hacer mucho ruido, ya que le gustaba verla trabajando, después de todo siempre le agradó verla recogiendo el salón de clases todas las mañanas antes de que estas comenzaran.**

**--hola, Hilary—le sonreía el chico, mientras que ella se había sorprendido por encontrarlo en su casa.**

**--¡Ta…Takao!, hola—le decía desabridamente, después de todo no tenía deseos de verlo, sobre todo por que sabía que él andaba con Kai desde hace tiempo.**

**--¿Olvidaste nuestra promesa?—hace tiempo, habían hecho la promesa de no volver a verse las caras, si acaso Takao se iba a vivir con Kai, pues la chica estaba totalmente enamorada del moreno que no podía seguir viéndolo simplemente como un amigo mas.**

**--¿O.o?, n-no, lo siento, pero no la recuerdo—le decía un poco confundido por el comportamiento de la chica.**

**--entiendo. ¡No te quiero ver, Takao!, ¡lárgate, déjame en paz!—Sin duda todavía se sentía de la misma manera que aquella vez, pero Takao, sin entender por que lo hacía, la detuvo de los brazos, agarrándola de las muñecas, para después atraerla hacia si, y besarla, cosa que le sorprendió mucho a la chica.**

**--Te amo, Hilary—le decía, con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, que hacía que la chica se derritiera y comenzara a llorar, para después abrazarlo.**

**Toda la tarde, antes de la comida, platicaron al respecto, y Takao no la entendió en lo mas mínimo, con eso de que que había pasado con la relación que tenía con Kai.**

**--no entiendo nada, estás igual que Rei y Max, ¿a que se refieren?, Kai y yo jamás anduvimos, nunca—le respondía, sonrojándose, cosa que le sorprendía un poco a la chica, si decía que no, entonces ¿Por qué se sonrojaba?**

**--entendido, ya lo comprendí, pero no te enojes—le sonreía--¿sabes?, yo también te amo, desde hace tiempo…he estado enamorada de ti, Takao—le regresó el beso, haciendo que se sonrojara mas.**

**Los días pasaban, y ambos chicos, habían olvidado por completo, aquella relación de amantes que tenían, Kai ya no veía a Takao como una mala persona, o como un inmaduro, tampoco como el niño del que se había enamorado, sin embargo, si lo veía como un gran y muy importante amigo en su vida; el moreno lo veía de la misma manera, y sin duda sentía que después de todo, algo había en su interior, que hacía que quisiera a Kai como algo mas que un amigo, sin entender por que, simplemente se quedó con el sentimiento muy dentro de su corazón, mientras alegremente le sonreía a la vida, y a su gran amistad con Kai. **

**Galaxy Warrior**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: Ocultándose tras las sombras del destino: la historia de Inychi**

**Aquella era una fría y tormentosa noche, sobre todo inexplicable puesto que todo lo que ocurría, en gran parte era real y en gran parte irreal.**

**Así pues, nuestro misterioso samurai seguía corriendo hasta llegar al final de este laberinto de drama, terror, y más que nada misticismo, pues lo único que le importaba era regresar a "tiempo-espacio", una barrera que según sus pensamientos era lo único que salvaba y mantenía vivo a un extraño e inmortal ser como él; un hanyou, o Tsukikase, como se le conocía a los de su especie en esa tierra, era esta hermosa criatura.**

**Este sorprendente ser tenía un gran parecido con aquél famosísimo demonio polilla del que se hablaba en antiguas leyendas japonesas, Mennomaru, ya que muchos decían lo mucho que se parecían, y muchos otros creían que era su hermano menor, aunque la diferencia radicaba en su increíble belleza (a simple vista parecía una chica, pero observándolo cuidadosamente, era todo lo contrario), su vestimenta azulada como el cielo de invierno, y sus místicos ojos de cristal que paralizaban a todo aquél que le sostuviera demasiado la mirada (pues estaban hechizados), su cabello era azul cielo y al igual que Mennomaru llevaba en su cabeza dos antenas amarillas que lo hacían verse muy bien.**

**Nuestro amigo no era nada malvado, o al menos eso decía él, pero cualquiera que lo viera diría que era todo lo contrario, pues su aurora o resplandor estaba lleno de terror a pesar de que su corazón estaba limpio de toda maldad. Era un simpático demonio con rostro de ángel, que ****se metía en problemas (con su otro yo) cada que veía o tenía a una chica a su lado****, y esto se supo desde que conoció al "príncipe de ****hielo y fuego****", me estoy refiriendo a Kai Hiwatari (Aunque no lo crean Kai ha cambiado bastante).**

**¿Se han de preguntar como fue que se conocieron, cierto?, pues ahora mismo lo sabrán.**

**Resulta que el lugar en el que se encontraba el señor "todo lo puedo" era el mismísimo infierno pero en otro tiempo o época, una época mas actual que la suya; (era de la época feudal), quien sabe en que vida habrá salvado a Inu Yasha que hasta se hizo muy amigo suyo, y desde ese entonces lo ha estado siguiendo como su discípulo y leal sirviente, sobre todo por que Kagome lo trata tan bien que Inu simplemente parece una mascota a su lado; ahora el hermoso Hanyou, a la vez que se siente como rey, también empieza a jugar con ella y le toma mayor confianza, sobre todo menos miedo a los humanos.**

**No se sabe con certeza por que llegó a parar en ese extraño y aterrador lugar sin salida (lugar en el que se encontraba mientras corría bajo la lluvia, el infierno), aunque si se sabe como…**

**Una mañana, en la época feudal, mientras Inu Yasha se encontraba cazando una "mariposa" que llevaba uno de los fragmentos de la shikon no tama (joya de las cuatro almas) y Kagome estudiando los movimientos de este monstruo larva, el tierno samurai jugaba con su mejor amigo y compañero, un zorro blanco como la nieve de nombre Orión (este zorro tenía un gran parecido con Kirara, la mascota de Sango, solo que Orión era de una raza mas superior y provenía de la realeza al igual que su amo, puesto que el collar no le faltaba, era un cristal que cambiaba de color conforme al clima de cada época diferente) lo entretenía con una especie de esfera que en su interior tenía una esencia negra, algo así como un alma, y si la esfera se rompiese traería graves problemas para todo aquél que se encontrara cerca (principalmente para su dueño, ya que en realidad no se trataba mas que del alma de su YO oscuro)**

**Pasó media hora, y el chico y su mascota yacían en el verdoso pasto, acostados y durmiendo una rica siesta, mientras la esfera se encontraba en el cuello del primero, en ese instante un enorme agujero negro se comenzaba a formar en el suelo, hasta que ambos despertaron y solo uno sobrevivió al peligroso agujero, el otro había caído dentro de este en una rara dimensión y con el cuerpo lastimado a causa de la caída; por suerte era inmortal y sus heridas sanaban mas rápido que un humano, así que después de recuperarse se levantó e inmediatamente buscó la salida.**

**Así fue como llegó a parar al llamado infierno. **

**Después de tanto enredo y sustos logró salir con bien y un poco cansado, sobre todo asustado, pues al final cayó en un pozo de sangre que lo absorbía al fondo de este, aunque después de eso todo había regresado a la normalidad. Ya había llegado a la salida, pero lo que no se imaginaba era lo que habría al otro lado del laberinto, un extraño ser de cabellos grisáceos, azules por la parte de atrás, vestido de negro como los ninjas orientales, y cubierto de la boca, solo se le veía esa mirada tan penetrante, y digo ser por que en su rostro y color de piel se notaba que no era un humano ordinario; ¿razón por la que se encontraba ahí?, no se sabe con exactitud, pero solo se sabía que llevaba en su hombro derecho un tatuaje de color azul en forma de gota, que tenía una especie de espiral la cual comenzaba en su punta (en la punta de la gota) y tenía un gran resplandor, el cual hacía que la gota se deformara a cada instante y se convirtiera en una mancha negra, el Youkai, al verlo, solo se dejó caer al suelo de lo cansado, perdido, y destrozado que estaba, sin embargo no dudó en pensar que se trataba de otro demonio, y que seguramente le haría daño, ( y después de todo lo ocurrido no podía pensar en estrategias para salvarse), ya no le quedaban energías, y quizás la sangre se le terminaría en poco tiempo, por eso mejor se dejó ir de la realidad. Antes de caer al suelo, el misterioso chico lo sostuvo, y al darse cuenta de lo lastimado que estaba y de los litros de sangre que perdía poco a poco, decidió detener la hemorragia bebiendo un poco de la sangre que se encontraba infectada (a causa de lo que había en el infierno-laberinto), para después darle un poco de su energía y así esperar a que sus heridas cerraran nuevamente. (Y es que esta vez sus heridas no se habían cerrado, debido a que por el enorme miedo que le tenía a morir, sus poderes se desvanecieron a causa de las emociones tan fuertes de su lado humano)**

**Se lo llevó consigo en sus brazos, y como por arte de magia, apareció de la nada una capucha negra con la que lo cubrió, pues era época de invierno. **

_**NOTA: Aquél misterioso chico que lo había salvado era nada menos que Kai, solo que en invierno su cuerpo sufría varios cambios que lo hacían verse como lo que en realidad se había convertido, un guerrero semidiós. Entre esos cambios estaba principalmente el color de su piel, el frío la tornaba un poco pálida. Después estaban sus ojos, los cuales eran mas hermosos que como siempre, (ya que en la mayor parte no son suyos, si no de su alter ego Tsurugi), y la parte de "penetrantes" ni se diga. Siempre ha tenido esa mirada, una mirada que a veces te asusta (y mas cuando se enoja -) pero no siempre; los demás rasgos ya eran otra cosa sin mucha importancia. Ahora, quizás, lo siguiente mas importante era el nuevo tatuaje que le había aparecido en el hombro, era algo sumamente misterioso y a la vez espectral, por que el tatuaje en primer lugar nunca antes había estado impregnado en su piel, y en segundo lugar, le causaba graves daños a su cuerpo y a su sangre al momento de realizar un ataque, o cuando sufría alguna herida o cortada, poniendo en riesgo su mortalidad; la parte en la que toma un poco de la sangre del Youkai es por que tiene el poder de hacerlo como si fuese un vampiro, ya que antes lo era y eso fue lo único que quedó de la maldición, la sangre no le causa daño, solo lo fortalece. (¡Pobre Kai, cuanto ha sufrido!)**_

**Nuestro amigo semidemonio yacía descansando en una especie de bosque virtual, (lo que Kai llamaba Terranova; el paraíso sin final, puesto que está entre el cielo y el infierno, o sea se que ni morto estás ni vivo tampico -) acostado en el verde y acogedor pasto, y recuperándose de las heridas tanto emocionales, que le removieron el corazón y le causaron remordimiento, como las corporales que lo dejaron casi en el otro mundo; las heridas se volvieron a cerrar rápidamente y había recobrado con la ayuda de sus poderes la cantidad de sangre perdida, así pues, y por medio de sus sueños, transformó el lugar en el se encontraba en un hermoso campo lleno de flores de todos colores y aromas. Al despertar se sorprendió y llegó a pensar que había llegado al fin a casa, por lo que se levantó del suelo y buscó por todos los alrededores a su fiel amigo Orión, pero para su mala fortuna no lo encontró, así que se dio por vencido fácilmente.**

**--¿Qué lugar es este?—lucía confundido, pues ni en sueños había visto un lugar como este.**

**Empezó a caminar haber que tanto descubría, hasta que… **

**--mas bien te deberías preguntar ¿acaso estaré vivo?—le respondió el guerrero ojiazul, el cual se encontraba recostado sobre una de las ramas del árbol en el que había descansado el hanyou, a pesar de que desde un principio supo lo que era.**

**--¿entonces estoy…muerto?—lo volteaba a ver con ojos de siervo deslumbrado por la luz de un auto.**

**--francamente…si, y no.**

**--Pero… ¿acaso tu me has traído hasta este extraño lugar?**

**--vaya, al fin te diste cuenta.**

**--pues, gra…gracias por salvarme, pero no era necesario que lo hicieras.**

**--¡¿preferirías haber perdido la vida en manos del demonio que llevas en tu interior?!**

**--Co…co… ¿Cómo lo supiste?, ¿y por que tienes mi sable?**

**--¿Cuál es tu nombre?—le decía mientras le aventaba el sable**

**--Inychi…Inychi Kisaki.**

**--vaya nombre, ¿Por qué estás aquí en esta época?**

**--al parecer caí en una especie de agujero negro por descuido mío, y vengo de la época feudal, pero lo que no entiendo es como fue que llegué a parar a una época tan avanzada.**

**Al oír su lugar de procedencia Kai, se cayó del árbol de la sorpresa (pues estaba como murciélago, sosteniéndose solo con las piernas) y encima de él la capucha negra, al final cayó un extraño medallón en forma de estrella con el signo del yugo en el centro, cristalizado, Inychi le ayudó a que se levantara primero quitándole la capucha, para después tratar de agarrar del suelo el medallón, pero en eso el tatuaje en el hombro de Kai brilló y lo transformó en un demonio cambiándole la voz**

**--¿Qué es esto?**

**--¡NO LO TOQUES!, no te atrevas a tocarlo para nada, ¡retrocede!**

**Entonces lo hizo y en un dos por tres con la ayuda del medallón, al momento de colocárselo en el cuello, recuperó su apariencia original, era extraño verse actuar así, y era la primera vez que tenía tanto miedo, ya que cuando se había transformado, el tatuaje le quemaba la piel, sacándole sangre.**

**Mientras ambos platicaban de cómo era cada época y sus costumbres, de que raza eran y con quienes vivían, dieron una larga caminata por el inmenso Terranova.**

**--¿y por que se llama así?—le preguntaba el hanyou**

**--su nombre surgió por una extraña guerra que ocurrió aquí hace mucho, ambos mundos, el infierno y el cielo se cruzaron y la guerra duró 250 años, desgraciadamente no hubo sobrevivientes, o al menos eso dice en las escrituras de la lápida que se encuentra en el fondo de este lago.**

**Se detuvieron a descansar cerca del lago que ahí había. Inychi se quedó, por instantes, observando su reflejo en el agua, y mientras se tocaba el rostro comenzaba a recordar muchas cosas de su pasado, como la vez en que perdió esa cálida y efímera inocencia por culpa de la maldición hereditaria de su familia, (ya que antes pudo haber sido un humano, ahora lo único que tenía de esa especie era el corazón y otras características mas), y la vez en que conoció a Inu Yasha, Kai simplemente se encontraba parado a su lado, viendo, u admirando, la increíble belleza del demonio, sobre todo se centraba en sus ojos, los cuales parecían dos hermosos cristales de hielo; cuando Inychi se dio cuenta, se trató de esconder cubriéndoselos con las manos.**

**--¿Por qué lo haces?—le preguntaba el guerrero muy asombrado por su comportamiento.**

**--no es nada, es que…se me acaba de meter una basura en el ojo—el hanyou de nuevo se transformó, dejando de lado al humano despechado, entonces retiró sus manos y volvió a ver hacia el lago, esta vez se quedó viendo fijamente a Kai, y este otro se sorprendió aún mas cuando vio lo mucho que le había cambiado la mirada de un instante a otro, (la cual ya no se veía tan perdida y vacía como la de él); cinco minutos y sus miradas se entrelazaron, y fue tanto el poder que ambos despedían, que el mas joven no lo resistió y se sonrojó (a causa de los sentimientos de su otra mitad), terminando en el suelo, mientras que para el otro se le hacía tan extraño la forma de actuar de su compañero y ahora nuevo amigo, si así se le podía llamar.**

**--[sus ojos —se quedaba pensando, mientras lo observaba muy tranquilo y dormido boca bajo, en la rama del árbol— [es la segunda vez que veo unos ojos así, y se parecen a los de la princesa. ¿Acaso será algo de ella?, ¿me pregunto por que habrá reaccionado de esa manera al momento en que me le quedé viendo?**

**Al día siguiente, Kai partió hacia el club, dejando a Inychi aún dormido, y se llevó consigo la extraña esfera que él llevaba en su cuello, Inychi notó como el cosmos que había en el lugar desaparecía y se llevaba consigo aquél elixir que mantenía retenido al humano en su interior, por una parte se alegraba, pero por otra comenzaba a preocuparse y asustarse, pues el elixir no debía caer en malas manos, ya que podría incluso soltar una epidemia en toda la época completa, así que rápidamente se levantó y salió del lugar, corriendo, y sin fijarse por donde caminaba, hasta que sin querer cayó a un charco de lodo y se llenó toda la cara, sin importarle logró encontrarlo e impidió que se fuera asustándolo mientras este se encontraba descifrando un mapa que había encontrado hace días en el laberinto-infierno, en la entrada.**

**Con tan tremendo susto cayó al lago y muy apenas Inychi lo iba a sujetar, cuando se llevó el brazalete que tenía en su mano izquierda--¡no, no te lo…!--, Inychi se sorprendió de tan divina joya, que intentó ponérselo, pero le fue imposible convocar su poder, aparte de que recibió mas de diez mil voltios de descarga por ponérselo, Kai ya estando adentro del agua y sentado (el lago no era tan profundo) lo reprendió.**

**--¡te dije que no lo hicieras, ¿que intentabas niño?!—le arrebató el brazalete**

**Cuando iba a salir del agua, Inychi ya estaba en el suelo y con el dolor en todo el cuerpo, Kai intentó levantarlo (para ayudarlo) pero como estaba empapado ambos se electrocutaron, y de tan entumido que Inychi tenía el cuerpo, se le ocurrió que con el calor del cuerpo de Kai lograría regresar a la normalidad,( pues es el mejor método, especialmente entre dos seres de distintas razas), aunque fueron de mal en peor, Kai se resistía, mientras que Inychi no sentía su cuerpo, solo el de Kai, y sobre todo no faltó que se sintiera algo intimidado, puesto que nunca antes había estado tan cerca de un chico.**

**Después de un rato se quedaron tirados en el suelo y ambos con el cuerpo entumido por la descarga, uno casi encima del otro, el brazalete salió volando y a su dueño le costó trabajo encontrarlo, además de que tenía la ligera sospecha de que alguien mas estaba con ellos, y que seguro se lo había encontrado.**

**Kai se levantó del suelo, mientras que Inychi trataba de olvidar la situación por la que había pasado mientras estaba con él; ambos se apartaban la vista y trataban de no juntarse tanto, parecía ser que la parte humana de Inychi se había enamorado de Kai, mientras que el demonio no podía verlo ni en pintura, ya que aborrecía a los humanos, sobre todo a los "semidioses", pues le traían muy malos recuerdos. **

**Llegando al fin de este embrollo, Kai se adelantó y se dirigió hacia el interior del paraíso, pues presentía que la persona o ser que los observaba se encontraba en esos terrenos, Inychi lo seguía para ver que no le hiciera daño a la esfera, y por que comenzaba a tener visiones de que la tercera persona se trataba de alguien conocido, muy conocido, Kai veía que este todavía lo seguía, así que hacía todo lo posible por perderlo de vista.**

**--¿Qué haces?, ¡deja de seguirme!—le decía sin voltear a verlo, Inychi no le respondía, pero seguía sus pasos.**

**Kai jugaba con la esfera dentro de su pantalón, mientras se concentraba en el cosmos del misterioso ser.**

**--¡he dicho que dejes de seguirme!, ¿buscas algo?—lo notaba algo preocupado.**

**De pronto la esfera comenzó a brillar y aventó a Kai hacia el árbol más cercano que había, este solo se quedó en el suelo, y la esfera salió de su pantalón rodando hacia donde se encontraba su dueño, este la recogió del suelo y la desapareció en sus manos, Kai no se sorprendió de la desaparición, sin embargo, si de lo mucho que la esfera cambió, y de que le sangraran las manos al demonio; después de desaparecer la esfera, se las vio, y se asustó mucho, ya que era la primera vez que le ocurría esto. En señal de debilidad se desmayó, Kai por puro instinto corrió a sujetarlo, y mientras hacía que recobrara la fuerza el demonio se estaba apoderando poco a poco de él. Kai trataba de detener el proceso con el medallón que tenía en su cuello, el cual tenía poderes ocultos; al fin logrado lo que quería, Inychi descansó su mente y cuerpo arriba del mismo árbol en el que se había golpeado Kai, pues ahí lo había acomodado este, y en la rama mas alta, con tal de que no se escapará o lo siguiera, pues podría despertar de nuevo el demonio y esta vez si acabaría con su vida; el árbol estaba tan alto que no cualquiera bajaría así tan fácil, así que se encontraba muy seguro ahí.**

**Ya entrando de lleno al asunto del misterioso cosmos, Kai entró muy tranquilo y con el menor ruido posible al bosque, mientras mas caminaba mas grande se hacía el cosmos, hasta que se llegó a encontrar con Inu Yasha, el cual se encontraba acostado arriba de un árbol y comiéndose una manzana.**

**--¡ah!, eres tu. ¿Qué haces aquí?—le preguntaba al hanyou.**

**--pasaba por aquí, cuando comencé a sentir una extraña presencia, algo así como una mezcla de Tennyo y Youkai, ¿supongo que sabes lo que es un Tennyo?—se le quedaba viendo con cara de sorpresa, ya que era la primera vez que lo veía tan pálido, parecía casi vampiro.**

**--Algo así.**

**--la he sentido desde hace una semana, ¿acaso tu no la has sentido?**

**Kai se quedó algo pensativo con respecto a lo de Tennyo-Youkai, y pensó en Inychi.**

**--[pero si él llegó ayer, además…no, no puede ser él**

**--¡hola, me escuchaste!—le aventó una piedra, y el segundo la detuvo con su mano.**

**--si, te oí, lo que pasa es que en este estado me es imposible sentir la presencia de un demonio o cualquier otro ser, solo los humanos.**

**--¿y por que?**

**--mis poderes no me lo permiten, solo mi alter ego tiene esa capacidad. ¿Sabes si acaso los Tennyo tengan alguna reliquia u objeto de gran valor que lleven siempre consigo?**

**--que yo sepa, solo las mujeres, ¿Por qué?**

**--no, por nada.**

**Con más razón era obvio que Inychi no fuera Tennyo, puesto que no era chica, sin embargo, su lado humano tenía un gran parecido a uno de ellos, y eso era por el color de su piel y ojos, además de que tenía una rara esfera de color negro en su poder.**

**--eh… ¿A dónde vas?**

**--con la princesa, hoy he quedado de llevarla al castillo**

**--yo te acompaño, aquí no hay nada mas que hacer, además el ruido que hacen los espíritus de este lugar es muy molesto.**

**Ambos se fueron del bosque, pero primero fueron por Inychi, y la tremenda sorpresa que Kai se llevó, cuando descubrió que no estaba, a parte de que había gotas de sangre en el suelo, que iban en caminito, además el árbol estaba lleno casi por completo.**

**--¿buscabas a alguien?—le preguntaba Inu Yasha.**

**--si, a un…un a-mi-go.**

**Cuando vio de cerca al árbol, notó que no solo estaba cubierto de sangre, si no que también del elixir que contenía la rara esfera de Inychi.**

**--este…este aroma ya lo había sentido antes, ¿Quién estaba contigo?**

**Entonces el tatuaje comenzó a brillar, y al mismo tiempo de que se encontraba cerca del elixir, su cuerpo lo absorbió y lo fortaleció, transformándolo.**

**--¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—le preguntaba muy sorprendido por el rápido cambio de apariencia.**

**--no lo se, creo que el elixir se fusionó con mi cuerpo—se veía algo sorprendido.**

**La sustancia había desaparecido por completo, solo quedaba la sangre.**

**--¿a quien buscabas?**

**--a…a un Youkai llamado Inychi.**

**--¿I…Inychi?—se quedó boquiabierto al escuchar el nombre.**

**--¿lo conoces?—Kai se le quedó viendo con cara de curiosidad (ahora transformado en Tsurugi)**

**--si, todo el tiempo cuidaba de él, es como mi hermano menor **

**--¿y la esfera que llevaba siempre en su cuello? **

**--era una reliquia sagrada, por parte de sus ancestros, su padre la utilizaba para alimentarse de sus poderes, y con eso estaba dispuesto a mantener a los humanos y a los hanyou bajo su control **

**--¿Cómo sabes?**

**--por que él me lo relató.**

**--¿y por que está él contigo, no se supone que los Hanyou y los Youkai no se llevan?**

**Kai ya sabía que Inychi era amigo de Inu Yasha, pero Tsurugi no, por eso hacía tantas preguntas, además de que era muy curioso, y es que Kai tiene el poder de ver hacia otras épocas y lo que pasa en estas (tiene el poder de ver hacia el futuro), con mas razón sabía sobre la amistad entre Inu Yasha y el hanyou, pero no sobre la vida de este último, puesto que tampoco sabía su carácter ni su forma de actuar ante las personas.**

**Inu Yasha y Tsurugi se dirigieron a toda prisa a buscar por todo el lugar a Inychi, con las esperanzas de que se encontraría aún con vida, parecía demasiado tarde pero al menos todavía seguía con vida, y no en muy buenas condiciones que digamos.**

**--hola, ¿te encuentras bien?—le decía Tsurugi mientras trataba de mantenerlo despierto.**

**--¡Inychi, ¿estás consciente?!—le preguntaba Inu Yasha.**

**El chico reaccionó rápidamente al escuchar la voz de su maestro, abrió los ojos y lo volteó a ver, sonriéndole de alegría al verlo de nuevo.**

**--¡ma…maestro, eres tu!, que bueno…es verte…otra vez.**

**Volteó a ver a Tsurugi y se sorprendió demasiado por que parecía casi su mismo retrato, aunque trataba de averiguar quien era, hasta que lo miró a los ojos y notó un brillo muy familiar, entonces se sonrojó un poco y se desmayó.**

**El brillo que había visto era el de los ojos de Kai, pero por más que quería imaginárselo tal y como era, no podía, y el brillo desaparecía, dejando una mirada más despierta y tranquila.**

**Mientras se encontraba inconsciente su lado humano había vuelto, por lo que el demonio le había dejado profundas heridas en todo el cuerpo, y había lastimado un poco y como siempre su pobre y triste corazón, lo único en que pensaba era en la mirada tan inquietante de Kai, sobre todo del color de sus ojos; el demonio se había alejado por un tiempo, para dejarlo descansar de las pesadillas y el hambre de venganza que lo atormentaban todos los días.**

**Afuera, en la realidad, Kai había regresado a la normalidad, y los tres se encontraban en el club, Inu Yasha en el tejado como es de costumbre, y Kai con la princesa, en el castillo de los hielos, y tratando de olvidar el rostro de Inychi.**

**--¿Qué te ocurre Kai? Te noto algo inquieto y confundido, ¿pasó algo allá en Terranova?—le preguntaba la princesa viéndolo a los ojos, y con una pequeña pero insoportable preocupación.**

**Este le respondía retirándole la mirada, pues seguía viendo a Inychi, pero esta vez en sus ojos (en los ojos de la princesa).**

**--estoy bien, solo un poco cansado.**

**--¿si quieres nos vamos?**

**--¡no!, tu sigue buscando la puerta, mejor déjame salir a tomar aire, te prometo regresar contigo para que juntos la busquemos.**

**--esta bien.**

**Saliendo para afuera del castillo, se quedó sentado en uno de los rincones del grande balcón, y se agarró la cabeza con las manos en señal de fastidio.**

**--¿Por qué no me lo puedo quitar de la mente?, es como…como si mi corazón no lo quisiera hacer, ¿Qué me está pasando?—realmente lucía muy confundido**

**--¿por que no me lo cuentas todo?, tal vez yo te pueda ayudar—le decía la princesa con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.**

**--¡vamos, dime que te sucede príncipe!**

**Le contó todo, y ella encontró la respuesta a su problema, pero no logró tranquilizarlo.**

**--él está enamorado de ti, bueno, al menos su lado humano, por lo que tu corazón reacciona ante tal sentimiento, tratando de corresponder, pero como tu no le ayudas le vas haciendo daño, no es malo, pero si molesto, y lo único que puedes hacer es hablar con él, trata de comprender sus sentimientos, pero hazle entender que entre tu y él no puede existir tal relación.**

**--supongo que es lo mejor—lo decía agachando la cabeza.**

**--pero hazlo sin lastimarlo, o de lo contrario le causarás una pequeña conmoción.**

**Pero no lo hizo, al día siguiente lo encontró en el patio trasero del club, entrenando con la Tessaiga de Inu Yasha, y tratando de hacer el viento cortante, aunque era claro que solo Inu Yasha y Sesshomaru lo podían lograr; no se percató de que había alguien mas con él, así que decidió darle vuelo a la espada y lo que pasó fue que terminó por lastimar a Kai, este último cayó al suelo con una leve herida en la mejilla derecha, y con una mirada de seriedad se levantó.**

**--te… ¿te encuentras bien?—Inychi se le acercó para ayudarle y le dio la mano, pero Kai se la rechazó evitando que lo tocara.**

**--¡no!, estoy bien. **

**Entonces el corazón de Inychi reaccionó al escuchar su voz, no importaba en que tono, solo se estaba cegando y dejándose llevar por la ilusión, hasta que Kai se le acercó y por detrás le arrebató el colmillo de las manos.**

**--¡sabes!, la manera en que utilizaste al colmillo es de cobardes.**

**Inychi se bajó de la nube, y actuó como el hanyou que siempre fue, se quedó boquiabierto y después se le puso al tu por tu, le dijo todas sus verdades en la cara, y el príncipe estelar lo ignoró mostrándole la manera correcta de comenzar un pleito; primero probó su potencial con la espada, el hanyou esquivaba todos los movimientos del ninja.**

**--eres bueno niño, ¡pero eso no es nada para mí!—lo atacó nuevamente, pero esta vez utilizó el viento cortante a su manera, con una nueva técnica que le robó a Sesshomaru y a Mennomaru. Absorbió el poder de la Tessaiga, y el tatuaje lo transformó nuevamente en un demonio, después utilizó la espada como las garras de Sesshomaru, mientras atacaba ambos cambiaban el entorno con sus poderes, hasta que se llegaron a encontrar en el bosque (en Terranova); para rematar el final con un salto y ataque con ambas manos, un viento cortante muy espectacular, tanto que Inu se sorprendió de que un guerrero semidiós pudiera controlar a su colmillo de acero. **

**Al final cayó al suelo y ya inconsciente el tatuaje lo regresó a la normalidad, por otro lado, Inychi recibió esta vez el ataque, lo que lo dejó sin fuerzas y ánimos para pelear, pues ahora resultaba que comenzaba a tenerle un poco de miedo a su "amor platónico", por la forma de actuar al momento del enfrentamiento, y se quedó paralizado por un momento, viendo una vez mas el rostro de Kai, que ahora se le hacía mas misterioso que antes, y menos atractivo.**

**--¿te encuentras bien Kisai—le decía el hanyou, mientras le limpiaba las heridas a Kai, quien se encontraba aún dormido, pero con una extraña mirada que le helaba el corazón al hermoso ser (a Inychi)**

**--¿huh?, si…eso creo—se sentó en el suelo, muy cerca de Kai, y cuando Inu se fue para traer a Kagome, aprovechó la tranquilidad; intentó absorber el poder del tatuaje para ver si así le retiraba el ser endemoniado en el que se estaba convirtiendo, pero cuando estaba por la última fase, un extraño, místico, pero pacifico aroma lo envolvió nuevamente en un mundo de éxtasis, (este aroma provenía claramente del cuerpo de Kai, y es que solo pasaba cuando llegaba la última etapa del invierno; el color de su piel cambiaba, regresando al Kai de siempre, un chico muy maduro, apuesto, y muy humano, pero eso sí, con la mirada tan fría como siempre)**

**En cuestión de segundos su apariencia volvía a ser la de todos los días, incluso esa mirada tan pérdida y vacía había desaparecido, aquél príncipe de fuego se pasaba del lado de los humanos.**

**Había pasado más de una hora desde que Inu Yasha se había ido, y al parecer no iba a ir por Kagome, si no con ella, con más razón Inychi no se quedó a esperarlo, decidió echarle una vuelta entera al bosque para deshacerse del estrés que lo estaba enloqueciendo; en el recorrido pasaron por su mente aquellos viejos recuerdos de cuando estaba en casa, y muchos de ellos eran acerca de Inu Yasha y sus amigos, también de su fiel Orión, con el que los días Tristes y tormentosos se convertían siempre en días soleados y acogedores. Hubo días terribles y difíciles de olvidar.**

**En el transcurso de su partida, Kai había recuperado el conocimiento, y se preguntaba la razón por la que se encontraba en el bosque, con tan solo pensarlo regresó al inicio del camino, donde anteriormente se encontraba (en el club), cuando lo hizo yacía en el interior del lago, el cual se encontraba en el patio trasero de este, todo mojado debido a que ahí fue donde su mente lo llevó.**

**--¡ha, ha, ha!, ¿Qué haces ahí?, ¿te dio calor?—le decía la princesa burlándose de lo serio y confundido que estaba. Este simplemente se le quedaba viendo con cara de "¡muy graciosa!"**

**La princesa lo ayudó a salir del lago, después le trajo una toalla del interior del club y puso a secar su ropa en el sol, por lo que tuvo que cubrirse el cuerpo con la toalla misma.**

**Por otra parte, Inychi se quedó todo el día entero en el bosque, así que buscó un lugar acogedor y calmado para poder descansar, ya no le importaba Kai, simplemente quería regresar a casa con sus amigos, y nueva familia. **

**--por primera vez me siento tan solo, pero no tengo miedo, solo me siento… perdido—se decía a si mismo, mientras observaba las constelaciones y buscaba entre ellas la suya y la de su querida hermana.**

**--como te extraño tanto hermana, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo, admirando como siempre las estrellas, sobre todo dándome lecciones de astronomía—de pronto su mirada había cambiado constantemente, y de sus ojos salían cálidas y ligeras lágrimas, era la primera vez que lloraba, sentía como si el corazón se le comprimiera de tan solo pensar en ella, esa tierna y adorable niña de cabellos verde azulados y ojos cristalinos, que lo acompañaba todo el tiempo y le daba valiosos consejos, siempre cuidaba de él cuando se encontraba enfermo, y hasta parecía su hermana mayor.**

**Después de un rato de dolor se quedó dormido, acurrucado con el suave y tibio viento que movía las hojas del árbol que le hacía compañía esa noche.**

**Al día siguiente, como siempre, Kai se quedó sentado (esta vez un poco melancólico) en el tejado**

**--¿sigues así, Kai?—la princesa no lo quería ver triste, pero lo que le decía no era suficiente para alegrarle el corazón--he intentado casi todo, pero no consigo regresarte los ánimos que hace semanas tenías, y todo por que conociste a ese tal "Inychi", ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, por que te lastimas así?**

**--es que…no creo que lo entiendas—su voz se oía demasiado apagada--[después de todo tu y yo ya no estamos unidos como antes**

**--no entiendo lo que tu corazón siente, sin embargo…aún puedo saber lo que piensas, y lo que pasa por tu cabeza en cualquier momento, pero no puedo descifrar con claridad lo que te ocurre, ¿o le haces daño a tu corazón a propósito…o simplemente tienes miedo a enamorarte de un chico?**

**--…--no responde a su pregunta, pero ella sabe que la ha escuchado.**

**--¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando te le acercas?**

**--al principio nada, aunque después un enorme calor me invade.**

**--¿Cómo cuando estás con una chica?**

**--no, es diferente, es como si me consumiera.**

**--y… ¿todo el tiempo, con la misma intensidad?**

**--hasta ahora si**

**--¿entonces por eso te alejas de él?**

**--sabía que no lo entenderías…hay algo en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo de mi corazón que me llama con tanta insistencia. Cuando estoy con él ese llamado se convierte en magnetismo, y me impulsa, pero…por otra parte, al hacerle caso al magnetismo expongo no solo mi vida, si no también mis sentimientos.**

**La princesa sabía que el magnetismo era a causa del tatuaje que llevaba en su hombro izquierdo, y el que pusiera su vida en peligro era por la forma en la que sus poderes y la unión del tatuaje repelían los poderes de Inychi, convirtiéndolos en veneno para su cuerpo.**

**--es por eso que no me le puedo acercar.**

**Después de la plática tan profunda partió hacia donde podría estar Inychi, con tal de encontrarlo y darle refugio en el club, así que la princesa, para conocerlo decidió ir con Kai, pero este se lo impidió, y para callar sus regaños y preocupaciones la besó, ella al final lo comprendió y lo dejó irse.**

**Al llegar al bosque comenzó a sentir una cosmoenergía muy maligna y poderosa, y cuando por fin logró encontrar a Inychi, una sombra intentó atacarlo, pero consiguió salvarlo y llevárselo del lugar; ambos llegaron a la parte mas segura del bosque, y ya ahí, fuera del peligro trató de despertarlo, aunque cuando lo hizo se volvió a desmayar, así que se lo llevó hasta el club, de ahí en adelante comenzó a sentir que la sombra lo vigilaba muy de cerca, ahora cada vez que se acercaba al bosque tendría que cuidarse de ese espectro.**

**Al fin llegando al club le buscó un lugar para dormir, y aprovechando que la princesa se encontraba soñando se lo llevó cargando hasta el segundo piso, evitando que ella lo viera.**

**Al día siguiente salió a entrenar como siempre, e Inu Yasha lo observaba, después lo enfrentaba en forma de juego con el colmillo sagrado, y Kai con Sen-Ryu (su sable), ambos se encontraban muy concentrados que Kai había olvidado por completo que el demonio se encontraba con ellos en el club; la princesa ya había almorzado, y como todos los domingos fue a visitar a Benji para verlo en su progreso, esta vez fue tarde, pues le había prometido a las chicas que les ayudaría con la tarea de la escuela.**

**--¿estás segura que no se te hace tarde?**

**--no, no te preocupes, además…le avisé a Benji, y dijo que por él no había problema.**

**Las tres (Maria Fernanda, Paty, y la princesa) estaban muy entretenidas con la tarea, e iban de un rincón a otro para buscar lo necesario, sin imaginar que no eran las únicas que se encontraban adentro del club; la princesa tenía que buscar información en las computadoras de arriba en el segundo piso, sobre todo guiándose por los apuntes de Kai, que quien sabe como le hacía pero estaba entre los alumnos mas destacados, con un segundo lugar en el cuadro de honor, puesto que a Capitán (Zero) se encontraba en primero. Al subir fue primero al laboratorio del último rincón, pero no encontró nada, así que se dirigió al cuarto de Kai, donde no encontraba su mochila pero si algunas bases en el ordenador.**

**--¿Dónde diantre habrá dejado la mochila?, espero que no la haya dejado en el mismo lugar de la última vez.**

**Después de recopilar toda la información necesaria de su base de datos encontró su mochila debajo de la cama.**

**Al fin, cuando encontró lo que buscaba, salió del cuarto para regresar con las chicas al comedor, pero en la entrada del segundo piso, antes de bajar las escaleras, se encontró una espada, intentó recogerla pero esta había levitado y desaparecido; después de un minuto se levantó del suelo (pues al tratar de agarrar la espada se cayó de boca), no sin antes encontrarse con una extraña silueta que se dirigía hacia donde ella se encontraba.**

**--¿te encuentras bien?—al momento de preguntarle y ayudarla a levantarse, la princesa se quedó atrapada por su mirada, y comenzó a ver un extraño paraíso, muy parecido a ****Fantasia, el chico se le quedaba viendo mucho, tratando de descifrar quien era el bellísimo ángel que se encontraba con él, ya que tenía cierto parecido con su "fallecida" hermana. Después de que ella se encontraba nuevamente de pie, comenzó a sentir una extraña corazonada que la envolvió en un largo sueño; (aquella silueta era nada menos que Inychi, y ****era la primera vez que ****la princesa ****veía a un demonio como él****, ya que solo los veía en pintura) Inychi la llevó al cuarto mas cercano que encontró, o sea se el de Kai. La acostó en la cama y la cubrió con una sábana, se estuvo con ella un buen rato, observándola una y otra vez, hasta que comenzó a sentir una extraña presencia, alguien mas, aparte de ellos dos se encontraba en el segundo piso; al levantarse de la cama trató de observar cuidadosamente el cuarto, y con los ojos cerrados buscó una señal que le indicara donde se podía encontrar la tercera presencia, mientras lo hacía, no se daba cuenta por donde caminaba, hasta que gracias a la mochila de Kai se tropezó, entonces abrió los ojos y así tan de repente le apareció una imagen en la mente, donde él se encontraba amarrado a uno de los barrotes de un castillo e inconsciente, y Kai lo estaba besando.**

**--¡aaahhh!—con esos gritos logró despertar a la princesa, quien al ver inmediatamente al causante se asustó demasiado y se acurrucó en la cama.**

**--¡Qui…qui…quien eres tu!—decía ella, mientras el demonio parecía querer despertar otra vez, pero su lado humano no lo dejaba, ya que se encontraba en un pequeño trance causado por la imagen en su cabeza; cuando la princesa se levantó, se acercó muy sigilosamente hacia donde él se encontraba, y como estaba inconsciente aprovechó para averiguar mas acerca de él. Primero se acercó a su pecho para ver si estaba con vida (trataba de escuchar su corazón), después buscaba en algunas partes de su cuerpo algo con lo que se distinguiera (un tatuaje o una cicatriz) al principio no encontraba nada.**

**--¡ay no! Creo que tendré que hacerlo del modo mas difícil y vergonzoso—entonces le descubrió el pecho, pero siguió sin hallar respuestas, por lo que pasó su mano por este hasta llegar a la parte inferior (hasta la cintura), con esto trató de ver si había alguien mas dentro de su esencia; llegando casi a la última parte se detuvo, ya que él se había despertado. Con esto la asustó, pues el demonio se había apoderado de su cuerpo nuevamente. Con los ojos rojos y una cicatriz en la frente que le brillaba, se levantó del suelo y mandó a volar a la princesa, ella no pudo hacer nada por lo asustada que se encontraba, y afuera del club Kai comenzó a sentir un ligero dolor en el corazón, algo le decía que su princesa no se encontraba bien.**

**--¿Qué te sucede, estás bien?—le preguntaba Inu Yasha, mientras veía como batallaba con el dolor, ya que se había quedado de rodillas en el suelo. **

**--¡la…la princesa!—rápidamente sin pensarlo, y con la ayuda de Tsurugi se tele transportó hacia donde estaba ella; logró llegar justo a tiempo para sujetarla entre sus brazos, ya después de eso el dolor desapareció.**

**--¿te encuentras bien?—le preguntaba mientras la miraba a los ojos para averiguar lo que le había pasado (le estaba leyendo la mente)**

**--ss…si, gracias por sujetarme. ¡Así que él es Inychi!—lo miraba un poco asustada.**

**--así es.**

**--Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió?, de pronto se veía muy humano hasta que se levantó y comenzó por querer atacarme. **

**--Es que sucede que no es un demonio completo, es un…un Tsukikase. El que actuara de esa forma fue por que la parte demonio se encontraba dormida temporalmente[pero yo sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría algo así —entonces agachó la cabeza—si la princesa llegaba a descubrir mas acerca de él de seguro la querría lastimar, ya me lo temía--y es que lo que mas le molestaba a él de su persona real (de la apariencia humana de la princesa) era su curiosidad por saberlo todo.**

**Ambos se encontraban en el suelo, uno encima del otro (la princesa encima de Kai), mientras que Inychi se había vuelto a desmayar, entonces en cuestión de segundos Kai volvió a sentir la extraña presencia que en el bosque, y sabía que se encontraba dentro de la habitación con ellos.**

**--¡Kai…que es ese cosmos tan terrible!—la princesa lo abrazaba con fuerza.**

**El poder aumentaba cada vez más, y se dirigía hacia donde estaba Inychi, así que Kai impidió que se metiera en su cuerpo tirándose y cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, mientras, la princesa estaba vulnerable al poder, por lo que el espectro había aprovechado para posesionar su cuerpo.**

**--¡NO, princesa!—Kai al parecer no alcanzó a salvarla y la sombra se la llevó consigo después de manipularla.**

**Llegó el momento en que Inychi regresó a la forma de antes (un hanyou), aunque todavía se veía como un humano, y cuando despertó encontró a Kai viendo por la ventana del pasillo un poco deprimido (minutos después ya habían salido del cuarto). Al verlo así intentó acercársele y animarlo, pero sabía que le sería inútil pues sentía que comenzaba a conocerlo mucho mejor, y le empezó a temer a su lado humano, como Kai a su lado oscuro.**

**--[es la primera vez que conozco a un chico como él, sobre todo por que en mi época el mas fuerte era mi medio hermano Seken, a decir verdad se parece mucho**

**Llegó la noche y Kai aún seguía ahí, mientras que a Inychi comenzó a vencerlo el sueño, y cuando lo volteó a ver se acordó de la princesa. En esos instantes en la mirada de este se reflejó una calidez muy similar a la que tenía cuando estaba con la princesa, un nuevo sentimiento surgió en su corazón y esta vez no lo pudo detener****. Inychi yacía en el suelo, muy cerca de la entrada del pasillo, ****cerca de la puerta de la habitación para ser exacta, y se encontraba totalmente dormido; ya entre sueños recordaba aquella visión en su mente, y entonces se sonrojó, Kai desde la ventana se dio cuenta y se preguntó por que, pero luego volvió a la realidad y pensó en Karina.**

**Del otro lado de este universo mágico se encontraba la princesa, atrapada en el interior de un castillo, en el jardín trasero y acomodada en una hamaca hecha de flores y enredaderas, ella se encontraba "suspendida" por un hechizo que la tenía atrapada en su propia mente; dentro de su universo pensaba en Kai, mientras trataba de liberarse del estado en el que se encontraba, y lloraba por él, llamándolo con tal de que viniera a salvarla, pero no sabía que él no la escuchaba.**

**--¿Por qué no la encuentro, donde la tiene?—su mirada se empezaba a nublar a causa del cansancio, y es que ya era mucho de tanto buscarla y el sueño no lo dejaba en paz; tan pronto Capitán supo que la princesa estaba ausente y buscó a Kai, por lo que se acordó del extraño tatuaje que tenía en su cuerpo, e inmediatamente corrió en su búsqueda dejando de lado todo lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando lo encontró estaba a punto de caer al suelo, así que por suerte logró sujetarlo a tiempo para después llevárselo cargando y acostarlo en su habitación, tan pronto él descansó su mente con un tranquilizante que Capitán le había dado (pues supo lo que le ocurría con tan solo verlo a los ojos antes de que se desvaneciera por completo) lo único que alcanzó a decir en esos instantes fue la mitad del nombre de la princesa.**

**--Ka…Kari…--después se fue totalmente.**

**Cuando le había hecho efecto el sedante el tatuaje dejó de brillar, dejando a un Kai más pálido por la energía que había perdido. Mientras la princesa lloraba encerrada en su propio universo su príncipe de hielo se moría por tenerla entre sus brazos nuevamente. **

**Mientras Kai se encontraba inconsciente Inychi comenzó a sentir desde el bosque la misma presencia que lo había lastimado en la habitación, por lo que despertó e inmediatamente se tele transportó al bosque, pero cuando llegó, su hermano le tenía una trampa muy bien preparada (la presencia era de su hermano, el cual lo estaba buscando para acabar con su vida, ¿razones?, cosas de hermanos, algo similar a Sesshomaru con Inu Yasha), para ese entonces Inychi se encontraba entre las enredaderas del ****árbol del olvido, un árbol que te hacía olvidar hasta tu identidad.**

**Al día siguiente Kai se había levantado mas temprano que de costumbre, y de desayuno se había llevado una manzana y había dejado una nota en el comedor, su desesperación era mucha que se había ido a buscar a la princesa con algunas señales que le habían dado su cabeza la noche del día anterior.**

**--¡Miren esto chicos!, al parecer Kai si que está muy triste y desesperado—decía Shingo, los demás, incluso Benji, estaban muy preocupados por el estado de ánimo de Kai, quien estaba a punto de encontrar el escondite secreto de esta enigmática sombra que se había llevado a su princesa.**

**Primero se internó en los más oscuros y tenebrosos lugares del bosque, pues ahí fue la primera vez que sintió esa cosmoenergía. A mitad del camino, y como caído del cielo apareció Inu Yasha para ayudarlo y acompañarlo en su búsqueda, además de que también buscaba respuestas sobre esa sombra.**

**--¡oye, ¿Por qué la prisa?!—le preguntaba el hanyou mientras lo perseguía saltando de árbol en árbol, y viendo que Kai no le respondía se lo seguía preguntando hasta que había logrado hacer que lo escuchara**

**--¡esa sombra se ha llevado a la princesa!—sabía que algo no estaba bien con ella, y con mas razón andaba tan desesperado por encontrarla, ya que el dolor en su corazón había vuelto, y esta vez crecía a cada instante (por la unión que había entre ellos, unión de sangre, y el medallón que ella le había regalado).**

**--¿Qué te sucede, estás bien?—le preguntaba Inu Yasha mientras lo detenía para que no se cayera.**

**--es el mismo…dolor…de ayer—su cuerpo parecía no controlarlo como antes, y eso era por el tatuaje que llevaba, por mas que quería sostenerse en pie no podía, hasta que se le volvió a nublar la vista y se desmayó.**

**--¡Kai, Kai, despierta!—Inu logró mantenerlo despierto por un rato pero no evitó que se desvaneciera, y para cuando lo intentó despertar él ya había encontrado la forma de ir con la princesa, si, pues por medio de la mente se metió en sus pensamientos y así se comunicó con ella (astralmente por así decirlo), pudo volver a sentir su voz tan cerca como antes.**

**--¡Kai, eres tu, que bueno que has venido por mi, no sabes…no sabes cuanto te extrañé!—para responderle era lógico que se encontraba inconsciente todavía, pero dentro de su universo se lo podía imaginar y hasta tocarlo, pero no sentirlo, puesto que era mucha la distancia entre sus cuerpos.**

**--me alegro de que sigas conmigo, pensé que…que no te volvería a ver—le decía él mientras la abrazaba, ella lloraba sin cesar, y no solo de alegría, si no que también por que trataba de sentir su cuerpo pero no podía, le dolía no tenerlo a su lado realmente.**

**En ese pequeño lapso aprovechó para preguntarle donde la tenía oculta, y ella le dio todos los detalles, también le dijo lo misterioso y peligroso que era, con eso él estuvo advertido y mas seguro de quien se trataba su oponente.**

**--no es mucho el tiempo que podemos estar juntos, así que…perdóname por dejarte sola otra vez, cuando te encuentre te prometo estar todo el tiempo que quieras contigo, adiós princesita—después de las últimas palabras le dio un beso, pero como no lo sintieron Tsurugi les ayudó tomando el lugar, por lo que el beso no fue de Kai, si no de Tsurugi.**

**Afuera en la realidad Kai despertó e Inu Yasha lo ayudó a levantarse para seguir caminando.**

**--¿sabes hacia donde vamos?—le preguntaba.**

**--si, lo tengo todo solucionado.**

**Al final del recorrido encontraron una especie de portal virtual en el que entraron, y ya estando ahí se encontraron un pozo en forma de cascada, dentro de un jardín. Todo estaba tan tranquilo como para ser un lugar peligroso, pero el peligro no era ahí, si no dentro del pozo, ya que gracias a que Inu Yasha cayó por accidente encontraron un portal que los llevó hacia donde se encontraba la princesa.**

**Un hermoso paraíso, un árbol, y en este una hamaca, y en la hamaca yacía el tesoro mas preciado de Kai, su amada princesa, ella se encontraba inconsciente pero sin herida alguna. Hasta que Kai se acercó fue cuando despertó y se liberó del hechizo, por medio de un abrazo y su calor.**

**--¡Kai…no te vayas, no te vayas!—ella lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras sus lágrimas le mojaban la playera y el pecho, le daba tanto gusto verlo, y él le besaba el cabello y se lo acariciaba, la sentía muy dentro de si.**

**--claro que no me iré, nunca lo haría—mientras que este simplemente le sonreía, burlándose un poco por la actitud de su chica.**

**Mientras ellos se consolaban el uno al otro Inu Yasha se alejaba para dejarlos solos y buscar al enemigo, cuando lo encontró este lo atacó por la espalda dejándolo en el suelo. **

**--¡quien rayos eres!—le preguntó muy enojado por la forma de recibirlo. El espectro no le respondió, así que decidió averiguarlo por su propia cuenta y se volteó hacia donde se encontraba, y vaya sorpresa que se llevó cuando descubrió que se trataba del hermano mayor de Inychi.**

**--¿tu?—Inu Yasha sabía que donde estaba Inychi también estaba Seken, y eso era por que tenían asuntos que arreglar entre ellos como Inu Yasha con Sesshomaru, **

**Con más razón Inychi casi siempre salía lastimado por él, ya que eran muy tremendas las batallas que tenían; ahora podemos decir que Inu Yasha estaba preocupado de que le pasara algo a Inychi— [tal vez lo tiene en su poder —pensaba un poco asustado, pues Seken tenía una gran diferencia de poderes con Sesshomaru, por lo que ni el mismo "príncipe de ojos dorados" le ganaría.**

**--¡Maldito, donde lo tienes!**

**--¿realmente quieres saberlo?, ¿si te digo que harás al respecto?—en su rostro se reflejaba una sonrisa macabra y burlona.**

**--¿Por qué habría de decirte lo que haré?—aprovechó para arrastrarse por el suelo y así tomarlo de los pies y tirarlo, pero no le resultó por que el demonio tenía una gran habilidad para moverse, así que nuestro querido Inu salió perdiendo, o más bien volando.**

**Antes de caer fue salvado por las enredaderas de Kai, ya que él tenía la habilidad de controlarlas.**

**--¡uf, estuvo cerca, gracias por la atrapada, ¿y donde dejaste a la princesa?**

**--la llevé de regreso al club.**

**--¿tan rápido?**

**--usé la tele transportación, ¿entonces esta es la nueva versión del "príncipe del inframundo"?—cuando lo vio no le sorprendió que hubiera mutado tan rápido, ya que el invierno había terminado.**

**--¡con que tu eres ****Aki-no tama, el Dios de los hielos!**

**--¿Aki-no tama?—Inu Yasha se le quedaba viendo a Kai mientras trataba de desenredarse del árbol en el que este lo había puesto.**

**--es una larga historia. ¡Cuanto tiempo sin vernos a los ojos condenado demonio desalmado!—le decía Kai al momento de empezar a agarrar vuelo para atacarlo con la espada.**

**La batalla era muy intensa, y la victoria estaba decidida para Seken, pues por culpa del tatuaje que Kai llevaba consigo perdía gran parte de sus poderes y sus técnicas no surtían efecto en el demonio. Para cerrar con broche de oro el encuentro, Seken se marchó burlándose de lo débil que era Kai, y lo dejó muy malherido y tirado en el suelo, (puesto que se lo imaginaba más fuerte de lo que parecía), no sin antes ser detenido por Inu Yasha, ya que él seguía insistiendo en que dejara libre a Inychi.**

**--¡espera, aún no me has dicho que le has hecho a Inychi!—pero Seken ya estaba cansado de él así que comenzó a amenazarlo con su espada ahora que se encontraba indefenso y sin poder moverse (o sea se que le puso la punta de la espada casi cerca de los ojos).**

**--solo dime una cosa, ¿Qué harás con tal de salvarlo?, ¿Qué es lo que recibo a cambio yo si lo dejo libre?—pero Inu se negaba a darle lo que pedía, solo buscaba la mejor salida a tal embrollo, con esa expresión tan seria y pensativa Seken supo lo que significaba.**

**--¡sabía que te acobardarías!, ¿Por qué lo quieres salvar?, ¿Qué no se supone que los Hanyou y los Youkai no se llevan?**

**--¡eso no te incumbe, además…no lo hago por él, si no por mi!—de la manera en que Inu le respondía hacía que él se molestara aún mas, por lo que le acercaba mas la espada hasta que si decía otra palabra se la clavaba en la garganta, y al ver que no mostraba señales de miedo alguno se la retiró y le dijo la situación en la que se encontraba, pero no le reveló el lugar donde lo tenía.**

**--él está bien, al menos aún sigue con vida, así que deja de preocuparte por él, ya que de ahora en adelante yo me encargaré de "cuidarlo", así que ni se te ocurra buscarlo, de lo contrario te enfrentarás a las consecuencias.**

**Para no verlo tan incomodo por la forma en la que estaba acomodado le hizo un favor liberándolo de las enredaderas, después se marchó, desapareciendo en la espesa niebla del bosque.**

**--¡Oye, que te pasa, por que me dejaste colgado!, ¿te sucede algo?—le decía a Kai, luego lo volteó a ver y lo vio demasiado lastimado, el hombro le estaba sangrando a causa del brillo del tatuaje, y no solo eso, su esencia se estaba colapsando por la energía maligna contenida en este.**

**--será mejor que nos vayamos al club, después iremos por Inychi—Inu se lo llevó cargando en hombros hasta llegar, mientras el pobre príncipe ya hasta estaba alucinando por el dolor tan tremendo.**

**Al llegar al club la princesa se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba Kai, así que se lo llevó consigo para curarle las heridas, pensó que el daño era por fuera solamente, pero no se dio cuenta de que también por dentro.**

**Ya estando a solas en el segundo piso y en el cuarto de él, los dos comenzaron a platicar muy tranquilamente acerca de todo lo ocurrido en la semana, y en esa conversación se encontraba Inychi.**

**--estás muy lastimado Kai, ¿pues que fue lo que te pasó?**

**--tal vez… ¡ay!…no querrás saberlo—se quejaba mucho, pues las heridas si que eran profundas, mas bien parecían quemaduras y no cortadas. La princesa no sabía sobre el tatuaje que tenía en su hombro, y tampoco sabía lo débil y delicado que se ponía a causa de su poder, por lo que pensaba que solo eran heridas temporales.**

**--¡mira nada mas!, no cierran, ¿en serio que no fue nada grave?**

**--¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO!—de repente se le salió el demonio y la asustó demasiado—lo…lo siento, ¿estás bien?**

**--si, ¿Por qué no me cuentas nada?, desde que conocí a Inychi ya no me has dirigido ni un solo momento la palabra, solo te da gusto que esté contigo, pero no me dices por que—se lo decía como un sermón, mientras le limpiaba suavemente las heridas. Cada vez que ella tocaba su cuerpo con sus manos sentía como si lo purificara de toda la maldad del tatuaje, pero cuando intentaba tocarle el corazón con sus palabras y comentarios sus sentimientos se salían de control y sin pensarlo le gritaba.**

**--¿Por qué mejor no te quitas la playera?, así me será mas fácil curarte las heridas.**

**--[si lo hago se asustará—pensaba él—[pero… ¿y si es la única alternativa?, la he lastimado mucho con tan solo hacerme daño, para ella soy mas que la persona mas especial en su corazón, tengo que decírselo antes de que lo descubra por si sola—tenía miedo a que supiera que llevaba una semana y media con una maldición impregnada en su piel, sobre todo no quería que supiera mas acerca de Inychi, ya que últimamente había tenido visiones de él que se relacionaban con ella, y no eran nada buenas.**

**Así fue, se la quitó e inmediatamente se le vio el tatuaje, la princesa se sorprendió, no solo de lo lastimado que estaba su cuerpo, si no también de lo familiar que se le hacía el tatuaje.**

**--princesa…tengo algo que decirte, y quiero que me veas a los ojos—se volteó de frente y se le quedó viendo, le sostuvo la cabeza evitando que la desviara y comenzó el recuento de los daños:**

**--hace una semana que lo tengo, y es la causa principal de que me encuentre tan destrozado, no solo por fuera, también por dentro, es por eso que te lo quiero decir todo de una vez, pues no creo tener el tiempo suficiente después para hacerlo. El tatuaje es una maldición y le está haciendo mucho daño a mi cuerpo, sobre todo a mi corazón, he intentado todo y ni Zeta lo ha podido quitar.**

**--¡entonces eso significa que…!—se encontraba muy asustada, no quería que se le fuera para siempre.**

**--déjame terminar. Apareció por primera vez cuando descubrí ese extraño portal dimensional en Terranova, ¿te acuerdas de él?—le preguntaba.**

**--sss…si.**

**--ese día comencé a tener una serie de premoniciones que me avisaban lo que iba a ocurrir en toda una semana, y entre ellas se encontraba la llegada de un ser de otra época, Inychi, al parecer todo tenía que ver con él, ya que venía del portal. **

**--¿y como fue que…?—le señalaba el tatuaje.**

**--¿Qué lo obtuve?, fue realmente inexplicable, pues sucedió así tan de repente. Ese mismo día visité Terranova para hallar las respuestas a las visiones, y me encontré con el portal, en cuanto me acerqué a el comencé a sentir como si se me saliera el alma, una fuerte sacudida…y después allí estaba, me quemaba la piel con tan solo tocarme. Minutos después el dolor se alejó aunque el tatuaje permaneció allí.**

**--¿y como conociste a Inychi?—se sentía un poco mas tranquila al saber que no le causaba molestias todo el tiempo, pero aún así seguía teniendo miedo.**

**--lo conocí al entrar al portal, se encontraba muy lastimado, desde ese entonces supe que la extraña dimensión provenía del infierno, pero seguía sin saber por que razón había aparecido. Cuando se acercó a mi se tiró al suelo, pero logré sostenerlo antes de que cayera totalmente, y viendo lo lastimado que estaba su cuerpo me lo llevé. Pasamos ambos todo el tiempo juntos en Terranova, y nos hicimos amigos.**

**--hasta que la situación se puso difícil y tus sentimientos hacia él comenzaron a cambiar, ¿no es así?—se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

**--[pero… ¿Qué significa esto?, ¿Por qué actúa así cuando le hablo de él?—Kai no comprendía la expresión en el rostro de la princesa cada vez que él le mostraba sus sentimientos hacia Inychi, pensaba que tal vez se pondría triste por que ya se interesaba en alguien mas, pero parecía todo lo contrario, aunque por una parte se sentía incomodo con esa sensación.**

**--¿tienes miedo Kai?—le preguntaba de forma un tanto extravertida que hasta hacía que se sonrojara.**

**--mi…mi... ¿miedo? (gulp) —en cuanto se le quedó viendo rápidamente desvió la mirada aún sonrojado, pero la princesa se le acercó mas y lo tocó, después se dejó caer hacia él de tal forma que la abrazara, este muy avergonzado la abrazó y ella se recostó sobre su pecho.**

**--¿Por qué te sonrojaste?, ¿acaso…es por mi?—lo volteó a ver a los ojos y con una gran sonrisa se le acercó mas, juntando sus labios con los de él, lo besó pero él no le respondió, ya que sentía el cuerpo muy caliente a causa de lo que ella hacía, y es que eran ya tantos meses sin hacerlo que se sentía un poco intimidado. Ella hacía que le siguiera el ritmo, pues al parecer era una de esas veces en las que se sentía demasiado atraída hacia él, así que se quitó la blusa y se dejó solamente el sostén, y cuando él estaba a punto de hacerlo algo lo detenía.**

**--e…espera—la retiró de su lado antes de que ocurriera otra cosa, poniendo las manos en sus hombros.**

**--¿Qué pasa?—ella no lo comprendía y después veía como se levantaba del suelo--¿Por qué te vas?, ¿acaso sucede algo malo?**

**--no, no es eso, es solo que…no estoy preparado para hacerlo de nuevo.**

**--entiendo—la princesa se quedó en el suelo y se volvió a poner la blusa, para después soltarse a llorar en la cama, Kai la estaba escuchando, pero sabía que la razón de haberse detenido así era la correcta, por lo que se fue y la dejó sola.**

**Al salir del club tomó la decisión de salir a pasear un rato por el parque, con tal de sacar todos los malos momentos que había pasado y así mantenerse des estresado.**

**En el camino se encontró con un grave presentimiento que le envolvió el corazón de miedo y dolor, algo así como cuando la princesa se encuentra en peligro, solo que esta vez no era a causa de ella, si no de Inychi.**

**--¿por…por que está…pasándome esto?—el dolor iba aumentando cada vez que las visiones en su cabeza aparecían, y todas se trataban de Inychi; la primera en el bosque, Inychi entre las enredaderas del destino y con el cuerpo todo ensangrentado, la segunda, Seken aparece, y detrás suyo tiene oculta una espada, con la que piensa matar a Inychi, se acerca mas a él y se la ensarta en el corazón, y la tercera y última, Inychi se encuentra esta vez amarrado a uno de los barrotes del castillo del cielo (el supuesto castillo de Kaguya, la princesa de los cielos) suspendido por un tiempo, entonces, y sin saber por que, se ve en la misma visión que él (Kai) se le acerca y lo besa en los labios.**

**El dolor no se detenía, así que se tiró de rodillas al suelo apretándose muy fuerte el corazón con su mano izquierda, no solo era por el tatuaje, si no por el nuevo sentimiento que lo invadía cada que pensaba en él, por lo que se le salieron las lágrimas. El dolor casi hacía que se volviese a desvanecer, pero esta vez lo tele transportó hacia donde se encontraban Inychi y Seken.**

**--[¿pero…que hago aquí?--pensaba—a causa del dolor había perdido gran parte de los pensamientos mas recientes que tenía en la cabeza, por lo que también el momento en el que se encontraba con la princesa esa tarde en el club, no recordaba nada sobre lo que le pasó en esos instantes. Inmediatamente se levantó del suelo y se sacudió, después trató de averiguar a que lugar llegó a parar; tanto había recorrido y al final se encontró con la mayor de todas las sorpresas, allí estaba Inychi, amarrado al árbol del olvido, y ensangrentado por todas las partes de su débil y frágil cuerpo, rápidamente Kai lo reconoció y corrió hacia él. Muy sorprendido apenas se pudo sostener en pie por el dolor en su corazón.**

**--¡Inychi, vamos, despierta!—muy enojado y triste por verlo así trató de despertarlo, pero le fue imposible desatarlo del árbol ya que este se había adueñado de su cuerpo y sus recuerdos; de tanto intentarlo, sin razón los sentimientos de su corazón se salieron de control haciéndolo llorar incansablemente (pero del coraje), entonces intentó levantarse del suelo con las lágrimas en los ojos, pero fue demasiado el dolor que ya no sintió su corazón, ya no supo si latía o no, hasta que de la nada apareció una espada que se le incrustó en la espalda dejándolo malherido e inconsciente, la primera visión se había cumplido.**

**En el club la princesa también lo sintió, Kai se encontraba en problemas, así que le pidió ayuda a Inu Yasha para que la llevara hacia donde él se encontraba, y así lo hizo, ambos se fueron directo al bosque, y ahí los encontraron a los dos casi a punto de morir.**

**--¡Kai, Kai, despierta, no te vayas Kai, quédate conmigo!—la princesa le lloraba mucho, mientras al igual que la espada, de la nada salía su dueño, listo con ella para atravesarle la garganta a Inychi, y cuando la segunda visión estaba a punto de cumplirse Inu Yasha lo detuvo con sus garras de acero, y logró liberar el cuerpo malherido y destrozado de su discípulo para después revivirlo con un poco de su energía, así lo consiguió, y sin darse cuenta, por detrás suyo apareció Seken, golpeándolo en la cabeza con el mango de la espada. Inu cayó al suelo pero no fue nada grave; al poco tiempo Inychi despertó y recuperó gracias a la ayuda de su maestro todos sus recuerdos, y lo encontró en el suelo, muy enojado se levantó y buscó por todo el bosque a su hermano para derrotarlo, ya de ahí no se supo nada mas de los dos hermanos Kisaki.**

**Después de un rato el lugar se oyó muy solo y tenebroso, y ella siguió recostada en el pecho de él tratando de hacer que regresara a su lado, entre tantos lamentos Inu también se encontraba inconsciente.**

**--¡por favor Kai, yo se que puedes hacerlo, despierta!—le decía la chica, mientras sus lágrimas le mojaban la playera a él, y así con tan solo rogarle, su corazón volvió a latir para volver a ver el rostro de su dulce niña, quien ahora alegrada volvió a llorar aún mas y se tiró encima de él dándole un beso, y es que dicen por ahí que las lágrimas de una diosa son como un dulce canto para el alma y el corazón.**

**Gracias a su mágico llanto, la princesa logró recuperar el alma de su amado Kai, para después ir en busca de Inychi y Seken. Con la ayuda del poder psíquico de este los tres llegaron al lugar en el que se encontraban los hermanos, el castillo del cielo, para después encontrar a mitad de tan largo recorrido en el interior de este a un Inychi casi muerto.**

**--¡Inychi!—rápidamente Inu corrió en su ayuda pero se dio cuenta de que ya estaba muerto, su frágil cuerpo estaba muy lastimado, y su corazón ya no latía.**

**Kai sentía una enorme tristeza cada vez que lo veía, por lo que para tratar de olvidar el amor que sentía por él abrazaba a la princesa, y aunque estaba con ella sentía como si parte de él se hubiera ido con Inychi, el tatuaje ya no le hacía daño, pero no se encontraba tan bien debido a que había cruzado hace horas el umbral de la muerte, así que la princesa todo el tiempo lo trajo consigo cargando en hombros. Los tres se quedaron con Inychi, y la princesa trató de hacer un sacrificio para regresarlo a la vida, intentaba acordarse de algunos, pero en lo que lo hacía apareció Seken para agarrarlos a todos por sorpresa y llevarse a la princesa consigo al interior del castillo (mas adentro, en una de las habitaciones de este). Kai intentaba seguirle el paso al demonio, pero todavía no se recuperaba por completo, aunque estaba dispuesto a perder la vida por salvarla, pues era parte de su misión en la vida (un buen caballero estelar, que sea digno de merecer el título, se sacrifica para proteger a su princesa, la princesa Atenea).**

**--llévame…con ella—le decía a Inu, así que este le hizo caso tele transportándolo al sitio de todo el castillo donde se encontraba Seken, y mientras Kai recuperaba a la princesa Inu Yasha se quedaba a velar por el alma de su querido discípulo y cuidar lo que quedaba de su cuerpo.**

**--¡suéltame estúpido, cuando Kai venga se que…te dará tu merecido!—haciendo una pequeña pausa se acordó de lo lastimado que estaba, y aunque sabía que de alguna forma él vendría en su ayuda, jamás se lo perdonaría si le llegara a pasar algo mas por su culpa.**

**--tranquila niña, no creo que venga, además…yo que tu mejor me preocupaba por mi y no por él, ¿o acaso no te importa perder la vida?—la discusión se interrumpió gracias a la llegada de Kai**

**--al fin…te encontré Seken, y no dejaré…que...Que la lastimes.**

**--¿y que es lo que harás al respecto Akira?, ¿atacarme?, mírate nada mas, con ese cuerpo tan malherido y en ese estado no podrás hacer nada, así que ve despidiéndote de ella, por que su alma me pertenecerá en poco tiempo. Vaya, veo que aún tienes la maldición que te coloqué en el cuerpo, pensé que tu esencia la eliminaría en un dos por tres, pero creo que después de todo no eres tan fuerte como decían por ahí.**

**--¡cállate…y pelea!—Kai desenvainó su espada y se abalanzó sobre Seken, quien le respondió de igual manera lastimándole aún mas la herida en el hombro.**

**--¡AAAAH,…maldito!—Kai fue arrastrado por el suelo por el poder del Youkai. **

**La batalla iba de mal en peor para él, pero en sus ojos se veía un brillo extraordinario que hizo que Seken se sorprendiera, y es que un caballero no se rinde tan fácilmente, y menos uno de la categoría de Kai, por lo que ese brillo en sus ojos significaba que no le importaba perder la vida, lo único que deseaba era hacer su mejor esfuerzo y morir con gran valentía, para que su princesa estuviera orgullosa de él (como tal caballero de Atenea que era).**

**--¡Kai!—mientras ella se encontraba amarrada en las redes de Seken Kai se esforzaba por seguir en el mundo terrenal, y aunque perdía poco a poco la vida no le importaba destruirse, pero no quería ver a la princesa llorar mas.**

**Al último comenzó a irse de la realidad por la cantidad de sangre que había perdido y sintió el cuerpo muy pesado como para seguir en pie, así que al lanzar su último ataque Seken lo esquivó a propósito para que le diera a la princesa, quien se encontraba amarrada a uno de los barrotes del castillo como Inychi--¡Kai, despierta, Kaaaai!--el ataque logró darle y le atravesó el corazón, y apenas logró reaccionar cuando la encontró en el suelo con el pecho destrozado y ensangrentado, después se tiró al suelo del cansancio, y en esos instantes el dolor empezó a desaparecer poco a poco.**

**--prin…cesa—como estaba en el suelo solo estiró el brazo para alcanzar el de ella, ya que se lo ofrecía, y entonces notó como lloraba, y aunque no conseguía acercársele mas le apretó con fuerza y delicadeza la mano, y le sonrió para tranquilizarla un poco.**

**--K…Kai—ella se le quedó viendo fijamente intentando contener la enorme tristeza que la invadió, mientras que él, muy apenas logró mantenerse despierto y también le sostuvo la mirada—ten…go, mi…miedo—le decía ella.**

**--no te preocupes—le respondía él con una voz suave y un poco débil, pero tranquila, pues sabía que todo iba a ser como antes—ya verás que pronto estarás bien.**

**Con tan solo verlo a los ojos recordaba los buenos y malos momentos que pasó a su lado, sobre todo aquellos que hicieron que le brillara el corazón de alegría; finalmente tomó una decisión y en cuanto Kai lo supo se entristeció, pero parte de si sabía que lo hacía por él, en esos instantes comenzó a acordarse de Inychi, aquél demonio del que su corazón quedó "extrañamente" prendado.**

**Del otro lado del castillo se encontraba Inu Yasha, esperando a que Inychi resistiera hasta el final, pero la vida se le iba a cada instante aún estando inconsciente.**

**Después de pensarlo dejó de llorar y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, era la señal de la despedida y él trató de soportar un poco más.**

**--nos veremos muy pronto Kai, estoy segura que si—la chica desapareció y se convirtió en polvo estelar, así que Kai no se quedó de brazos cruzados y con la ayuda de su esencia recuperó las energías para después volver a empezar y esta vez acabar con el terror que los amenazaba. Rápidamente se tele transportó con Seken (pues este había aprovechado el momento de debilidad de la pareja para escapar) y al parecer no lo encontró como se lo imaginaba, lo encontró muy pegado a Inychi, pero no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, así que muy sigilosamente se acercó y en cuanto el demonio se dio cuenta lo agarró por la espalda sujetándolo de los brazos (el demonio agarró a Kai); Kai se hacía el débil hasta que en un dos por tres cambió de apariencia y se transformó, para sorpresa de Seken era la primera vez que veía su esencia, sin embargo, ya sabía el tamaño de su potencial y algunos de sus poderes y técnicas, por lo que eso no le sorprendió mucho que digamos.**

**--¡vaya, te has transformado!—le decía en tono sarcástico--¡pero espero que no haya sido en vano, por que eso si me daría lastima!, aunque yo no soy como los humanos, que se tienen compasión los unos a los otros, ¡es tan absurdo!**

**--¿en serio lo crees así?—le respondía ahora Tsurugi, con la cabeza agachada y con una sonrisa vengativa en su rostro—pues que le vamos a hacer, los demonios no son capaces de sentir las emociones del corazón, solo sirven para estar estorbando en el camino. ¿Y sabes lo que los que los humanos hacen con los estorbos?, ¡se deshacen de ellos así!—entonces se libera de las ataduras y desaparece, para aparecer detrás de él con su sable y encajárselo en la espalda (casi cerca del corazón), con eso le hace sentir lo mismo que Kai sintió en aquél entonces.**

**--¡Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, que sencillo se te hizo, pero déjame decirte una cosa Akira, eso es de traidores!**

**--¡rayos, por que tengo que ser tan estúpido!—se decía a si mismo en forma de burla—pero no importa, ya que al parecer solo será una vez, es mas, te prometo que ya no lo volveré a hacer, ¿te parece bien?—le decía aún burlándose y con una cara de tristeza disimulada, mientras le retiraba el sable bruscamente, pero no consiguió hacerlo sufrir, ya que aunque le haya quitado algo de sangre se veía como si nada le hubiera pasado.**

**Después de tanto sarcasmo por parte de los dos, decidieron comenzar con la batalla, pero antes de eso Seken criticó la forma de vestir y ser de Tsurugi.**

**--¡sabes! Eres demasiado diferente a tu otra mitad, casi no te pareces en nada a él. ¿Quién eres, de donde vienes?—su rostro lucía mas confuso que en veces anteriores cuando peleaba con otros oponentes casi de la misma categoría de pelea que Kai **

**--[creo que le cumpliré su último deseo —se decía —para que no se te olvide quien es el que te acabó lo haré, solo para que veas que soy cuate. Mi nombre tal vez no tenga mucha importancia para los de tu especie, pero no es fácil de olvidar, Tsurugi, mientras que mi lugar de origen…creo que tampoco, pues no creo que los Youkais conozcan el universo ¿o sí?, ¡digo, si no conocen algo tan hermoso como los sentimientos y las emociones humanas menos van a conocer algo que está fuera de los limites de estos! El universo es… ¡ay, como te lo describiré!, bueno, ¿sabes que significa la palabra hermoso?—cuando le preguntaba, el demonio se le quedaba viendo con cara de seriedad, como queriéndole decir que para él no existía lo hermoso.**

**--veo que no, ¿Por qué serán así los demonios, tan despechados, sin sentimientos?, no comprendo como es que pueden tener vida, de que sirve el tener vida si no sabes vivirla—con tanta poesía el demonio seguía en las mismas, no le interesaba lo que los humanos o los seres de otro mundo sintieran o pensaran, para él ese no era su problema.**

**--¿vas a pelear o vas a seguir con tu largo cuento de ¡"tu no sabes lo que es la vida"!?—lo remedaba.**

**A Tsurugi no solo le sorprendía el hecho de que los demonios tuvieran vida, si no que existieran. **

**Después de todo si pelearon, y muy bien, ya que ambos se encontraban gravemente lastimados, la diferencia era que Tsurugi recuperaba con facilidad la fuerza, mientras que Seken no (las heridas de Tsurugi cerraban por así decirlo en 5 minutos, mientras que las de Seken tardaban en cerrar como las de un humano o demonio cualquiera).**

**--¡ha, ha, ha, te dije…que yo iba a ser el vencedor!— le decía Tsurugi, mientras se agarraba el hombro izquierdo con la mano derecha (ya que lo tenía muy lastimado y estaba sangrando)**

**Seken no lo creía, era la primera vez que llegaba hasta esta altura de consecuencias, pero no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un guerrero, ya que años atrás en su época había combatido con uno mucho mas poderoso que Tsurugi.**

**--¡te crees muy listo, pero ya no te será tan fácil como antes!—le decía esta vez en serio y con una furia tremenda, pues como nunca había perdido un encuentro no le gustó lo sucedido **

**--¿duele, no es así?, perder ante alguien mas fuerte que tu—le decía con tal de ver si al menos tenía orgullo y que tan grande era--sobre todo si ese ser sabe lo que va a pasar**

_**NOTA: Kai es capaz de saber el futuro gracias a la ayuda de uno de sus poderes, que al parecer se relacionaba mucho con su esencia (ya que al momento de que Tsurugi entró a su cuerpo recibió poderes extra, los cuales son del guerrero galaxiano, o sea se de Tsurugi mismo)**_

**--lamento que no hayas podido sentir lo que nosotros sentimos, lamento que no hayas podido vivir como nosotros lo hacemos, pero creo que había sido mejor el no vivir, puesto que la vida te tiene un sin fin de sorpresas, y algunas de ellas se convierten en pesadillas que se te quedan marcadas para toda la vida como una cicatriz.**

**Finalmente Tsurugi dio el último golpe y así terminó con Seken, pero tiempo antes de que lo hiciera este último le contó un secreto.**

**--tal vez…pienses que no tengo co…corazón, pero te equivocas, por que…yo antes era…como tu. Mi vida se fue consumiendo poco a poco a causa de la maldición de herencia de mi familia—le decía mentalmente—pensé que podría ser fuerte y resistirlo, pero una ola de terror y dolor me consumía el cuerpo por dentro cuando Inychi nació, y con eso mis sentimientos fueron borrados por completo, pues mi lado humano se había extinguido convirtiéndome en un demonio sin alma, y sin corazón. Cuando…cuando veas a Inychi…dile que…que lo estaré esperando del otro lado…del universo—cerró los ojos, y al igual que la princesa desapareció, solo que convirtiéndose en cenizas.**

_**NOTA: al morir un humano su cuerpo se va acabando convirtiéndose en cenizas, y también pasa lo mismo con los guerreros y los caballeros, ya que como son distintos a los humanos—su naturaleza es distinta—en vez de convertirse en cenizas se convierten en polvo de estrellas, en cambio los demonios se convierten simplemente en polvo, por ser demonios, esto para ellos es como un castigo por haber causado destrozos durante su vida (lógicamente es la naturaleza de ellos, pues son demonios), y después esas cenizas se van a uno de los 7 valles del mundo de los muertos, según los pecados, fechorías y todo eso que hayan cometido (según la cantidad y que tan graves fueron); los caballeros y guerreros se convierten en polvo de estrellas, pero tampoco se salvan de ser juzgados en el tribunal del otro mundo, pues aquí todos hemos cometido alguna vez en nuestras vidas uno que otro pecado, aunque si se tiene un corazón limpio y puro, y no se han cometido crímenes graves o fatales lo mas seguro es que seas mandado a los campos Eliseos, un hermoso paraíso de ensueño, donde tu alma descansa en paz y tranquilidad.**_

**--al parecer después de todo si conocía los sentimientos del corazón, ¿pero habrá conocido el universo tanto como la princesa?—al momento de nombrarla cambió de apariencia (regresó a ser Kai) y el corazón se le entristeció.**

**--princesa. No tengo mucho tiempo antes de que la maldición regrese a su cuerpo(al cuerpo de Inychi) —así se dirigió hacia donde estaban Inu e Inychi.**

**Llegando encontró a Inu Yasha tirado en el suelo y medio lastimado a causa del poder que emanaba del cuerpo de Inychi.**

**--lo intenté casi todo, pero no pude liberarlo de las ataduras, pues su poder se está empezando a desarrollar de nuevo.**

**--¿habrá alguna otra forma de evitar el proceso de transformación?—se preguntaba Kai, y en esos instantes se acordó del libro de la princesa, aquél viejo y poderoso libro que se había encontrado una mañana cerca del árbol sagrado en la época de Kagome, recordó varias partes de las que este contenía, como el nacimiento de un Youkai, la razón de su existencia, y sobre todo los tipos de reliquias y maldiciones que habían trascendido desde generaciones atrás, a lo último le halló una conclusión, no muy buena por así decirlo, pero era casi la única alternativa que le quedaba y la que mejor podía seguir.**

**--¿Qué sucede, encontraste la solución?—le preguntaba Inu**

**--no es la mejor pero si.**

**--¿y entonces? ¿Por qué te quedas así?—se sorprendía al ver que no hacía nada mas que quedarse inmóvil, así que se levantó, muy trabajosamente pero lo logró, y cuando se acercó a él para ver lo que le pasaba notó lo sonrojado que estaba.**

**--¿acaso…ocurre algo?, ¿Por qué actuaste de esa forma?**

**En su rostro se reflejaba una preocupación enorme.**

**--¡Hola, tierra a Kai, ¿me escuchas?!**

**En primer lugar, la razón de que se ruborizara era por el sentimiento de su corazón, pues estaba creciendo poco a poco, y la cara de preocupación era debido al miedo que tenía de que si intentaba la solución tal vez perdería el amor de la princesa, y le pesaría para el resto de la vida.**

**Cuando Yasha lo tocó para regresarlo a la realidad, una nueva visión apareció en su cabeza, (premonición para ser precisa).**

**--¡NO!**

**--¡que, que ocurre!—le quitó la mano de encima del hombro.**

**La visión era tan poderosa que hacía que la maldición del tatuaje volviera a quemarle el cuerpo por dentro, y es que la visión se trataba de Inu Yasha transformado en demonio y de Inychi de igual manera, el veneno del tatuaje reaccionaba a los poderes de un Youkai o un Hanyou, y mientras mas fuertes eran mas intenso era el dolor.**

**En la visión aparecían ambos peleando a muerte, al final el que resultaría vencedor sería Inu Yasha.**

**Kai ya estaba a punto de irse otra vez cuando Inu logró sostenerlo, entonces los dos se hincaron y se sentaron en el suelo e Inu trató de ayudarlo, pero como este otro (Kai) no le decía nada le era imposible así. **

**Mientras Kai recuperaba fuerzas inconscientemente en el suelo volvió de nuevo a divagar por el espacio con tal de aclarar sus pensamientos y concentrarse en uno solo de ellos, el más importante, la vida de Kari; a lo lejos de su basto universo (su mente) oía que una voz lo llamaba, como queriendo decirle que no se preocupara por nada, que la solución ya la tenía, solo le faltaba encontrarla.**

**--Kai, sal de aquí, el mundo de afuera te espera, no te eches para atrás por la muerte de un ser amado, sigue el camino y enfréntalo.**

**Por un momento no tenía idea de quien se trataba, hasta que de la nada apareció una especie de ángel que se acercó a su lado y lo abrazó, dejándolo impávido y con lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos.**

**--te amo Kai, y sabes bien que tu y yo siempre estaremos unidos, sin importar lo que le pase a uno de los dos, por eso te pido que no te preocupes por mi, y piensa muy bien con quien te quieres quedar, no le hagas mas daño a tu corazón del que ya está hecho—se despidió de él con un beso que se deshizo en sus labios en forma de destellos.**

**Al fin regresó a la realidad y lo primero que pudo ver fue a Yasha, quien le ofrecía su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del piso, y al recobrar el conocimiento…**

**--I…Inychi—rápidamente se levantó y volteó hacia donde se encontraba Inychi, se acercó lentamente y muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, y mientras pensaba en la princesa su corazón se estaba confundiendo. Inu solo observó y se preguntó que era lo que trataba de hacer. Ya se había acercado lo suficiente, y su corazón había tomado la decisión correcta, así que se lanzó y con los ojos cerrados le dio un beso en los labios a Inychi, quien reaccionó y volvió a la normalidad; cuando abrió los ojos se sonrojó y trataba de huir de lo que sentía, pero por un instante el tiempo se detuvo en su propia cara, ya que era obra de Kai. Lo que estaba haciendo mientras lo besaba era regresar al mundo terrenal a la princesa por medio de su cuerpo (el de Inychi) y sus propios poderes(los de Kai), y así sin lastimar a su corazón hizo lo que para él era el camino correcto; la princesa regresó y Kai inmediatamente lo sintió, así que trató de concentrarse para llevarla a donde se encontraba su cuerpo, ya después de entrar, Inychi regresó al suyo e hizo que Kai se ruborizara mucho, con rapidez retiró sus labios y agachó la cabeza de lo avergonzado que estaba, e Inychi agarró aire e intentó calmarse un poco.**

**--que…que fue… ¿Qué pasó?—el magnetismo se retiró de su cuerpo y cayó al suelo, cuando volteó a ver a Kai este le dio la espalda y se quedó muy serio por lo ocurrido, aunque el rubor todavía seguía ahí.**

**--¡acaso…acaso yo…no puede ser!—era la primera vez que le pasaba esto, y la primera vez que su lado oscuro se inclinaba ante tal sensación; no cabía la menor duda de que se había enamorado de Kai.**

**Pasaron pocos minutos y Kai regresó de "la Luna" recordando a la princesa, así que partió en busca de ella dejando al cuidado de Inu a Inychi, el cual después del beso se empezó a sentir mal.**

**--¿te vas?—le preguntaba Inu, mientras que el guerrero no le contestaba, y aunque estaba de espaldas Yasha supo la expresión que tenía en su rostro—cuídate de la sombra del demonio, ya que si te toca desapareces por completo—le decía Inu**

**--lo haré, hazte cargo de él**

**--¿volverás? **

**--no me esperes, vete directo al club y no me busques—después se tele transportó y se fue, de ahí en adelante no se supo ni de él ni de la princesa hasta el día siguiente.**

**De regreso al club en el camino, Inychi iba en la espalda de Inu, dormido de lo cansado que estaba por la batalla en el castillo, y pensando en lo que su corazón sentía; mientras lo hacía, el demonio en su cuerpo comenzaba a consumirse a causa de la pureza de su corazón, el chico sufría cambios interiores a cada minuto, y su físico también cambiaba convirtiéndolo en un humano casi por completo.**

**Ese mismo día en la noche, Kai y la princesa se encontraban en el bosque, sentados en una de las ramas del árbol mas viejo y grande que ahí había, y platicando como siempre.**

**--¿Por qué me regresaste a la vida?—le preguntaba ella esperando a que la respuesta que le diera fuera la que imaginaba.**

**--nunca llegué a pensar o imaginar que algo como esto pasaría, y a veces, antes de conocerte, pensaba que nunca me volvería a enamorar.**

**--¿es por eso que no le hacías caso a tu corazón? ¿A que le tienes miedo?—entonces él se le quedaba viendo muy confuso por no saber que responderle, ya que eran tantos los miedos que no sabía si aún los tenía o no, sobre todo por que no quería regresar tiempo atrás y sentir ese inmenso dolor en su corazón.**

**--entiendo. Aún no me has respondido la primera pregunta que te hice, Por qué me regresaste al mundo terre…--le dio un beso y no la dejó terminar. Unos minutos después se bajó del árbol y se fue de regreso a la cabaña, pero antes de irse volteó a verla y le sonrió, ella supo inmediatamente lo que esa sonrisa significaba, la respuesta a su pregunta.**

**--por que no puedo vivir sin ti--ella se alegró de que así fuera, pero aún tenía una duda, al ir con él al lago se la preguntó, mientras él se quitaba la playera para lavarse el cabello lo hizo y aprovechó para sanarle la herida del tatuaje con un poco de su cosmoenergía (la cosmoenergía de la princesa es curativa, tanta pureza emana de su interior que es incluso capaz de ablandar hasta el mas duro corazón), al menos así no sentiría tanto dolor y este no absorbería sus poderes.**

**--¿y que pasará con Inychi?—le preguntaba, y él se quedaba pensando mientras veía lo mucho que se esmeraba sanándole la herida, se notaba que lo quería demasiado; y se le quedaba viendo mientras tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante, pues tenía el cabello mojado y escurriendo, y ella al verlo se sonrojaba, pues pareciera que estaba viendo a un ángel.**

**--que hermoso se ha vuelto—pensaba— ¡o tal vez será que me he acostumbrado a verlo todo el tiempo como en las épocas de invierno!, sin embargo, ¿habrá sido lo que su corazón deseaba?, ¿al fin lo habrá comprendido?**

**--es cierto, aún no lo sabe—se decía él**

**--por cierto, ¿Cómo fue que lograste recuperar mi espíritu?**

**--utilicé una de las tácticas que venían en tu libro, era la única alternativa en un caso así.**

**--¿Por qué, que pasó?—pero no le quiso responder, simplemente se sonrojó, y con eso ella supo que se trataba de algo sumamente vergonzoso, así que para saber mejor lo sucedido se acercó a él, acomodó la cabeza en su pecho, y él, aún con el rubor en sus mejillas (pero desviándole la mirada para que ella no lo notara) y viendo lo que le hacía, se tiró al pasto, solo así ella pudo leerle el corazón.**

**--¿realmente…lo hiciste?, ¡ah!...lo siento—le dijo desviando la mirada hacia un lado después de habérsele quitado de encima.**

**--despreocúpate, ya estoy mucho mejor.**

**--¿y él, como está, como reaccionó?**

**--la química entre nuestros poderes le hizo daño, no se si realmente lo resistirá por mas tiempo.**

**--¿y por que no vas a verlo?, ¿no hiciste nada verdad?, si no haces algo pronto se obsesionará demasiado contigo, quizás para siempre, y cuando sea la hora de regresar a su tiempo no querrá o no podrá hacerlo.**

**Entonces se levantó y se puso la playera, y ella también se levantó y lo siguió, pero cuando intentó tocarlo para evitar que se fuera ya era demasiado tarde, pues él se había tele transportado.**

**--¡aaay, Kai!—lucía realmente muy enojada--¡odio cuando me hace eso!**

**En el club, Inu se encontraba en el tejado con la tessaiga y platicando con Myouga-ji chan quien sabe de que cosas, mientras que Inychi se encontraba durmiendo en la habitación de la princesa y recuperando fuerzas, pero esta vez le fue imposible hacerlo, ya que debido al "contacto" que tuvo con Kai varios de sus poderes se mezclaron con los de él rompiendo la unión entre su lado oscuro y su lado humano, su cuerpo estaba hirviendo de fiebre y las chicas se encargaban de cuidar de él; inmediatamente y asustando a Paty llegó Kai por detrás de ella, para ver en que estado se encontraba su amigo, si es que aún lo era.**

**--¡AAAAY!, me asustaste, ¿Qué acaso Karina no te tiene prohibido aparecerte así?—pero no le respondió, solo se dirigió hacia donde estaba Inychi y le pidió a todas que se retiraran del cuarto y lo dejaran solo con él; ya estando solo se le quedó viendo mucho, (¡con tal de ver como fue que logró darle la flecha de cupido en el corazón! ****-****), después intentó darle un poco de sus energías para ver si así se recuperaba de la fiebre, así que le colocaba su collar en la frente pero no funcionaba, entonces intentó otra cosa. Cerró los ojos y trató de averiguar la presencia de su parte oscura para conectarla nuevamente con su lado humano, logró encontrarla pero fue tanto el poder maligno que poseía que ocurrió un choque mental que lo confundió y le quitó la memoria, aunque no completamente, por lo que con tan tremendo golpe cayó al suelo y se arrastró hacia donde se encontraba Inychi, volvió a buscar a su sombra y volvió a pasar lo mismo así que esta vez logró sostenerse de la sobrecama, y ahora que se había cansado y de que al parecer no tenía mas que los únicos recuerdos vivos de Inychi, no le importaba mucho.**

**--resiste Tsuru, solo…solo un poco mas—hizo otro intento pero ahora en cuanto tocó la mano de Inychi salió despedido nuevamente y se golpeó en la pared la cabeza. Ya se le acabaron las ideas, las energías, y casi por completo la memoria, así que muy enojado por no conseguirlo se levantó y se subió encima de Inychi y empezó a sacudirlo con tal de que despertara.**

**--¡vamos, que sucede, por que no lo consigo, por que no!, ¡vamos, despierta, recupérate!**

**--calma Príncipe, ¡no querrás gastar todas tus energías ¿o si?!—le decía en su interior Tsurugi, quien también hacía todo lo posible para regresar a la normalidad a la nueva persona encargada de perturbar las emociones de su amo o mas bien suyas, y como vio que no lo podía hacer por si solo decidió darle un empujoncito.**

**--¡perdóname pero es la única forma de entrar en su interior!**

**--¡O…oye que haces!—lo comenzó a controlar e hizo que su corazón reaccionara como antes, por lo que lo convirtió en su marioneta y este se sintió otra vez atraído por el demonio que en esos momentos era un humano, se quedó viéndolo fijamente, pero con los ojos vacíos, como si estuviera siendo manipulado; esta vez si que lo tenía atrapado, así que le plantó otro beso a Inychi en los labios, y Tsurugi aprovechó para entrar en la mente del hanyou y con sus poderes regresó al demonio de vuelta, pero como sentía que el corazón de Kai latía demasiado por la sensación pensaba en darle mas tiempo para que se despidiera del lado humano de Inychi, por lo que despertó también las sensaciones de él y este comenzó a tomarle confianza a Kai y lo besó también, ambos se encontraban sumergidos en un mundo de éxtasis, y Kai se sentía como si estuviera con la princesa, como si regresara el tiempo a la primera vez que lo hizo con ella. Con esto Inychi se había recuperado de la fiebre y el demonio lo había regresado a su apariencia original, el humano se había ocultado nuevamente tras las sombras de la oscura y tenebrosa niebla de la vida.**

**Al día siguiente, como siempre Kai y la princesa iban a la escuela, y al término de las clases cada quien se iba a donde siempre, Kai al bosque y la princesa al club, mientras tanto Inychi recibía su último entrenamiento por parte de su maestro y decidía que estaba listo para partir de regreso a casa, así que se despidió de todos y el primero en recibir la noticia fue Kai, por lo que se dirigió al bosque y al llegar lo encontró situado donde siempre estaba, en la rama mas alta del viejo roble que se encontraba en el bosque, todo esto gracias a la ayuda de la princesa, quien le deseaba suerte con respecto a su situación amorosa con él, ya que cuando Kai pasaba por momentos así a veces le costaba trabajo expresarse, y se mantenía distante de la realidad. Cuando llegó trató de hacer el menor ruido posible para llegar hasta donde estaba, y cuando lo consiguió Kai inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí.**

**--¿Qué intentas hacer con esa actitud?—le preguntaba con el mismo tono de voz de todos los días, como si no recordará nada de lo que había pasado, pero aún así cuando lo veía se acordaba pero no le importaba, entonces Inychi le agarró confianza nuevamente y se sentó en el pasto y recargándose en el árbol, Kai bajó a la rama mas cercana y se acostó con las manos en la cabeza y muy tranquilo.**

**--¿a que has venido?—le preguntó**

**--he decidido irme a casa, pues siento que ya es demasiado tiempo el que he estado aquí, y que ya he aprendido todo lo necesario acerca de los humanos, aunque claro que eso no debí hacerlo si no hasta dentro de tres años, cuando la tecnología fuera mas avanzada que en estos momentos. Al parecer creo que mi llegada desde un principio no fue equivocada o errónea, si no que era mi destino el terminar aquí, y el conocerte, tal vez se te haga difícil aceptar lo que sientes, y lo entiendo por que yo también siento lo mismo, también es la primera vez para mi—Kai se quedaba viendo hacia el cielo y pensando en que hubiera pasado si el destino no se hubiera interpuesto en la vida de ambos--¿acaso mi corazón habría sentido lo mismo que en estos últimos días?—no lo sabía, sin embargo, ahora gran parte de sus sentimientos iban hacia Inychi, y ya no se sentía tan humillado o intimidado al estar a su lado, sentía como si necesitara de su compañía, pero por otra parte se acordaba de los sentimientos hacia su princesa, y le dolía mucho el corazón de tan solo pensar que algún día se quedaría sin los dos.**

**--aún no me has respondido Inychi, ¿a que has venido?**

**--pensé en darte la noticia a ti primero de mi partida, y así arreglar ciertos malentendidos que por mi descuido tuviste con mi lado inhumano, pero creo que eso no hace falta—entonces sin que él se diera, y mientras le seguía platicando la razón de la visita, Kai se acercó a él y se le puso encima como queriendo acosarlo, el hanyou no hizo nada al respecto mas que sonrojarse y soportar el calor que sentía, así que como despedida lo volvió a besar por tercera y última vez, esta vez hizo que giraran y que Inychi quedara debajo de él, después lo apartó de su lado y así nomás le pidió que se fuera y que ni se le ocurriera voltear hacia atrás, pues esta vez ni con la mirada le respondería. **

**--¡ah, esta vez…esta vez no pasó nada!—se sorprendió mucho por que no ocurrieron cambios en su cuerpo como aquella vez.**

**--¡ya, vete!—lo retiró de su lado y se levantó para darle la espalda, y cuando trató de hablar comenzó a sentir un pequeño escalofrío, y entendió lo que significaba eso, así que sin mas que hacer se retiró pero le dejó como recuerdo por haberlo conocido y ayudado una extraña esfera con una energía dorada en su interior, la cual como quien decía era su Kyudan, algo así como la identidad o ángel guardián que todo ser sobrenatural tiene.**

**--cuídate mucho Kai…y gracias—le decía en su interior mientras trataba de no voltear hacia atrás.**

**Para Kai esos días tan extraños se volvieron recuerdos difíciles e imposibles de olvidar, incluso…aunque estuviera con ella lo seguía recordando, con la cabeza… y con el corazón, y no cabía duda de que estaba completamente enamorado de él, de aquél extraño y hermoso demonio con carita de ángel que había venido de la época feudal para tocar su corazón, pero, ¿realmente eran sus sentimientos o los de Tsurugi?**

**Galaxy Warrior**

**Conceptos:**

**Aki-no tama****: en tiempo-espacio es el dios supremo de los hielos, vive en los glaciares Hiroshima, y tiene como bestia guardiana a Freyon, un hermoso lobo blanco de ojos color miel.**

**Fantasia****: un lugar que solo existe en los sueños de las personas, y se encuentra cerca de Eliseo, se dice que solo los dioses son capaces de cruzar su famoso puente de cristal y llegar al paraíso, mientras que para los humanos es imposible hacerlo con el cuerpo, ya que al dar el primer paso para cruzar se congelan y se convierten en estatuas de cristal, la única forma de llegar es estando muerto (habiendo alcanzado el octavo sentido) o por medio de los sueños.**

**El árbol del olvido****: este árbol habita en el castillo de las ilusiones, y para poder crecer se alimenta de los recuerdos de las personas, sus enredaderas son mortales cadenas que te atrapan en tu propio destino y te absorben la memoria.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 **

**Recuerdos de una dulce amistad **

_**De regreso al pasado en el tiempo en que te conocí**_

**[No se por que sigo pensando en lo mismo, ¿acaso me estaré volviendo loco?, pero es que siempre lo he querido saber, y por mas que busco alguna respuesta no la encuentro. Me pregunto yo, ¿Qué sería de mi si no la hubiese conocido?, ¿acaso habría sobrevivido sin su ayuda?, ¿Cómo habría sido mi aburrida y solitaria vida?—así se encontraba nuestro querido Kai, muy pensativo acerca de su larga relación con la princesa, quien ahora que no recordaba absolutamente nada de eso, se encontraba jugando con mariposas creadas por su imaginación y el polvo estelar que había en su corazón; sin duda alguna, y por mas que quería, no se la podía quitar de la cabeza, intentaba concentrarse en sus estudios o en cualquier otra cosa, pero cuando estaba a punto de descubrir algo nuevo, como siempre ella interrumpía sus pensamientos, solo ella y nada mas que ella, aquella dulce chiquilla de ojos de ensueño que había llegado a tocar su frío y triste corazón de piedra según ella (¿Y como lo había hecho?, quien sabe), y que le había despertado los mas profundos deseos de la vida, sobre todo le había abierto los ojos del corazón, aquellos con los que puede ver a través de las personas sus pensamientos.**

**En esos tiempos no tenía motivos para quererla, ya que era la primera vez que la veía y conocía, y aunque a veces le molestaba demasiado el llegar a encontrársela de pura casualidad y tenerla siempre pegada a su lado, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, solo hacía lo que su corazón le decía y se dejaba llevar por la alegría de la chica (después de todo quería volver a experimentar el amor, y quería saber que se sentiría estar al lado de ella, a veces se le figuraba que se parecía a Tyson en lo obstinada y traviesa, era lo que mas le divertía, y siendo como es siempre, con ese carácter, era lógico que no le demostrara simpatía o amor con una sonrisa, si no robándole un beso o haciéndola enojar intencionalmente, tan solo por que le gustaba esa mirada tan ardiente y mística que tenía, cada que le penetraba el corazón con dicha mirada sentía como si a la vez que le hacía daño también lo incitaba a obtener ese extraordinario poder, el poder que emanaba de su gran belleza, el poder de una diosa), quien cada que él se encontraba de mal humor o deprimido, le alegraba el corazón con su dulce y tierna mirada; a veces de tan solo verla, dejaba a un lado las preocupaciones y demás asuntos pendientes que tenía, tan solo para prestarle la suficiente atención a su mirada, sobre todo a su hermoso y escultural cuerpo, pues al observarla tanto sentía ganas de llegar mas allá de solo admirarla, aunque sabía que eso por el momento estaba lejos de su alcance, por lo que simplemente se conformaba con tenerla cerca para admirarla una y otra vez, y seguir sintiendo que en realidad era suya y siempre lo fue.**

**--¿podrías dejar de seguirme aunque sea por una vez en tu vida?—ese día era el segundo para él en el club, así que lucía algo molesto y fastidiado por un pequeño malentendido que había tenido con Tyson (y también lucía molesto ya que así es su forma de ser), con respecto a lo que ocurrió en el tejado el día anterior, algo así como un "encuentro cercano" con la princesa, ya que Tyson estaba jugando con ella y la había tumbado del tejado, Kai la cachó y sin querer la besó (pues ambos se cayeron, y ella encima de él), la pobre chica se sintió muy avergonzada que lo único que quería hacer era gritar, aunque cuando Kai le puso el dedo en los labios para evitar que lo hiciera y le pidió que no tratara de hacer alguna tontería, esta simplemente le hizo caso y se quitó de su lado, después se sacudió la falda y se agachó para agarrar el bey blade de él (antes de lo ocurrido Kai se encontraba "entrenando" en el patio con Dranzer, y cuando atrapó a la chica soltó sin pensarlo el bey blade) y regresárselo, pero en cuanto lo hizo se le vio todo, Kai simplemente se volteó de espaldas un poco avergonzado, hasta que ella le dio el bey blade y le pidió disculpas muy tímidamente—lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte pasar por esto, es que soy un poquito despistada, y pues…lo siento—pero Kai se le quedó viendo con cara de miedo (miedo para ella), tanto así que mejor (ella) se dio la vuelta y decidió irse; en esos instantes en que la vio a los ojos, sintió por primera vez un cosquilleo en el estomago, se le hacía algo incomodo pero podía soportarlo, solo hasta que ella se fuera del lugar, después todo regresó a la normalidad.**

**Este día (el tercero por así decirlo) fue el mejor de todos, ya que era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que volvía a experimentar las emociones del amor, sobre todo por que esta vez se dejó llevar por lo que su corazón sentía, teniendo en mente la frase de "haber que pasa" (y es que él es de esas personas que piensan que vale la pena luchar por aquello que es importante tener, como la mirada de esa chica, y sobre todo su corazón, a veces quiso conquistarla haciéndose pasar por un casanova, muy a su manera por supuesto, y hasta le decía cosas al oído que hacía que se sonrojara, ahora verán uno de esos casos).todo comienza cuando se encontraba en el tejado, ella salió muy feliz y como si nada al patio, a buscar una pequeña pelotita de goma que se le había caído al fondo del pozo (detrás del club se encuentra enterrada una pequeña pero mágica noria en el suelo); cuando Kai la vio no le importó, por lo que siguió descansando, aunque el muy pícaro la espiaba de reojo, ya que al parecer si le interesaba un poquitito, pero nomás un poquito, ¡que cosas, no! ****-****, en cuanto vio que ya llevaba como media hora empinada decidió bajarse del tejado y ver si le podía ayudar en algo, pero en cuanto se acercó a donde ella estaba, esta sintió su presencia e inmediatamente reaccionó y lo atacó con la mano, casi le alcanzó a dar una cachetada o un golpe al estilo de las artes marciales, si no fuera por que él le detuvo la mano.**

**--¡calma niña!, si no te iba a hacer nada, ¿buscabas algo?—recordemos que Kai ha cambiado mucho, y con mas razón ya no ignora tanto a las chicas, y menos a una que le ha estado echando mucho el ojo **

**--¡eee…eso a ti no te importa!—le decía un poco avergonzada, ya que al parecer ella también estaba atraída desde la primera vez por él, pero a la vez se lo decía algo enojada, ya que después de todo no lo conocía, solo a simple vista; y pensó que a lo mejor sería de aquellos chicos a los que les gusta molestar a las chicas levantándoles la falda, ¡o debo decir minifalda!, con tan solo verle esa mirada un poco macabra y burlona que tenía en esos instantes quizás cualquiera pensaría algo así. **

**--¡OK, esta bien! Pero no te enojes. Solo dime lo que buscas, quizás yo te pueda ayudar—de repente ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos, y se sonrojaron, hasta que ella desvió la mirada y él se alejó un poco de su lado.**

**--pues si, si busco algo, una pelotita de color rojo, ¿no la viste pasar?, creo que cayó dentro del pozo, pero no puedo alcanzarla, ¿tu si?**

**--tal vez**

**--¿entonces eso significa que me ayudarás?**

**--yo no he dicho que si—entonces se entristece—pero tampoco que no—luego volvió a levantar la cabeza un poco alegrada.**

**--¿si te ayudo a sacarla que es lo que gano?—tenía los brazos cruzados**

**--lo que quieras, te doy lo que quieras con tal de que me la saques, es que es de suma importancia para mi—mientras que ella, como que le suplicaba la ayuda juntando sus manos en forma de oración**

**--¡ah sí!, ¿pues que es lo que contiene que tanto te interesa?**

**--si te lo digo…ya no sería secreta**

**--¡ah, entonces es mágica!**

**--¿co…como lo supiste?**

**--por que todo lo que es secreto debe de tener un poder en especial—intuición de guerrero, tenía el poder de percibir todo aquél poder que se encontrara a metros de distancia, además con tan solo verla a los ojos ya le había leído el pensamiento**

**--si, si es mágica**

**--¿Qué clase de poderes contiene?**

**--¿si te lo digo me la sacas?**

**--Si—entonces se la saca, se la da y ella sentada a su lado le cuenta todo de la extraña pelota.**

**--ahora si, creo que ya me voy—sin embargo no pudo, ya que Kai aún tenía en mente esa promesa que ella le había hecho, por lo que en cuanto ella se levantó, este inmediatamente le agarró la mano impidiendo que diera un paso mas.**

**--o...oye, tengo que irme—pero no la soltaba--¿Qué…que sucede?**

**--dijiste que me darías lo que yo quisiera—con esas palabras hizo que se sonrojara**

**--si es lo que creo que es entonces…--y que le dieran mas ganas de irse de las que tenía, pero él al decírselas lucía con la tranquilidad de siempre.**

**--sss…si, lo que quieras.**

**--¿realmente estás segura de que harás lo que te pida?—él se levantó del suelo, se acercó mas a donde estaba ella, aún agarrándola de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, después la acorraló en la pared, y le detuvo la mirada evitando que la desviara, pero ella cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior.**

**--¡ay, que hago, ¿y si cometo una tontería?!—pensaba. Entonces abrió los ojos, y en cuanto lo hizo él ya había juntado sus labios con los de ella , justo cuando iba a pronunciar la primera palabra, y como no pudo moverse, simplemente se dejó llevar, esperando a que todo terminara rápido, hasta que el calor que hace un momento sentía aumentó hasta atraparla totalmente. Para seguirle el juego se acercó a su lado, y en cuanto lo hizo él le respondió de forma más apasionada, (metiendo su lengua en su boca), hasta que ella no lo resistió y se retiró.**

**--¡Por qué lo hiciste!—intentó darle una cachetada pero él le detuvo la mano y la retó con la mirada para que lo volviera a hacer, ella se molestó aún mas, y justo como él se lo esperaba levantó la otra mano e intentó una vez mas darle con todo, ahora si, teniéndola justo donde quería (la había agarrado de las muñecas con sus manos), ella se acercó a él para tratar de hacer que la soltara empujándolo hacia atrás con sus codos, pero él no desistió y la enfrentó**

**--¡vas a ser mía, así que no trates de resistirte!—le susurró al oído, entonces ella se quedó boquiabierta, después como vio lo atónita que se había quedado la soltó y la dejó irse, en libertad como siempre; ya estando dentro del club comenzó a pensar en que lo que hizo después de todo no estuvo tan mal**

**--si voy a ser suya tendrá que demostrármelo de cualquier manera, y cuando eso suceda…prometo quedarme por siempre atrapada en las redes de su corazón—sonreía de alegría, al ver que esta vez su corazón si respondía a la atracción que sentía por él.**

**Pasa el tiempo frente a sus ojos, mientras sigue recordando tantos dulces momentos a su lado, unos un tanto eróticos, como la primera vez que llegó a tocarla mas de la cuenta, ya que se había enamorado totalmente de ella y de su cuerpo, por lo que ella se lo entregó una noche. **

**Había otros momentos, los mas tristes y románticos que te pudieras imaginar, ahora ella era la que se encontraba sola en el patio, y llorando a cántaros en el pozo, hasta que él la escuchó y se acercó a su lado para consolarla, fue ahí cuando le pidió, acompañado de la luz de la luna, que fuera su novia **

**--¿Por qué lloras?**

**--no es nada, solo me siento un poco mal, enferma, es todo.**

**--yo no lo veo como una enfermedad, anda, dime que tienes—se volteaba hacia donde estaba él y con tremendos lagrimones en los ojos se le quedaba viendo fijamente, para hacer que tratara de leerle el pensamiento, después él la agarraba de la mano y se la apretaba con suavidad, con eso le había dicho que la había entendido, después lo abrazó, y con tan cálido y tierno abrazo hizo que se le secaran las lágrimas y se le calmara el corazón, después se quedaron los dos sentados en el tejado y ahí sacó todo lo que tenía que decirle.**

**--sabes, desde el primer momento en que te vi, llegué a pensar que me estaba volviendo loco, en esos momentos no sabía lo que le pasaba a mi cuerpo que se comportaba de forma muy extraña, y todo a causa de tu presencia, al principio me molestaba tu presencia, aunque a pesar de que esa sensación iba en aumento no me quedaba con las ganas; he aprendido mucho desde que estoy contigo, contigo mi vida ya no es oscura, mi camino se torna mas fácil, y mis días ya no son lluviosos, contigo siento que lo puedo hacer todo, a tu lado ya no me siento…solo y vacío—entonces un poco sonrojado, pero con la misma seriedad de siempre recargó su cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos muy a gusto, hasta que terminó acostado en sus piernas, luego abrió los ojos y se le quedó viendo fijamente, con esto ella sabía fácilmente lo que le quería decir, así que inmediatamente, y antes de que él se lo digiera, ella le respondió con un beso, agachó la cabeza para dárselo (como quien dice ese fue el si)**

**Después él se levantó y ella se acurrucó en sus brazos, para después quedarse dormida muy dulcemente y sintiendo el inmenso calor de su pecho. **

**Pasan los meses y llega el momento de su cumpleaños número 17 (el cumpleaños de Kai), dentro de su mente pasan visiones sobre su futuro, con las cuales se identifica inmediatamente, y muy incomodo y asustado por saber que era justamente lo que iba a pasar (aunque sabemos que él no se rinde tan fácilmente), pues hace mucho le comentó su madre de niño lo que le pasaría al cumplir la edad de 16 años.**

**FLASH BACK**

**--hay algo que tengo que decirte Kai, pero no quiero que te asustes**

**--te lo prometo mamá, no me asustaré**

**--esto es algo serio, y se trata de ti. Dentro de 13 años tu cuerpo sufrirá cambios muy repentinos, no dolorosos pero si fantásticos, ni tu mismo lo creerás, esos cambios ocurrirán debido al poder que hay en tu interior, por lo que durante ese periodo tendrás que cuidarte mas, ya que aprenderás a liberar todo ese poder y a usarlo de forma adecuada y solo cuando te sea necesario, no para beneficio propio, pero si para proteger a aquellos que te necesiten.**

**--¿Cómo serán esos poderes madre?—al principio el niño estaba maravillado con lo que su madre le decía.**

**--serán los mejores, y cuando llegue a ocurrir Kai, quiero que me escuches, por nada del mundo, por nada del mundo vayas a huir de ellos, lo que sientas en ese momento, no quiero que le temas, solo enfréntalo, y si tienes a "alguien" a tu alcance no dudes en pedirle ayuda, que sepa que hay algo muy en el fondo de ti que necesita ser liberado, de lo contrario vivirás con un gran dolor en tu corazón que acabará contigo. Cuídate hijo mío, y recuerda que cuando mas me necesites ahí estaré, solo búscame dentro de tu corazón.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**Al recordarlo todo se prometió el no huir de lo que sentía, por lo que en cuanto la princesa lo vio, notó como cambiaba de apariencia de un instante a otro y como desaparecía su cuerpo (como que se cristalizaba, se transparentaba), entonces se asustó y corrió a su lado, después lo abrazó y notó en su rostro lágrimas.**

**--¡Kai, que sucede!, ¿te encuentras bien?**

**--ayúdame, por favor— se lo decía un poco pálido y cansado por el esfuerzo, con una voz algo ronca y sin fuerzas; con tan solo pedirle ayuda ella se preguntaba la razón de su dolor, por lo que él se le acercó y la hizo sentir lo que había dentro de su cuerpo besándola, ella comenzó a sentir un inmenso cosmos que crecía a cada instante, y mientras descubría su interior, este se alimentaba de su calor evitando desaparecer, después todo el poder que le quitó lo debilitó y cayó en los brazos de ella, quien inmediatamente le ayudó a levantarse y lo llevó cargando en hombros, con ayuda de Capitán, hasta la recamara de los dos, donde lo acostó en la cama y lo cubrió con una sábana, después se quedó toda la noche a su lado hasta que se le pasó el efecto y los poderes se acostumbraran a su cuerpo, en eso él se quedó dormido y ella dejó de sentir tan tremendo cosmos.**

**Esa noche Kai viajó a través de sus recuerdos y visitó a su madre, para avisarle que había logrado despertar sus poderes, y le pidió que le explicara lo que tenía que hacer con ellos, a lo que ella le respondió que simplemente debía hacer que se convirtieran en uno solo, y que procurara cuidarlos, de lo contrario si los perdía también perdía con ellos su vida y su inmortalidad, y para mantenerlos consigo (los poderes) necesitaba alimentarse de un poder mas grande que ellos.**

**Al despertar, la princesa se sorprendió de ver que el cuerpo de Kai había cambiado por completo de apariencia, y lo había transformado en un hermoso ángel de cabellos largos y azules (el cabello lo tenía como degrafilado, y ahora en vez de un gran mechón que cubría poquito su nariz tenía dos largos y finos mechones), Kai tampoco lo podía creer.**

**--¡K…Kai, ¿Qué le has hecho a tu cuerpo?**

**--no…no lo se**

**la mañana de ese día se lo comentó en secreto a Paty, pues estaba emocionada con la nueva apariencia de su novio, así que después del chisme fue por una toalla para cubrir el cuerpo de Kai, quien se encontraba en la cama, entre sábanas, observando cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, aún desnudo y sin creérsela todavía; después de eso lo ayudó a levantarse y lo acompañó al baño para que se cambiara, pero como vio que había crecido un poco y no le quedaba la ropa, le prestó una bata, por lo que tenía que quedarse en casa hasta que ella lograra conseguirle algo mas de su talla, así que salió de compras y le compró algo de su talla y muy a su estilo, unas ropas un tanto extravagantes y atrevidas, que hicieron que su cuerpo se vieran muy bien; cuando ella llegó y le trajo la ropa, este la metió al baño con él y se quitó la bata (su nueva apariencia lo había cambiado, o sea se que su forma de actuar en realidad no era suya, si no de su esencia, ¡su alter ego por así decirlo!, con esto me refiero a que uno es mas aventado que el otro, y en esos instantes estaba sediento, pero de sexo), su cuerpo lucía totalmente desnudo, aunque lo único que le importaba era tenerla a su lado, por lo que en cuanto ella entró se cubrió los ojos, hasta que se acercó a su lado y él la besó, después retiró sus labios pero se volvió a cubrir los ojos, aunque sin querer, se los descubrió, en cuanto vio su cuerpo se sorprendió y se sonrojó, quedó al igual que él maravillada, pues si que parecía un ángel como caído del cielo.**

**--que hermoso se ha puesto—pensó--¿pero podré resistirlo?—no le daba de otra, pero tenía que hacerlo, le gustó el verlo así pero tuvo que pedirle muy dolorosamente que se cambiara, y cuando salió del baño ya cambiado, aún le daba la impresión de imaginárselo desnudo, después corrió a su lado y muy feliz de saber que era todo suyo lo abrazó.**

**--¡aaaay, te adoro Kai, eres todo mío!**

**--¿y a ti que te pasa?—sin comprenderla, de todas maneras le siguió la corriente y la abrazó.**

**Nunca olvidó todo lo que vivió con ella, mas sin embargo le llegó a la cabeza aquél momento en el que la perdió para siempre, después de eso vio como la vida de ella se iba colapsando a cada instante, de tanto dolor que le invadía el corazón se despertó tan de repente y volviendo a la realidad se arrepintió de haberla dejado tanto tiempo sola (las veces que le daba la espalda al amor para lograr su principal objetivo, ser el mas poderoso de todos los guerreros atenienses, ya que ya había logrado en muchos aspectos la perfección. En esos instantes solo se centraba en su persona y en explotar todos sus poderes al máximo, aunque había veces que su "corazón"(Tsurugi) lo lastimaba al recordarle que no tendría que perder la vida que una vez fue suya, y que ahora le pertenecía a alguien mas), ahora volvió a verla como jugaba con las mariposas mientras corría para perseguirlas, y lo único que deseaba era verla como era antes, su dulce y hermosa diosa de fuego, aquella a la que una vez amó, y aún así sabiendo que eso ya no pasaría se quedó observándola en el tejado como todos los días.**

**--y sin embargo, todavía espero ese día, en que vuelvas a mi lado para pedirme que te acompañe en tu soledad, pero se que no llegará, aún sin importar que se me acabe la vida te seguiré recordando como eras antes—pensaba, mientras trataba de ocultar esas lágrimas tan enternecedoras.**

**Galaxy Warrior**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**La barrera tiempo-espacio**

**Mi regreso a casa y el adiós definitivo al segundo amor de juventud **_**relatado por: Kai**_

**Ese día iba de regreso al club, y el camino por el parque estaba solo como todas las noches, aunque al parecer, esa noche fue la excepción; mientras caminaba, una inmensa y fría niebla comenzó a invadir todo el camino, y cuando el miedo empezaba a apoderarse de mi, apareció de la nada una silueta muy extraña que se dirigió hacia el lado donde estaba yo. Iba caminando al unísono de mis pasos, y mientras mas rápido caminaba yo, el me seguía, como si me estuviera buscando; ya cansado de tanta frialdad y misterio me dio por echarme a correr, pero cuando me detuve y volteé hacia atrás, él ya no estaba, hasta que abrí bien los ojos y sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba en la entrada del club.**

**Lo que les acabo de contar es algo que me sucedió aquella vez en que volví a mi hogar, no fue uno de los mejores días en mi cruel y triste existencia, pero al menos sabía lo que iba a pasar, pues ya me lo esperaba, ¿y como, se han de preguntar?, pues el poder de mi mente me lo decía.**

**En esa semana tuve una serie de sueños que se trataban de lo que iba a pasar en el futuro, y entre ellos se encontraba esa extraña sombra que me perseguía a donde quiera que iba, al parecer se creía mi sombra, o eso era hasta que lo descubrí todo el último día de la semana. La princesa no supo absolutamente nada, y claro estaba que ni se lo iba a comentar, de lo contrario se preocuparía mas de la cuenta, cuando en realidad ni debería, pues todo era parte de mis poderes y mi futuro, "el destino ya está escrito"--me decía mi madre-- "y no se puede cambiar", y es que por mas que intentaba escapar de mis propias pesadillas lo único que conseguía era lastimarme mas de lo que ya estaba. Tal y como lo dije, la princesa nunca lo supo, si no hasta que la última noche de la semana descubrió que no me encontraba en la cama como los demás, aunque eso también me lo esperaba, por lo que planeé una estrategia adecuada con tal de hacerle creer que estaba bien, cuando en realidad estaba totalmente destrozado por dentro, y quien todo el tiempo se la mantenía atormentando a mi pobre corazón era nada mas que el extraño espectro que me había seguido desde el inicio del recorrido; al principio no comprendía por que me seguía, aunque le comencé a agarrar mas confianza al asunto y descubrí que en realidad era yo, o sea se que estaba acompañado todo el tiempo por la sombra de mi dolorosa juventud. El último día fue cuando todo salió a relucir a la luz, el espectro se acercó a mí, quien yo en ese momento me encontraba en el bosque, y como siempre, la espada me acompañaba, cuando se acercó me acarició la mejilla derecha como una dulce criatura, pues eso era en realidad, un chiquillo de tan solo 6 años que tenía marcado en su rostro el imborrable dolor que había sufrido dentro de la abadía; el pequeño no sonreía, pero con un poco de esfuerzo, al menos intentaba demostrar que estaba sufriendo por medio de lágrimas, no me quedaba nada por hacer para hacerlo feliz, pero sin embargo, lo único que le pude ofrecer fue el calor de mis brazos, el chico lo recibió gustoso, y como si en realidad lo estuviera esperando con ansias, ya que en esos momentos tan aterradores no tenía el calor de mi madre como todos los demás niños de mi edad, lo único que tenía que podía alentarme era un pequeño gato de color negro, el cual me siguió desde aquella vez en la parte trasera de la abadía, cuando Tala lo trataba tan mal, y dándole de patadas a cada rato; mi fiel compañero solía llamarse Sombrío, o al menos así lo llamé, ya que era como mi sombra.**

**Después de abrazarlo él tocó mi frente con su mano, y con sus poderes internos despertó en mi aquellos momentos en que estaba al lado de mi familia y mi maestro, en la aldea de los Hiwatari, principalmente la parte en la que me despedía de ellos para ya no volver a verlos si no dentro de muchos años adelante, cuando estuviera lo suficientemente preparado para regresar de mi misión como bey luchador y esclavo de aquél que se hacía llamar mi abuelo, mas sin embargo, cuando regresé, ellos ya no estaban ahí esperándome como lo habían prometido, solo se encontraban sus tumbas, cubiertas por telarañas y polvo; ahí había quedado la familia que una vez tuve, olvidada entre los recuerdos de mi niñez, lo único que tenía para recordarlos era el bello y cálido rostro de mi madre, las enseñanzas de mi maestro, y los dos medallones de mercurio de mis hermanos, Keisi y Danya, los pequeños gemelos; pero quien mas nos hacía falta en ese quinteto amoroso era mi padre, era lógico que no se encontrara en mis recuerdos, ya que nunca llegué a conocerlo, aunque mi madre solía hablarme muy bien de él; que era un gran hombre, muy ocupado por cierto, pues todo el tiempo trabajaba en experimentos y curas para las enfermedades de la aldea. Era uno de los más famosos y reconocidos científicos en el mundo de la medicina y la biología, sobre todo me contaba lo mucho que nos quería, hasta decía que su favorito de los tres era yo, por mi serio temperamento—te pareces tanto a él—me decía ella. Quizás lo único que les pueda mostrar de él sea esta foto que mamá me dio antes de partir, con tal de buscarlo y pedirle refugio en su departamento que tenía en la ciudad de Tokio,**

**Pero la única persona a quien encontré fue mi abuelo, el cual como no queriendo, aceptó la responsabilidad de cuidarme hasta que creciera y desarrollara mis habilidades, ya que mi padre me había dejado a su cuidado antes de morir en una explosión que ocurrió un día antes de que el autobús en el que yo iba llegara a la ciudad.**

**Esa misma noche en la realidad, el niño me llevó a casa por medio de los recuerdos, después mi cuerpo se materializó en el lugar de lo sucedido y así me acompañó y permitió visitar las tumbas de mis seres queridos, inclusive la de mi padre, que quien sabe por que razón se encontraba reunida con todas las demás.**

**--es por que tu así lo quisiste Kai—me decía él, y sin duda alguna los extrañaba, y aún así no podía soportar el hecho de que solo existiera uno de los guerreros de la dinastía Hiwatari, y el último sobreviviente, yo. Al regresar al club, me encontraba con fiebre, mientras que la princesa velaba por mí para que regresara a la realidad, y mientras ella lo hacía, yo me quedaba dentro del portal dimensional de mis recuerdos, con la sombra de mi pasado. Visitaba cada uno de los rincones de la aldea, con la esperanza de encontrar vida alguna, mas lo único que hallé fue un alhajero en forma de flor de loto, tirado en el suelo del que antes era el cuarto de juegos de nosotros tres (mis hermanos y yo), al abrirlo me encontré de nuevo, y después de muchos años, la figura de mi hermosa y querida madre, solo que lucía totalmente diferente, pues era un simple holograma de su vida pasada, un mensaje que hacía mucho debí haber recibido al llegar a la aldea después de mi cometido; el mensaje decía algo así:**

_**¿Cómo estás mi dulce niño de cristal?, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestra despedida, y hay algo que he querido decirte, algo que te debí haber dicho antes de que te marcharas. Dentro de ti hay todo un mundo de maravillas, y ese cuerpo mortal que tienes es solo una máscara a lo que en realidad eres; tu no eres un humano ordinario como tus hermanos, pues naciste bajo la protección de una constelación y galaxia, pero…ya me lo decía tu padre, cuando llegue el momento entenderá el por que es tan distinto de sus dos hermanos, ya que tu eres uno de los 88 elegidos a servir de soldado para la diosa atenea, tu constelación es la que prueba que dentro de ti ha nacido un santo con habilidades y poderes difíciles de imaginar, tu galaxia prueba que eres todo un guerrero, alguien que está dispuesto a dar su vida por otros, y aunque no lo creas así, cuando eras niño todo el tiempo te encargabas de proteger a la aldea con la ayuda de tus poderes, pero siempre resultabas confuso, ya que al final perdías el conocimiento de lo ocurrido. Por último me resta decir que tienes un largo camino que recorrer, y no lo harás solo, pues dentro de muchos mas años adelante conocerás a la persona indicada de cuidarte, aquella que en realidad merezca tu valiosa amistad y comprensión.**_

_**Hasta pronto mi pequeño príncipe de hielo, cuídate, que tu madre te estará vigilando desde donde quiera que te encuentres.**_

**No sabía de lo que me hablaba, pero con una vuelta hacia mis recuerdos mas recientes pude darme cuenta de que el guerrero que en realidad había en mi interior era Tsurugi, y la constelación que haría de mi todo un santo de bronce era la del fénix, mi identidad al lado de Atenea era el fénix. Otro punto era el de aquella persona que me acompañaría por siempre en mi largo y duro camino, y esa se trataba de la princesa, la chica de mis sueños, la que estaría dispuesta a recibir mi cariño y comprensión.**

**Con todo esto comprendí que mi hogar ya no era en la aldea, si no con los seres que me rodeaban todo el tiempo, mis compañeros de batalla y mejores amigos, y sobre todo mí amada princesa de fuego, todos aquellos a los que tanto quería nunca se habían ido de mi lado, mas sin embargo, todavía, y después de 12 años, me sigo sintiendo solo. **

**Al término del recorrido el chico me mostró la salida y con esto una valiosa enseñanza:**

**--no importa lo que pase Kai, ya sea que te encuentres en peligro, o cuando estés en medio de una crisis emocional, nunca olvides lo que te he dicho, nunca estás ni estarás solo, pues tienes a tus amigos y a tu princesa, quienes son tu verdadera familia, y siempre estarán ahí para protegerte y darte su ayuda cuando mas la necesites; mantener tu mente siempre cerrada y aguardando entre tantos sueños y recuerdos que nunca se cumplirán te hace daño, si olvidas vivir—después de eso regreso a la realidad, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encuentro acurrucado en los brazos de la princesa, bajo la sombra de nuestro árbol favorito, mientras que ella a lo lejos contempla el verde campo de Terranova.**

**Llega el día siguiente, y al pensar que iba a ser uno de los mejores no puede ser mas peor, pues con la primera mala noticia del día se me cierra de nuevo la mente y el corazón; se han de preguntar la razón de mi distancia hacia la realidad, pues resulta que esa mala noticia era acerca de Inychi, y a todo esto supongo que ya han de saber de que se trata, de todos modos continuaré.**

**Esa mañana me encontraba como siempre entrenando en el interior del bosque, y como siempre acompañado por los espíritus que lo habitan, todo iba bien de rama en rama y de liana en liana, (pues se supone que estaba haciendo el calentamiento diario) hasta que comienzo a sentir la presencia de alguien mas en el bosque, alguien mas aparte de todos nosotros, así que trato de averiguar de quien se trata por medio de la proyección astral, y me proyecto hacia donde esa persona o ser se encuentra; sin imaginar que se trataba de Inychi.**

**--¿pero que hace aquí?—era realmente extraño que después de aquél encuentro que ambos tuvimos él siguiera viniendo como si nada al bosque, pero lo mas extraño era que todavía me estuviera buscando, ya que al parecer, desde aquél entonces ni la mirada me había querido dirigir. **

**Después de que se me terminó el tiempo de proyección tuve que ir con mi cuerpo hasta donde él estaba, por lo que llegué un poco agitado; al llegar me acerqué a él como si no me sorprendiera su presencia, y en cuanto notó que me encontraba con él levantó la cabeza, y después de tantos días me dirigió la mirada, una mirada llena de tristeza, yo sin poder hacer algo solo me quedé inmóvil ante esos ojos que me llenaban de una inmensa calidez; en ese momento comencé a recordar el gran parecido que tenía con la princesa, y después me quité la duda de la cabeza no olvidando que ellos dos eran hermanos. **

**Así pues, él corrió llorando a mis brazos como la princesa lo hubiera hecho ya hace tiempo, y acepté el tenerlo de nuevo a mi lado, y con mas razón no lo solté.**

**--¿Qué ocurre, por que esa actitud?—él solo se me quedaba viendo y no dejaba de abrazarme con fuerza.**

**--¡oye, tranquilo, solo era una simple pregunta!—y sin embargo yo seguía sin entender por que es que cada vez que les hablaba con dulzura los dos lloraban aún mas, si lo único que quería era hacerlos sonreír otra vez.**

**Pasó una hora ya desde que nos habíamos encontrado, y él ya había dejado de llorar, por la simple razón de que se había quedado dormido; así que tuve que quedarme con él hasta que llegara la noche y despertara, para que después me dijera la razón de su visita al bosque.**

**--¡vaya, veo que ya despertaste!, ¿a que has venido?**

**--¿recuerdas la vez en la que nos enfrentamos tu y yo en un duelo a muerte?**

**--si, ¿y que tiene que ver eso con esto?**

**--sucede que he sido mandado a casa nuevamente y…**

**--¿y?**

**--¡ES QUE YO NO ME QUIERO IR, no aún!—lucía muy desesperado, como si realmente le fuera doloroso el separarse de mi compañía.**

**--¿Por qué, se supone que en casa es donde se encuentra la familia, no?**

**--si, pero…**

**--¡Qué!**

**--¡NO ME QUIERO SEPARAR DE TU LADO!—entonces me volvió a abrazar y esta vez al llorar me besó, pero mi corazón ya no le respondió de la misma manera que cuando me había enamorado de él, e inmediatamente supo que ya no sentía amor por él con la misma intensidad que antes, así que se apartó de mi lado, y yo al tratar de hacerle entender evitó que lo tocara siquiera un poco.**

**--¡NO!**

**--¡pero…que es lo que te pasa, últimamente te has comportado de manera muy extraña conmigo, y además te has vuelto muy distante a la realidad!, ¿te digo un consejo?, no intentes alejarte para nada de la realidad, pues terminarás por lastimarte—con esto regresé al interior del bosque y lo dejé para que razonara sobre las consecuencias de todo lo que había hecho, y después de una hora él comenzó a buscarme por todo el bosque, hasta que logré asustarlo sin querer y se enojó.**

**--¿me buscabas?**

**--¡AAAAH, no vuelvas a hacerlo!**

**--¡Ha, ha, ha, lo siento, no era mi intención!, y que, ¿encontraste la respuesta?**

**--¿Cuál?**

**--el por que no te quieres ir a casa.**

**--ya te había dicho por que**

**--¡yo no creo que por mi no te quieras ir!, yo se que algo te está perturbando, lo que pasa es que tienes miedo, ¿cierto?**

**--¡yo no le tengo miedo a nada!**

**--¡Ha, ha, ha, no me hagas reír!, por si no lo sabías hasta los demonios le tienen miedo a algo, incluso mírame a mi, no soy un humano ordinario y al menos el miedo no se me quita para nada.**

**--¿y a que le temes tu?**

**--por años, desde que era un niño siempre le tuve miedo a ese algo, y ese algo, aunque no lo recuerde, con certeza te puedo decir que si tu hubieras estado en mi lugar…de seguro ya estarías muerto por no resistir la sensación en el corazón**

**--¿en serio?—al momento de contarle todo eso sus ojos tenían un brillo muy extraño, como si hubiera regresado a la niñez, un niño hechizado con la maravilla de mundos de los que le hablaba su abuelo.**

**--bueno, en parte tienes razón, pero también es por ti que no me quiero ir.**

**--¿y por que mas?**

**--por que…mi principal misión ya te la había dicho hace tiempo, desde la primera vez en que nos conocimos, pero si no la recuerdas…yo he venido a tu época no solo por accidente, si no por que se me ha encomendado que cree parte de mi destino al lado de ese ser especial al que los humanos llaman su "media naranja o alma gemela"**

**--¿y tu crees que yo soy esa persona especial en tu corazón?**

**--sss…si—por un momento dudaba de sus palabras, pues al parecer no veía claramente la respuesta que le había dado hace tiempo su corazón, parecía haber hablado nomás por hacerlo, para cerrarme la boca.**

**--¡pues déjame decirte, hanyou, que has buscado en la época equivocada! ¡O, no lo se! A lo mejor si es el lugar correcto, pero no la persona indicada; escúchame bien niño, tu aún tienes un largo camino que recorrer, y muchas cosas que aprender, por lo que…lo mas seguro sea que todavía no has encontrado a tu alma gemela. No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a seguir el camino correcto, mas sin embargo, no te ayudaré a encontrar a esa persona especial en tu corazón, pues eso lo tienes que hacer por ti mismo. En mi no encontrarás la felicidad que buscas, eso te lo aseguro.**

**--entonces…eso significa que…**

**--si, ya no estaremos tan juntos como antes, pero, ¡alégrate, después de todo seguiremos siendo amigos!, y yo cuidaré de ti como un hermano mayor, mientras creces y aprendes—después de enseñarle lo que era lo mas correcto para él, pues a pesar de que lo amaba, mi corazón ya no se sentía tan a gusto como con la princesa, aparte de que él era tan solo un chiquillo de 14 años, y yo ya era un adolescente de 18 años, le prometí quedarme a su lado hasta que se marchara de la época actual y regresara a su hogar.**

**--hay otra cosa**

**--¿y cual es esa?**

**--después de encontrar a mi pareja tengo que encontrar también lo que será nuestro nuevo hogar**

**--¡a que te refieres con eso!**

**--ya no será necesario que regrese con Inu Yasha y sus amigos, pues parte de mi alma se encuentra en aquél lugar que está lejos para los que no tienen un sueño que perseguir, o para los que no tienen deseos de vivir, ese lugar está entre los campos de Elíseo y entre el inframundo, su nombre es Tiempo-espacio, y es que ahí no existe ni el tiempo ni el espacio, ahí puedes hacer lo que quieras cuando y donde quieras. ¿Podrías ayudarme a encontrar ese paraíso?, desde niño mi hermano, cuando aún tenía corazón, me hablaba mucho de ese lugar y de todas las maravillas que encontró cuando lo visitó por primera vez.**

**--de acuerdo, te ayudaré también en eso.**

**Nos estuvimos un día entero en el bosque, y al día siguiente, en la mañana, nos preparamos para su partida hacia Tiempo-espacio, él se despidió de mi como siempre, solo que esta vez por que yo se lo había pedido, me dio un beso, así que traté de sentirlo con la mayor intensidad posible, pero para conseguirlo tuve que pensar en la princesa, por lo que cuando me lo dio me le quedé viendo fijamente a los ojos; era realmente increíble que hubiera conseguido enamorarme de nuevo y por última vez de él, aunque esta vez era distinto lo que mi corazón sentía, no era amor el que sentía por su cuerpo, si no por que su corazón le mandaba ondas de calor al mío. El amor que sentía por él seguía siendo casi el mismo, a excepción de que ahora provenía del corazón y parecía ser mas de hermanos. **

**Después de una dura y difícil despedida, se fue al club y ahí les dijo adiós a todos, después regresó al bosque, y entre los dos encontramos el portal adecuado, el cual se encontraba escondido por mucho tiempo dentro del árbol mas grande del bosque, desde ahí le dije adiós al ser del que una vez quedó prendado mi corazón, y aquél que aunque fuera del mismo sexo al mío, se parecía a mi amada princesa, y en gran parte a mi; ahora lo único que deseaba era volver a encontrármelo en un futuro no muy lejano, y darle la bienvenida nuevamente como la primera vez, a mi época…y a mi corazón.**

**--estaré esperándote, y ojala y encuentres a tu media naranja Hanyou, así que no vuelvas si no hasta que lo hagas ¿entendido?**

**--¡Ha, ha, ha, entendido capitán Kai!, yo tampoco te olvidaré, y te recordaré como mi segundo hermano y el ser mas querido de mi familia**

**Galaxy Warrior**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Artemis, el universo de un Shinigami**

_**la leyenda de una galaxia perdida**_

**El universo, toda una maravilla, tan inmenso y puro, de tan solo pensar en él me hace recordar los viejos tiempos, en los que solía contar todas las noches las estrellas, ¡ha, ha, ha, seguro que nunca terminaba!**

**¿Por qué tengo esta sensación?, que ganas de…llorar, me gustaría que todo fuera como antes, ¿Por qué existen las peleas?, no entiendo a las personas, siendo este un maravilloso universo estrellado tiene que ser arruinado cada día por las guerras—decía, con una enorme tristeza en sus ojos, los cuales al ver a intervalos hacia el cielo soltaban todo un río de cálidas y abrasadoras lágrimas.**

**Todas las noches era lo mismo, y al parecer eran menos las ganas de querer seguir viviendo, tan solo por que le causaba daño el tan solo pensar que esa maravillosa paz ya nunca llegaría.**

**Allí se encontraba Artemis, como siempre alejado de la realidad y concentrado en el infinito universo, Marzo, aprovechando los momentos de paz por los que el club pasaba dejó las batallas y lo dejó ver la luz por un tiempo, solo para que lo dejara de molestar con sus platicas y consejos, pero al parecer había cometido un grave error al haberlo liberado, ya que mas que estar bien se estaba poniendo peor de lo que ya estaba, de tan solo verlo soñar todas las noches en el tejado ya era suficiente para decir que Artemis se estaba enfermando, ¿pero de que?, de tanto soñar.**

**--¿te digo una cosa?—le decía Inychi—un consejo que seguro te servirá de mucho, si sigues soñando así no llegarás a ningún lado, pues el soñar así no te dará ningún bien, si acaso olvidas vivir—comenzó a recordar uno de los mas grandes consejos que su maestro le había dado, y a pesar de eso sabía que ya no podía hacer nada, por mas que lo intentara mas se lastimaba, el tan solo regresar a la realidad ya en si le hacía mucho daño, ya no tenía escapatoria según él, y cada que recordaba las palabras de su querido maestro comenzaba a llorar.**

**--¡que fácil te rindes ángel!, ¿sabes?, si sigues llorando así te lastimarás mas—le decía Marzo, tratando de hacerle entender que lo que estaba haciendo, aparte de ser una imbecilidad era una pérdida total de tiempo, y según él quería tranquilizarlo, pero con su manera tan fría de decirlo lo hacía sufrir mas.**

**--¡diciéndole las cosas así lo lastimarás mas, estúpido!—le decía Kai, muy a su manera, aunque claro estaba que no por eso iba a ayudar a Artemis, al menos le ofrecería su compañía hasta la hora de dormir—tu no te cansas de mirar las estrellas ¿verdad?—le decía con su sonrisa tan burlona como siempre--¿Qué ves en ellas?, ¿Qué les encuentras de interesante?, para mi son unos simples puntos blancos pegados en una gran masa de oscuridad negra azulada—después se acostó a su lado en el tejado, con las manos en la cabeza.**

**--me recuerdan…tantas cosas**

**--¿Cómo cuales?**

**--mi anterior vida, mi juventud al lado de Mars…**

**--¿y que tiene de especial ese sujeto?**

**--es que…quizás no lo entenderías, pero él tiene algo en su interior que me hace…estremecerme cada vez que lo miro.**

**--claro que entiendo, a la perfección, Inychi solía ser como tú, ese chiquillo con cara de ángel no se cansaba de seguirme, a donde quiera que iba él también lo hacía, y siempre se me quedaba viendo con esos grandes y fastidiosos ojos de gato, no soportaba que lo hiciera, pero cuando por fin comprendí lo que quería, solo así logré deshacerme de esa mirada tan intensa, aunque después supo que lo que sentía no era para mi, si no para mi alter, Tsurugi sin darse cuenta ya lo tenía por demás cautivado con sus movimientos y su mirada, todo el tiempo me utilizaba de pretexto para acercarse al chiquillo, y cuando descubrió al objeto de sus afectos se desilusionó mucho, ahora, después de tanto tiempo ha aceptado lo que siente por Tsuru. ¿Y sabes una cosa?, creo que tu también tienes ese brillo tan intenso en tus ojos—entonces le agarró la barbilla y lo miró fijamente, por lo que hizo que se sonrojara un poco—estoy seguro de que Marzo no está equivocado, pronto descubrirás de lo que hablo, solo dale tiempo para que comprenda lo que le quieres decir, y no te des por vencido tan fácilmente chico—después le guiñó un ojo muy atrevidamente, y a la vez muy burlonamente, y se bajó del tejado para dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos, a la noche siguiente Marzo fue quien lo visitó ahora, y se quedó un buen rato admirando esa maravilla de cristales que tenía como ojos, los cuales le cautivaban a cada instante.**

**--cuéntame por que siempre te la pasas observando con esa enorme tristeza el cielo de media noche.**

**--¿recuerdas aquellas veces en las que no la pasábamos entrenando toda una noche entera como esta en el templo, y después la princesa nos venía a visitar?**

**--si, ¿y que tiene que ver eso con esto?**

**--pienso que momentos como esos ya nunca mas llegaran, a pesar que hace mucho de la muerte de la princesa, ¿la extrañas no es así?—entonces se entristeció y volteó hacia arriba, para evitar que Marzo viera sus lágrimas.**

**--supongo que un poco, si, pero mis sentimientos por ella ya han quedado demasiado atrás—con esto Artemis pensaba que tenía un poco de ventaja, solo hasta que Marzo lograra leerle perfectamente el corazón.**

**--como me gustaría que todo fuese como antes—entonces comenzó a recordar un poco, 2 años antes de que ocurriera esa terrible batalla en su antiguo hogar, Alguetti, él se encontraba cerca de donde estaban Marzo y la princesa, en un hermoso paraíso cubierto totalmente por agua.**

**ella se encontraba sentada en las escaleras de dicho castillo, jugando con el cabello del guapo guerrero, mientras que este otro le decía lo mucho que la quería, le demostraba sus sentimientos, y Artemis, al oírlos tan felices a ambos se le partía de poco en poco el corazón, hasta que se le acabó la alegría de tan solo ver a Marzo besando a la princesa, después, la radiante flor que tenía en sus manos se marchitó con sus lágrimas, y fue entonces que Artemis sufrió un desmayo a causa de la pérdida de Marzo, cuando la princesa y este iban camino al castillo, después de jugar un rato en el jardín, ahí lo encontraron en el suelo, y Marzo se lo llevó, por desgracia no logró despertarlo, pues su corazón se había roto.**

**Días después se anunció la batalla final, y Marzo necesitaba de la ayuda de Artemis para luchar, lo malo es que para recuperar a su compañero tendría que arriesgar un poco de si en la batalla, y fue así como logró de nuevo unirse a él, lo malo fue que por salvar a la princesa perdió la batalla y a su compañero, él cual ahora yacía encerrado en un cristal, junto con los sentimientos y recuerdos de Marzo; la princesa se había salvado del ataque, mas no de lo que el futuro le deparaba, una terrible enfermedad acabaría con su vida dentro de unos meses, mientras tanto, Marzo ahora era solo un simple zombi que servía únicamente para las batallas, ya no sintió dolor y el amor que había por su princesa se había desvanecido por completo, él se encontraba protegiendo el templo en el que se encontraba el cristal que contenía a su alma y a sus recuerdos, hasta que llegaron esos meses y la princesa perdió la vida, Marzo se había dado cuenta de la noticia, mas sin embargo no lloraba ni una sola lágrima, su corazón ya no sentía sentimiento alguno. Ahora que había perdido lo único que le quedaba decidió marcharse del templo por un tiempo, solo hasta que encontrara la manera de recuperar su corazón y su alma, por lo que viajó por distintos mundos y dimensiones, y al final llegó a parar al universo de la princesa Atenea, quien a causa de una invocación lo había convertido en su armadura. Marzo combatía para protegerla, mas sin embargo la chica notaba la mirada tan vacía que tenía su guardián, por lo que decidió excavar entre sus recuerdos y se encontró con que había perdido toda razón de sentir, así que decidió hacer un viaje hacia el lugar de origen de este guerrero, y con la ayuda de sus caballeros logró regresarle sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos, Artemis se le había unido de nuevo, pero lo malo era que aún seguía sin corazón propio, por lo que Marzo corría el riesgo de perder para siempre la vida si Artemis seguía en esas condiciones, lo único que habría que hacer sería regalarle su corazón, cosa que no se hizo así de sencillo, habría que descubrir lo que Artemis sentía y había sentido todo este tiempo por él.**

**Regresando a la realidad Misterio había atacado de nuevo al club y se había llevado no solo a la princesa, si no a Artemis también, ambos yacían encerrados en el castillo de cabo Zunión, el lugar en el que se encontraba preso Kannon de géminis, y era aquí cuando Marzo podría demostrarle de una vez por todas a Artemis si realmente le había importado todo este tiempo, y vaya que si, pues había dado todo de si en la batalla, al final todo terminó, y un Artemis malherido pero feliz yacía ahora en los brazos de su querido amor.**

**--¿Por qué me has salvado Marzo?—le preguntaba, con la intención de que le diera la respuesta que él esperaba**

**--no podía dejarte solo, pues de lo contrario yo me quedaría completamente solo, además…significas mucho…para mi…te salvé por que…por que te amo, todo este tiempo pensé estar equivocado con lo que mi corazón sentía, pensé estar loco, pero al parecer sabía que no era así, algo me decía que el estar siempre cerca de ti le daba esas energías necesarias a mi cuerpo, y sobre todo ya no me sentía solo, algo había en ti que me llenaba de una calidez inmensa, fue por eso que te salvé, pues siento que…que no puedo vivir sin ti, me has hecho mucha falta—entonces le dio un beso, con el que Artemis regresó a ser el de antes, con el amor que Marzo le daba había obtenido un corazón propio, por lo que ahora eran dos seres y no uno solo el que compartía el corazón.**

**Pasados los días ambos recordaban aquél su hermoso hogar, una galaxia que viéndola desde un punto adecuado era la mas grande y brillante estrella del firmamento, aparte de las otras cuatro que la rodeaban, era la que les daba brillo y vida a las otras, y sin ella de seguro las otras cuatro perderían su brillo, lamentablemente así había sido, ya que debido a la guerra de galaxias que ocurrió esta galaxia fue la que mas desprovista de cuidado estaba, y al desaparecer las otras también lo hicieron.**

**Esta galaxia, de nombre Alguetti era una de las mas hermosas, ya que era como por decirlo así el distrito del universo entero, aquella que comandaba a las demás, un pequeño pedazo de paraíso dentro del universo, donde habitaban hermosas criaturas parecidas a los ángeles, de nombre Shinigami, estas criaturas no tenían cuerpo propio, mas sin embargo si una vida propia, para poder vivirla les era necesario obtener su cuerpo, y con eso se unían a los guerreros que serían sus futuros compañeros para toda la eternidad (un ejemplo de Shinigami es Artemis, y su guerrero y compañero es Marzo, por decirlo así Artemis es la estrella guardiana de Marzo, por lo que Marzo se llamaría Marzo de Artemis)**

**--como me gustaría volver a Alguetti, y poder ser uno con la naturaleza—decía Artemis, mientras buscaba a lo lejos aquél lugar que le pertenecía a dicha galaxia, y mientras lo hacía, de un instante para otro se desvaneció, como el ángel que era, con una sonrisa en el rostro, y se metió al cuerpo de Marzo.**

**Galaxy Warrior**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Katsumi, la leyenda de los Akarin**

**Todo comienza en un día como cualquier otro, en el bosque, Kai como siempre se encuentra entrenando, y esta vez Rei le ha seguido la huella, ha decidido entrenar junto con él. ambos se quedaron hasta tarde, por lo que aprovecharon para recorrer el bosque y buscar la espada de Kai, la cual se había perdido hace días, y se separaron, en cuanto lo hicieron Rei se encontró en el camino a una extraña niña, era mas o menos de 12 años aproximadamente, con orejas y cola de gato, usaba botas y su ropa era una falda (muy atrevida la chica, pues era como una especie de minifalda), y una blusa de manga larga que le descubría los hombros, de piel pálida (casi blanca), lo que la hacía verse demasiado linda y fuera de lo normal que una niña ordinaria, se encontraba al parecer algo malherida, así que la recogió y se la llevó a la cabaña del bosque, de ahí Kai y él se la llevaron al club refugiándola mientras encontraban de donde provenía.**

**Al despertar, la niña inmediatamente se encariñó con Rei llamándolo de una forma muy extraña, pero en cuanto vio a Kai le gruñó y se le echó encima, lo bueno fue que no logró lastimarlo pues Rei lo había evitado**

**--¡Freyon, onii san, te estuve buscando todo este tiempo!—lo abrazó y le lamió la mejilla**

**--¿amo?, espera, ¿Cómo te llamas?—pero Rei ni siquiera sabía de lo que la chica le hablaba, por lo que en cuanto le preguntó por su nombre apareció Kai y esta inmediatamente lo reconoció como uno de sus enemigos**

**--soy Katsumi, ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas de mi?—lo veía curiosamente, mientras intentaba buscarle por todo el cuerpo algún símbolo en especial, pues su amo solía tener un dragón en la frente, en eso, al voltear hacia atrás vio a Kai**

**--¡grrrrrr, Miau, que haces con él, hermano!—Kai se sorprendió por la mirada que la chica le puso, cosa que ya había visto antes, mas sin embargo no supo por que razón tenía ese extraño presentimiento**

**--espera, no le hagas daño, tal vez tu eres la que está confusa aquí, yo no soy la persona que estás buscando, mi nombre es Rei, y él se llama Kai.**

**--¿Rei?, pero… ¿Qué hago aquí?—seguía sin creérsela, pues si que Rei se parecía mucho a su amo, lástima que no era él, y con eso sabía que había errado en su búsqueda nuevamente.**

**--¿de donde vienes, podrías decirnos?—entonces Kai se le acercó, pero en cuanto lo hizo le tiró un zarpazo y logró darle en la mejilla.**

**--¡no te acerques, te lo advierto!—la niña se había alterado demasiado, por lo que Kai mejor apartó su distancia, un poco molesto por el comportamiento de la chica.**

**--vengo de…de mi aldea, estoy buscando a mi hermano, pues nuestra aldea ha sufrido un terrible ataque, a causa de los de su especie—apuntó muy enojada con el dedo hacia donde se encontraba Kai, y este seguía sin comprender la razón de por que lo culpaba así.**

**--como son ellos, descríbelos—le preguntaba Rei**

**--todos ellos tienen un gran parecido a ese chico, llevan marcas azules como esas en sus rostros, y unos cuantos tienen los ojos rojos—la diferencia era que Kai los tenía azules (Tsurugi se los cambió), y se hacen llamar Furanos, es por culpa de ellos que mi aldea ha sufrido mucho, pero en mi transcurso me pidieron que buscara a mi hermano quien por mala fortuna hace días que dejó la aldea, ya no he podido regresar, pues me he perdido—entonces empezó a llorar, y lo que le llamó mas la atención a Kai fue el color de sus lágrimas, tan cálidas y transparentes como hermosos cristales.**

**--no llores, estoy seguro de que encontraremos tu aldea, y te ayudaremos con esos sujetos, ¿verdad Kai?—le preguntaba Rei**

**--si, como sea—Kai no hacía otra cosa que molestarse, ni quien quisiera ayudar a esa chiquilla, cuando le estaba echando la garra todo el tiempo, era lo que decía su mirada de enojo.**

**--¿de verdad?, gracias, te lo agradezco—entonces lo volvió a abrazar**

**--de acuerdo, pero, deja de abrazarme—el chico se sonrojaba ante tal acción**

**A partir de ese entonces la chica se la había pasado pegada a Rei, pensando aún así que podría ser su hermano, pues a lo mejor y Rei había perdido la memoria, y cada vez que veía a Kai salía a abrazar a Rei, muy temerosa de que el primero le pudiera hacer daño. A donde iba Rei Katsumi también lo hacía, incluso lo seguía a la escuela, mas sin embargo Rei no le permitía entrar a las clases, por lo que únicamente en horas de receso lo veía, para entregarle muy tímida y con una gran sonrisa el almuerzo que la princesa le había preparado, y a la hora de salida otra vez lo esperaba, para irse con él a casa.**

**Tanto lo quería, que si él mismo le había dicho que no era su hermano la chica entonces pasaría a segundo plano, serían ambos amo y compañera, claro estaba que no todo el tiempo iban a ser así, ya que Katsumi tarde o temprano terminaría enamorándose del guapo y dulce de Rei, incluso, como no tenía donde dormir, todas las noches dormía junto a él en su cama, cosa que a veces a Rei le incomodaba, y el muy burlón de Tyson le hacía bulla todas las mañanas en el almuerzo.**

**--¡uuuuy, Rei ya tiene novia, Romeo, ya encontraste a tu Julieta, que tierno, ha, ha, ha!**

**--¡deja de burlarte Tyson, ya te dije que solo es una amiga, además, que pasaría si tu estuvieras en mi lugar ¿eh?!—Tyson de tan solo pensarlo se sonrojaba, pero a la vez sin razón alguna le daba por pensar en Kai, cosa que lo hacía sonrojarse aún más.**

**--ji, ji -, mejor lo dejamos así—y en cuanto salió de la cocina tremendo susto que Kai le dio**

**--¡aaaaah!—hizo que se pusiera como tomate de tan solo verlo**

**--¿y tu que traes?—le decía Kai**

**--amo, te noto muy triste últimamente, ¿te encuentras bien?—en cuanto Rei la veía se ponía así, y es que le recordaba mucho a su amiga Mariah, hacía tanto que no la veía y ya la extrañaba**

**--no te preocupes Katsumi, estoy bien—entonces la chica en señal de afecto, y con tal de hacer que agarrara los ánimos se le encimaba y le ronroneaba.**

**No había día en que no estuvieran juntos, todo el tiempo como dos enamorados, a diferencia de que uno era más chico que el otro, en cuanto a edad y tamaño, esa era una desventaja para la pobre de Kat, aunque en parte no le importaba.**

**Quizás después de todo no siempre estarían juntos, pues por desgracia los llamados Furanos habían encontrado a la niña y la habían secuestrado, una noche en que los tres (Rei, Kai y Katsumi) se encontraban de paseo por el bosque, para ver si encontraban pistas acerca de la chica.**

**Kai se había separado del grupo, mientras que Rei se encontraba con ella, al poco tiempo sin querer son atacados por estas poderosas sombras, a Rei lo dejan inconsciente y a Kat se la llevan, cuando Kai se dio cuenta fue en su ayuda, y Rei, después de agarrar la conciencia lo acompañó, fue aquí cuando hizo uso de sus habilidades Rei, para sacarlos a ambos de tal aprieto en el que se encontraban, mientras que Kai se encontraba peleando con el líder del bando.**

**La chica, muy asustada, temiendo el no poder salir ya nunca de aquí, y como se encontraba en la cuerda floja (estaba tan malherida que tenía miedo de morir) le demostraba sus sentimientos a Rei ahora que se encontraba a solas con él.**

**--¡tengo miedo, no quiero morir!**

**--no te preocupes, saldremos de aquí a como de lugar, yo se que te pondrás bien, solo resiste un poco mas**

**--te digo…una cosa…tu siempre…me caíste bien Rei—le decía la chica, con lágrimas en los ojos y las mejillas rosadas, y a punto de desmayarse por tanta sangre que había perdido, Rei sabía con eso a lo que se refería, y al verla a los ojos se sonrojó, los ojos de la chica eran como dos hermosos cristales bañados en agua, entonces, aprovechando el momento, la chica pensó el no tener mas oportunidad, por lo que no quería morir sin antes revelarle lo que sentía a Rei por medio de un beso, a Rei se le hacía linda, y quizás después de todo si sentía algo por ella, pero no tenía el valor para demostrárselo. Al día siguiente, la chica despertó en el club, en la habitación de Rei, y muy feliz de ver que había salido con vida buscó a Rei, quien la esperaba como siempre en el bosque, la chica muy emocionada salió a buscarlo y al encontrarlo se le lanzó, abrazándolo**

**--me alegro de que ya te sientas mejor—le decía muy alegre, y con la misma sonrisa de siempre, Rei**

**--yo también me alegro de volver a verte, pensé que iba a morir—la chica aún recordando aquél entonces se soltó a llorar y muy tímidamente lo abrazó**

**Al fin y al cabo, los dos si pudieron estar juntos, y ahora ya no eran amo y compañera, si no mas que eso, Katsumi de ahora en adelante viviría con él, su amado tigre, en el club, y todos los días le compartiría ese amor tan especial por medio de una dulce sonrisa, que a Rei le alegraría el corazón de tan solo verla así de feliz.**

**Galaxy Warrior**

**Dedicado a Gis, una amiga muy especial -**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Noches de erotismo**

_**Cuando el deseo de sangre es irrevocable**_

**--Sería terrible morir a manos de un vampiro, ¿no es así?**

—**en su rostro se dibujaba la sonrisa de la muerte, y esos filosos incisivos, como cuchillas, al igual que sus intensos y apasionados ojos , lo hacían aún mas enigmático de lo que era, mas sin embargo, era tan excitante el verlo lucir así.**

**--¡No, aléjate, déjame en paz!**

—**Kai se encontraba totalmente atrapado y sin salida alguna en las redes de ese ser endemoniado en el que se había convertido una noche como esta, y todos esos malos y extasiosos pensamientos eran a causa de la "maldición de hielo".**

**Esa noche él yacía como siempre en su cama, y entre sueños batallaba contra su propia sombra (el vampiro que había en su interior se había convertido en su sombra, transformándolo en un Dhampire, y la razón de ser su sombra era por que de día lo vigilaba, mientras que por las noches lo protegía de la mortalidad humana matándolo lentamente)**

**--¡No, no, NO!—así tan rápido se despertó, y ya sentado y un poco agitado, con la cabeza agachada se alborotó el cabello y repentinamente comenzó a llorar.**

**Después de desahogarse un buen rato, aún sin aceptar lo que ahora era, se levanta y bajó a la cocina por un vaso de agua, luego, con el cuerpo empapado por el sudor y la cabeza llena de tantos pensamientos, se sentó en las escaleras que daban al segundo piso.**

**--¡No puede ser, otra vez está empezando, pero por que a mi!—tenía de nuevo las manos en la cabeza y se sacudía muy insistente el cabello; a pesar de todo no consiguió conciliar el sueño, una sed inmensa lo estaba debilitando a cada rato, ni con agua lograba deshacerse de ella.**

**Pasaron varios minutos y su rostro estaba pálido y enfermizo, y el sudor que hace un momento lo invadía aumentaba poco a poco; de pronto:**

**--¡Kai!—aparece ella, un poco sorprendida de encontrarlo ahí, y con esa misma sorpresa, y un poco adormilada (acababa de despertar, pues también había bajado por un vaso de agua) bajó los escalones y se sentó a su lado.**

**--¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué estás aquí tan solo?, ¿acaso no puedes dormir?—lo notaba algo cansado, pero aunque trataba de imaginar lo que le ocurría no sabía por lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos.**

**--no me…siento bien, será mejor que…que suba—entonces se levantó y le dio la espalda para subir los escalones, pero como es de costumbre, antes de que se vaya ella lo detiene agarrándole la mano.**

**--¿Qué sucede?, dime lo que te pasa—lo miraba con curiosidad, mientras que él no respondía mas que con una débil pero inquietante mirada**

**--¡No!, no puedo hacerlo, la lastimaría, ¡entonces… ¿Qué puedo hacer?!—viendo que no le respondía se acercó a su lado aún agarrándole la mano, y cuando ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él, él sin resistir mas la sed se volteó hacia su lado y comenzó a besarla; con una mano en su mejilla, y la otra entrelazada a la suya la besó mas apasionadamente a cada instante, entonces ella se llevó la mano de él a la cintura.**

**--¿Qué estoy haciendo?—simplemente desde un principio no era él, si no su sombra quien lo incitaba a hacer eso, y mientras eso ocurría su sed iba de mal en peor.**

**--no te preocupes Kai, pronto podrás deshacerte de esa molesta sensación, y yo se como ¡ha, ha, ha!—le decía el vampiro en su interior, mientras que Kai se encontraba sumamente aterrado, y aunque quisiera detenerse no lo conseguía, ya que el vampiro le había robado el cuerpo y lo estaba utilizando contra su voluntad. Kai sentía mucho dolor en su cuerpo, y con mas razón el vampiro también lo sentía, cosa que lo estaba volviendo completamente loco, por lo que comenzaba la segunda fase de su plan, justo lo que Kai pensaba era lo que el vampiro iba a hacer, pero claro estaba que si Kai no lo detenía al menos Tsurugi si lo hacía**

**--¡vamos, por que diablos no puedo hacerlo!—con la boca lista y los colmillos al descubierto para posarse en el cuello de la chica fue cuando el "corazón de Kai reaccionó"**

**--¡No dejaré que la lastimes Prime, ella es todo para Kai, y si algo llegase a pasarle sufrirías las consecuencias!—le decía Tsurugi mentalmente**

**NOTA: Prime es el nombre de demonio que posesionó a Kai (y se pronuncia Praim), y Tsurugi fue el primero, (después de Kai) en saber de él y su nombre al momento de las primeras sensaciones y reacciones.**

**--¡Por que, ¿Por qué Kai me destruiría?, ha, el muy imbécil no ha sabido ni controlarme, como será capaz de destruirme!—lo decía sarcásticamente y a la vez a punto de enloquecer de hambre.**

**Volvió a intentarlo de nuevo y Tsurugi lo volvió a detener, pero esta vez Prime le regresó el ataque mentalmente e hizo que el corazón de Kai se lastimara.**

**NOTA: Cabe destacar que Tsurugi y Kai están unidos, pero tanta es la unión y el tiempo de esta que para que un "guerrero estelar" no le haga daño al cuerpo de su caballero elegido, ni acabe mas rápido con su vida (aunque no lo crean con tan solo entrar en su cuerpo le hace daño, por lo que el caballero como quien dice ya está condenado, y pase lo que pase no podrá deshacerse nunca de la "maldición" que lleva en su cuerpo) le es necesario unirse a él para siempre y convertirse desde el momento de esa unión en su vida. A todo esto se puede decir que Tsurugi es el corazón de Kai.**

**Por lo que Tsurugi, aunque no pudo detenerlo para siempre le lanzó un hechizo mental, el cual despertaría cada vez que él (el demonio) se alimentara, y mas dolor le causaría el hechizo si la sangre que bebiera fuera de un "caballero sobrenatural" o un semidiós.**

**NOTA: Atenea tiene caballeros, y aparte de esos 88 que son en total también tiene "guerreros" (4 en total) incluyendo al príncipe de esos 4 galaxianos; la última de las batallas que tuvieron contra Hades finalizó después de un siglo, pero estando ahora en el presente una nueva era llena de guerra ha llegado, causada por el nuevo enemigo de Atenea (y antiguo amante) Misterio (o Mistery)**

**Para combatir a esa nueva amenaza que le hacía daño al planeta Atenea decidió reclutar a nuevos caballeros que sustituyeran el invencible poder de sus antiguos caballeros, aunque bien sabía (y sabemos) que no habrá nadie en todo el mundo que llegue a superarlos (y menos a un "Dios" como Seiya), por lo que buscó a aquellos que asemejaran el tamaño de sus poderes. **

**A ese grupo de caballeros los nombró "sobrenaturales", debido a que la mayoría de ellos tenían poderes provenientes de la naturaleza, pero que a la vez superaban a esta. Aún no ha sido completada su misión, aunque poco a poco el destino le ha ido ayudando a conocerlos; y por lo pronto 5 de sus santos de bronce ya han sido reemplazados: el Pegaso, el fénix, el cisne, el dragón y Andrómeda. **

**--¡no solo por eso, si no por que te pesará mucho, y una maldición caerá sobre ti!**

**--¡ya basta, ya no puedo resistir más!—logró deshacerse del espíritu de Tsurugi y se alimentó con la sangre de la princesa, y mientras mantuvo sus colmillos enterrados en la piel de ella el instinto de Kai reaccionó e hizo que al demonio se le acabara el hambre con tan solo besarla (esta vez el beso si fue de Kai), con esto la chica despertó y Kai regresó a la normalidad, aunque después cayó al suelo, de tan débil y lastimado que estaba (con ese beso logró utilizar uno de sus poderes que neutralizó el hambre del vampiro y su dolor en el estomago (el dolor que Kai sentía), y la chica rápidamente reaccionó y logró sostenerlo justo a tiempo en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo.**

**--¡Kai!, ¿Qué te sucede?—lucía muy confundida, no solo por lo que le pasaba a su príncipe, si no por lo que había pasado (por que razón se encontraba ella en su habitación era su segunda duda); el rostro de Kai ya no lucía pálido y hambriento, era tan hermoso y blanco como siempre, a excepción de que ya no tenía una expresión tan seria como la de todos los días, ahora era expresión de miedo y culpabilidad (supongo que ya saben por que) **

**La princesa a partir de esa noche no pudo leer la mente de Kai, y eso debido al vampiro que tanto la perturbaba, y aunque ya hacía mucho que no lo veía aún así seguía odiándolo tanto como la primera vez en que lastimó el cuerpo y la mente de su príncipe de hielo.**

**Esa noche quedó borrada para Kai (aunque quizás no del todo), y gracias a la ayuda de la barrera protectora de Tsurugi, aunque para la princesa no, ya que su "sombra" (Marzo) no estuvo ahí para protegerla (y todo por que hace tiempo tuvieron una pelea entre ellos, cosas del corazón. ¡Ah, lo que hace el amor!-, y después de eso Marzo ya no le volvió a hablar, por lo que ambos se "separaron", uno se quedó para proteger a la Tierra solo mientras que el otro regresó al país de su querida princesa, Ucrania, para cuidad su tumba y su templo, con ayuda de "Zennon", un viejo amigo suyo que Marzo siempre se ha sentido muy extraño a su lado, ya que este tiene un aura o como energía un tanto "sobrenatural".**

**NOTA: Marzo, tal y como se dijo anteriormente es la sombra de la princesa Atenea, ya que la protege vigilándola todo el tiempo, y se fusiona con su cuerpo solo si es necesario, si el poder contra el que combate ella es superior al suyo, pues según la ley del universo, un guerrero al que se la han dado poderes, (sin importar si es guerrero o caballero) debe utilizarlos para el bien de la humanidad y el planeta y no para beneficio propio.**

**Marzo en si no es un guerrero galaxiano como sus 4 subordinados, por que el tiene la posibilidad de unirse a la princesa, pero solo en batalla y no por siempre, además de que tiene la posibilidad de transformarse en un animal (cualquiera) sin la ayuda de un caballero sobrenatural o estelar.**

**Este guerrero tiene su historia, pues es sumamente diferente a los otros 4, ya que el fue antes un humano, nacido de padres humanos al igual que los caballeros de Atenea, mientras que los otros guerreros nunca fueron humanos, ellos fueron creados con la faz de la tierra y los elementos de la naturaleza (tierra, agua, fuego, aire), y con mas razón no son de carne y hueso, son espíritus invisibles a los ojos humanos.**

**Ocurrió algo en su cuerpo que lo cambió para siempre, y gracias a ese cambio (una maldición para él) ya no ha podido estarse en un solo lugar o de lo contrario perdería el oxigeno y moriría (se le acabaría lo humano que tiene), el único lugar en el que puede estar y por mucho tiempo (para siempre si es necesario) es el que llama hogar, ya que en realidad va solo por la vida, su hogar es donde su princesa habitaba, Ucrania, y se llama Alguetti.**

**Quizás es mucho lo que se cuenta de este guerrero, por lo que esto es solo una reseña.**

**En cuanto a su compañero, Zennon, se puede decir que ambos se conocieron al enfrentarse en batalla (la primera batalla que tuvieron) para salvar a su princesa, ya que uno apenas se había integrado al ejercito (Marzo) mientras que el otro ya había estado con ella desde niños. Después del malentendido que tuvieron (pues por eso la batalla, para ver quien se quedaba con la corona del príncipe de la galaxia y cuidaría de la princesa por siempre) se hicieron muy buenos amigos, y excelentes compañeros en batalla, a todo esto la princesa no pudo decidir tan rápido quien sería el elegido para la corona, pues los dos tenían un gran potencial y grandes poderes.**

**Zennon sin duda es la fuerza del dúo (Mars y él), mientras que Marzo es el cerebro y soporte en batalla, en cosas del amor cada quien por su lado, pues son eternos rivales con tal de obtener el amor de la princesa.**

**Por último me resta decir algunas características de ambos:**

**MARZO**

**Es alto, de complexión delgada, tiene el cabello de color verde azulado. Su carácter es un poco arrogante, es sarcástico, pero eso si, es todo un Donjuán, y se cree mucho solo por que es ¡taaan guapo! ¬¬, ¡si ajá como no!, a veces es tan narcisista, que cuando pelea en una batalla cuida que no lastimen su hermoso cuerpo.**

**El color de su cuerpo es verde, como verde limón, es de piel blanca, y en su ropa cerca de su pecho lleva bordada una letra "M" (de Marzo, claro), en su rostro, debajo de esos dos hermosos ojos tiene dos marcas, como aves, color verde también, En sus muñecas lleva dos brazaletes dorados, con un diamante verde en el centro, al igual que una gargantilla dorada. Como arma lleva una espada, regalo de su amada princesa, y forjada por el padre de esta.**

**ZENNON**

**Es un tipo de gran nobleza, gran valentía, y es demasiado fiel a aquella persona de quien recibe ordenes, a la cual también tiene y debe proteger (o debía, dijo el otro, ya que hace mucho que falleció, con esto hablo de la princesa Ucrania) ; no es muy amigable que digamos (con esto me refiero a que es un poco distante de las personas), pero no hay razón para no estar a su lado, ya que trata muy bien a las chicas, sus **_**doncellas**_**, como les dice él.**

**Él es casi un humano en su totalidad, a excepción de que tiene una mano de metal, con la cual es capaz de controlar el fuego (de niño, al sufrir un accidente, en el que sus padres murieron, las llamas lo consumieron por completo, dándole fuerza), y la cual siempre tiene cubierta con un guante de color negro.**

**Viste de negro como los ninjas (pues como quien dice, ha sido entrenado como uno), y de arma lleva una ballesta, la cual es muy potente si se utiliza a su máxima velocidad, (al colocarle una flecha y lanzarla esta parece rayo); a veces lleva una oscura capucha en vez de la máscara que cubre su rostro (La cual a simple vista refleja la tristeza q hay dentro de su corazón), y cuando mas la usa es en las noches de luna llena, para camuflarse con la inmensa niebla (pues su capucha asemeja ser del mismo color)**

**Sus ojos son grises, parecidos a los de un vampiro, y su piel es blanca, su cabello es largo y lacio (color grisáceo también), el cual sujeta con una liga, (le llega hasta los muslos) y lleva dos finos mechones en el rostro que le llegan hasta la barbilla, por lo que muy pocas veces se le ve con el cabello suelto. Como insignia de guerrero de Alguetti lleva un dragón negro como tatuaje en su frente, en forma de espiral o caracol, que rara vez aparece, quizás solo cuando eleva al máximo su cosmos.**

**A la mañana siguiente, Kai se encontraba como siempre en el patio, tratando de recordar lo que le había pasado anoche, sin duda ansiaba saberlo, ya que terminó dormido en los brazos de la princesa a la mañana siguiente, ambos acurrucados y sentados en el suelo cerca del sofá (el cual está en la habitación de la princesa)**

**Se encontraba sentado, viendo su reflejo en el pozo que había (recordemos que en el patio hay un pozo mágico, como una especie de laguito chiquito; algo así, tiene una pequeña bardita que lo rodea, en la cual te puedes sentar, de hecho pareciera mas bien una fuente, a diferencia de que le falta el chorrito de agua que salta **nn

**Mientras se tocaba el rostro. Lucía bien, al parecer mejor de lo normal, como si el demonio que tenía en su interior le hubiese arreglado ese rostro y lo hubiese regresado a la niñez de la noche a la mañana. (Se veía casi perfecto, ya que hace mucho, en la última batalla que tuvo, su oponente le hizo una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha, claro estaba, se le desvanecía cada día)**

**--¿Qué ha pasado conmigo?, de pronto ya no me siento como antes—aparte de que se veía mas hermoso que antes, por dentro sentía que estaba destrozado, como si hubiese cometido algún crimen o algo imperdonable, cosa que no fue del todo así, ya que estuvo ¡a punto! de cometer tal atrocidad, eso claro, si Tsurugi no lo hubiera ayudado.**

**--hola, ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?—llegó la princesa y lo acompañó, y notó algo de tristeza en su rostro, por la forma en que la miraba. Una mirada quizás de total confusión.**

**--¡no comprendo, realmente no lo comprendo!, ¿es que acaso algo me está pasando?—de pronto volteó a ver a la princesa, y un poco desconcertado comenzó a preocuparse por su bienestar, tanto así que colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas, para verla fijamente a los ojos.**

**--dime una cosa, ¿anoche no te hice ningún daño verdad?—entonces ella era la que mas asustada estaba, pues sentía que algo no andaba bien con su príncipe de hielo.**

**--¿Por qué lo preguntas?, ¡claro que no! ****´****, al contrario, tu eres el que me preocupa a mi, ¿te sucede algo malo?, te noto muy triste **O.ò

**--no lo se, creo que…necesito estar mas tiempo solo—con eso le había querido decir que lo dejara solo, cosa que a la princesa le preocupaba mas de la cuenta.**

**--(¿Qué le ocurre, acaso habrá sido por lo de anoche?)—entonces, como Kai era capaz de leer los pensamientos por medio de la mirada, al verla a los ojos, mientras se iba, notó lo preocupada que estaba y con eso escuchó a la perfección lo que pensó.**

**--¡Qué pasó anoche!—le preguntaba como sospechando, pues ella nunca le había ocultado nada.**

**--esteee…¡nada!, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—pero eso no convencía para nada a Kai, quien al verla tan nerviosa se acercó a su lado para tratar de leerle mejor la mente, y lo que encontró fue a un ser totalmente diferente, que nunca antes había visto, atacando a la princesa, (pues había visto una especie de largos y filosos colmillos que brillaban con la luz de la noche en su boca), de hecho, cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de él mismo ( en ese momento se tocó los labios) se molestó un poco con ella, por haberle mentido acerca de haberla lastimado.**

**--¡dijiste que no te había lastimado, mentirosa!**

**--¡No soy mentirosa!, ¡es que así es **Ó-ò** , TU—recalcaba el tu—no me hiciste ningún daño!, pero Prime si—entonces comenzó a recordar con ese nombre muchas cosas, sobre todo de lo que pasó anoche.**

**--¡¿Pri…Prime?!**

**--¡¿has dicho Prime?! ****(Entonces…no estaba equivocado, si había sentido algo más dentro de mí. ¡Pero como…maldito desgraciado!)—de tan solo pensar lo que el demonio le había hecho a la princesa se sonrojó, y a la vez se había enojado, pues claramente podríamos decir que no le gustaba que nadie mas tocara a la princesa, (la quiere para él solito ****-****, jiji)**

**--¡perdóname si…si hice algo malo!—lucía un poco alterado**

**--no has hecho nada malo, solo te pido que te cuides de ese demonio maldito (maldito por que es un desgraciado ****-****, y también… Pues por que está maldito ¿no? ****), no dejes que te vuelva a tocar, ¡entendiste!—después se metió al club y la dejó sola; después de haberla regañado con tan solo lanzarle una mirada de desprecio al finalizar la platica.**

**Con esto la princesa se asustó mucho, pero a la vez también se molestó, por el comportamiento que Kai tenía cada vez que la veía al lado de alguien más, como por ejemplo amigos o compañeros del salón de clases.**

**--¡yo no entiendo por que se comporta de esa manera, debería dejar de sobreprotegerme tanto!**** -´**

**Todo marchaba a la perfección. Durante todo el día, Kai lucía tranquilo, sin problema alguno, aunque en la noche…**

**Comenzaba a cansarse de poco en poco, y sentía una sed inexplicable, no sabía lo que tenía, mas sin embargo recordaba lo que Prime era capaz de hacer.**

**--¡será mejor que…que suba!, estoy muy cansado, te veo mañana—le decía a la princesa**

**, mientras que esta comenzaba a preocuparse, pues ella sabía bien que Kai se quedaba hasta tarde, (cuidando, como quien dice de sus sueños), no se dormía sin antes ver que ella estuviera dormida, pues siempre tenía pesadillas, y volvía a la niñez, le temía un poco a la oscuridad, por lo que le pedía a su príncipe la acompañara durante la noche, hasta que se durmiera profundamente.**

**--¡que extraño, Kai se duerme mas tarde!—entonces, sin que se diera cuenta, lo siguió hasta su habitación, donde se quedó vigilándolo, pero no contaba con que Kai la iba a seducir tan pronto entrara, pues en cuanto lo hizo, repentinamente, y sin previo aviso, la besó apasionadamente en los labios.**

**--¡Kai…que pasa! ****—se encontraba agitada, pero por más que quería quitárselo de encima no lo conseguía, pensaba que tal vez con los besos de la princesa dejaría de tener sed, por que si no era agua entonces que era. De pronto, la llevó hasta la pared, y ahí la acorraló, dejándola casi indefensa, y el condenado demonio, aprovechando el momento, se apoderó del cuerpo de Kai, quien después de besar a la chica le robó un beso de sangre (Prime sin querer le enterró los colmillos en la lengua, haciéndola sangrar)**

**--¡no te muevas!—le decía mientras la seducía lentamente, acariciando su cuello con su mordaz y filosa lengua—o te haré daño.**

**--¡¿Qué?!—Lucía un poco confundida y aterrada, y comenzaba a asustarse— ¡él…no es Kai!, ¡Kai reacciona, reacciona! ****´ . ****—decía mientras se le salían las lágrimas del dolor. Hasta que Prime, en un acto desesperado, intentó nuevamente robarle algo de sangre, cosa que al principio la chica no le permitió, pues le lanzó un ataque psíquico que hizo que perdiera el control sobre Kai y lo regresara a la normalidad, ya estando en el suelo, un poco confuso evitó que la princesa se le acercara, y desapareció, tele transportándose fuera de la habitación hasta el bosque.**

**--¡¿Q…que pasó?!**

**--¿estás bien?—se le acercó para ayudarlo a levantarse**

**--¡NO…no, no te acerques!**

—**entonces en ese mismo instante desapareció, y ya en el bosque— ¡esto no está bien, tengo que hacer algo antes de que Prime la lastime, ¿pero que hago?!**

—**apenas había logrado controlar nuevamente su cuerpo y la sed nuevamente se había apoderado de si, cosa que no le agradaba nada, pero no tenía opción alguna, con la ayuda de Prime logró alimentarse al acercarse a la ciudad, claro estaba que Kai no sabía nada, por lo que al día siguiente, habiendo dormido en el bosque; tuvo un sabor amargo en la boca (a sangre), sin saber por que, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo terrible, los colmillos le habían crecido mas de la cuenta (claro que ya habían regresado a la normalidad, mas sin embargo ya no eran como antes)**

**--¡¿Qué rayos….?!—trató de tranquilizarse un poco, y en eso la princesa lo buscó en el bosque, pues como ayer no llegó al club, lo esperó como siempre para irse juntos a la escuela; de pronto se lo encontró en el camino, y viendo lo lastimado que estaba (tenía heridas por todas partes) lo llevó al club, por lo que esta vez se fue sola a la escuela.**

**--¡pobre de ti, ya me imagino los tormentos que te hace pasar ese condenado demonio!—le decía mientras le limpiaba las heridas (ambos se encontraban en la habitación de él), y Kai, un poco mejor, se soltó riendo por lo que la princesa decía.**

**--¡si, ha, ha, ha, no sabes cuanto sufro! **XD**—después la miró a los ojos, y al ver lo preocupada que estaba la besó en la frente, le acarició el pelo, y la consoló un poco.**

**--si te tranquiliza un poco, me quedaré hoy aquí, no iré a la escuela, me encerraré todo el día en el cuarto, con tal de evitar que Prime salga a la calle y haga de las suyas, dudo mucho que eso lo detenga, pero haré el intento—le sonrió muy dulcemente, pero la princesa solo lo hacía disimuladamente, aun así temía por él.**

**--esta bien, cuídate mucho, no dejes que te controle—le dio un beso y se fue, cerrándole la puerta con seguro.**

**Mientras ella se encontraba en la escuela, él se encontraba como siempre, meditando, en un lado de la cama (en esos instantes traía la playera de la escuela, y vendas en el torso, también en la cabeza)**

**--¡ah!—suspiraba—que voy a hacer contigo, eres una verdadera molestia. ¿Pero por que me tenías que elegir a mi?, ¡por que!**

**--¿en serio lo crees así?, será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a mi, por que estaremos unidos por siete lunas mas (llenas ****-´****), y si eso es posible, para siempre—le decía sarcásticamente Prime**

**--¡que rayos!—lucía molesto**

**--no te quieras resistir a mis poderes Kaisito, ha, ha, ha, pues ya no te será tan fácil como antes—entonces, de repente, comenzó a sangrar.**

**--¡a todo esto que es lo que intentas, no quieras conseguirlo así de fácil!—le decía aún mas molesto, mientras se agarraba la cabeza del dolor.**

**--¿Por qué no?, si te tengo a ti para controlar la situación. ¡Ya estoy así de un paso por tenerte a mis pies!—de un instante a otro se volvía loco, no podía controlarlo por mucho tiempo.**

**Y mientras tanto, la princesa había encontrado la manera de ayudar a Kai, para que pudiera sobrevivir, al menos durante el transcurso de las siete lunas llenas que le faltaban, sin morirse de hambre (pues la comida le hacía daño, y además, sin la sangre que le era muy necesaria, podría morir)**

**--¡es la única forma, esta vez me toca ser yo quien se sacrifique por los dos, Kai!—ella le ofrecería todas las noches su sangre, y se quedaría a dormir con él para vigilar de sus sueños, y evitar que Prime se despertara (recordemos que la sangre de un semidiós le hace daño, es la única manera de mantenerlo en ese sueño profundo en el que se encuentra de día, Kai ya era parte de la maldición, por lo que también necesitaba de sangre, pero no le causaba ningún daño)**

**Esa noche, siendo la primera, por medio de un conjuro se purificó, y con el permiso de Kai, se le ofreció.**

**--¿estás segura de lo que haces? ****O.ó****—le decía, mientras la esperaba en la cama, aún con vendas en su cuerpo, y la chica, sentada en el piso a un lado suyo, mientras buscaba la pócima (debajo de la cama, lo que pasa es que se le había ido) que Capitán le había preparado**

**--¡claro!, no te preocupes, al menos así podré salvar tu vida, además recuerda que te amo, jamás te dejaría morir.**

**Así pues, comenzaron lo q sería el ritual (me refiero a lo que los vampiros hacen al alimentarse de una de sus hermosas victimas XD). Ambos dentro de las sábanas de la cama. Uno encima del cuerpo del otro, y totalmente desnudos (Kai encima de ella)**

**Entonces, comenzó a penetrarla (con la intención, de que con tan tremendo éxtasis y pasión que lo invadieran, pudiera despertar su lado oscuro y hambriento; ¡sin despertar a Prime, claro!)**

**--¡Ka…Kai! **** . ****, ¡Cre...crees que…ah…esto fu-funcioone!—de cierto modo se notaba que ella era la que mas sufría.**

**--¡Tiene…que, no!—Mientras que él hacía lo mejor que podía, tanto para no lastimarla, como para despertar mas y mas su ansia. Así que se aceleró poco a poco (haciendo movimientos lentos, rápidos, suaves; con su miembro, dentro de la parte baja del cuerpo de la chica)**

**--¡Ah…ah…ah! **** . ****, ¡Ya no…aguanto maaas!, ¡Kai, de…detente, me estás las-ti-man-doo! ****T.T****—la chica ya había llegado a su límite, mientras que el fiero y apasionado de Kai, quería mas (ya había llegado a la etapa de la locura, y los colmillos le habían vuelto a crecer), así que la escuchaba, pero muy poco; por lo que para finalizar, con los ojos cerrados (para no asustar a la chica, ya que los tenía rojos debido a su parte oscura), (y su lengua dentro de la boca de la chica) dejó de besarla y rápidamente le enterró los colmillos en el cuello (¡si que parecía una bestia hambrienta! ****O.O****), succionando de poco en poco parte de su sangre.**

**Después de haberlo alimentado se quedó a su lado toda la noche entera (él se encontraba profundamente dormido, y su rostro ya no lucía enigmático), mientras que Kai seguía combatiendo contra Prime en sus sueños.**

**Pasaron los días y todas las noches era lo mismo, la princesa se encargaba de cuidarlo, hasta que llegara la noche de la última luna, y cuando esa noche llegó…**

**Esta vez la princesa no pudo estar con él, debido a que tenía algo importante que hacer, un trabajo en equipo de la escuela, por lo que Kai salió temprano de la escuela. Después de haber entrenado en el campo de fútbol, se dirigió al club y se encerró como siempre, todo el día en su habitación; todo estaba bien hasta que llegó la noche, y mientras se encontraba haciendo tarea en la computadora, de repente un tremendo dolor invadió su corazón, hasta que Prime hizo uso de su cuerpo, lo malo de esto era que Kai ya no estaba a salvo en la habitación como antes, pues el demonio ya se había aprendido y robado sus poderes, principalmente la tele transportación; por lo que se tele transportó para afuera del club, y toda la noche Kai tuvo que evitar que hiciera alguna fechoría. Apenas y lograba controlarlo por un momento, pero el hambre era demasiada que terminó por debilitarse él también. Aún, sabiendo que era la única forma de destruir para siempre al demonio que llevaba dentro, decidió hacer algo a costa de su vida. Viendo que el demonio se estaba debilitando a causa de la falta de sangre, pensó, que si llegaba a perder un poco más de sangre, terminaría quitándose no solo él la vida, si no también eliminaría al demonio. **

**Lo que hizo fue desangrarse, cosa que le costó la mitad de su vida, pero pensaba que era la única forma de darle muerte para siempre a Prime, además era la octava luna, y la última vez que tendría la maldición en su cuerpo.**

**Habiéndolo conseguido solo le quedaba descansar lo que le quedaba de vida, además de que era mucho el daño que había causado, y muy pocas las esperanzas que le quedaban de vivir. Solo tenía que dejarse llevar por las cuerdas de la muerte, para acabar con la pesadilla.**

**--es la única manera…de deshacerme de ti Prime…de una vez…por todas**

**--no importa…que pierda…la vida, perdóname una vez mas princesa, por lastimarte así, pero te juro…que será la última vez que lo haga, no puedo… permitir que sacrifiques mas…tu vida por mi.**

**Por fin había logrado lo que quería, ya solo le quedaba darse por vencido. Lo malo de esto era que no esperaba que la princesa llegara a buscarlo, a fin de cuentas ya no le importaba el vivir o no, solo quería liberarse de la maldición, y evitar lastimar a la princesa.**

**La chica no venía sola, iba acompañada por Capitán (Zero) y X (megaman), quienes también lo buscaban**

**--¡Sempai, donde estás!—le gritaba Capitán**

**--¡Kai, Kai!—gritaba la princesa.**

**Al final, cerca de un oscuro callejón, en el interior de este, encontró una sombra, la cual perdía su brillo poco a poco, y llegó a imaginar que se trataba de Kai; por lo que muy desesperada, corrió hacia donde se encontraba la sombra, y sin querer se tropezó con una piedra, justo para caer encima de ella, al abrir los ojos supo que había acertado, y en cuanto lo vio (por lo mal que estaba) lo abrazó y se soltó a llorar, Kai simplemente la vio muy dulcemente (Cualquiera q se lo imaginase, se pondría a llorar, de ver tal ternura en sus ojos), mientras le acariciaba el cabello**

**--princesa, nunca, a pesar de todo, nunca te cansaste de llorar por mi—decía mentalmente—todo este tiempo que pasamos juntos**

**(FLASH BACK DE RECUERDOS)**

**, allí estabas, apoyándome en todo momento, ¡ha, incluso en los exámenes de fútbol y de matemáticas!, me alegro de haber conocido a una chica tan hermosa como tu.**

**(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)**

**Viendo, que por fin la había encontrado sabía que la única manera de verla feliz era dejándola**

**, pues con tan solo estar a su lado ya sentía que la lastimaba.**

**Ya no le quedaban fuerzas, así que se desvaneció en sus brazos**

**, y la princesa llegó a pensar que se encontraba en el otro lado de la cuerda, lo bueno fue que capitán logró salvarle la vida a tiempo.**

**Ahí se encontraba, descansando en el laboratorio y con vendas en gran parte de su cuerpo, su estado al principio era crítico, por lo que se encontraba en coma; y durante toda una semana, después de la escuela, la princesa y sus amigos (Takao, Max, Rei, Benji, Capitán) lo iban a visitar, para ver que se recuperara, y todas las noches, cuando solía encontrarse aún en muy mal estado, la princesa se quedaba a dormir en el hospital, la última noche, que por fin logró despertar, la princesa muy feliz por su regreso a la realidad, comenzó a platicar muy gustosa como antes con él, y él, que tenía tantas ganas de volver a tenerla a su lado, aprovechó la soledad entre ambos, y le hizo el amor toda la noche, ambos se quedaron hasta la mañana siguiente en su mundo (se encontraban soñando, sumergidos en esa pasión y éxtasis que tanto deseaban), al fin y al cabo ya nada ni nadie los volvería a separar…jamás. ****Galaxy Warrior**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Lágrimas de una diosa**

_**El ángel que perdió sus alas por el amor de un dios**_

**Todo comienza una clásica mañana en el club, con nuestra querida princesa, la cual como todas las mañanas se encuentra en el patio. Pero al parecer esta vez, hay algo distinto a las mañanas de siempre. Nuestra chica se encuentra muy concentrada en el lago mágico, mientras dibuja sobre sus aguas, con el dedo, la letra inicial del nombre de su amado (al hacer esto en el lago, si se pone la letra inicial del nombre de una persona, puedes ver la vida de esa persona pasar en sus aguas, como si fuera una bola de cristal).**

**Tan concentrada estaba, que a todo esto, el lago leyó su problema y le mostró la solución a todo: la palabra "avatar"**

**--¿Pero que significa esta palabra en la vida de Kai?—entonces creó ondas en el agua con su dedo, dándole como respuesta visiones de un "pasado" Kai con alas negras, un castillo de hielo, y un hermoso chico de alas blancas y largos cabellos blancos como la luna.**

**--¿Qué significa todo esto?—realmente no lo comprendía; entonces volvió a tocar el agua para obtener más respuestas, pero antes de que consiguiera tocarla, una mano le detuvo la muñeca. Y como resultado, el lago le mostró la imagen de un Kai llorando y perdiendo cada pluma de sus alas, mientras que frente a este se encontraba aquél chico de hermosos ojos color miel, observando la escena y sin hacer nada mas que cubrirse el rostro (la mitad izquierda para ser precisa) con un ala, y llorando perdidamente.**

**La chica volteó hacia atrás suyo para descubrir, que quien le había detenido la muñeca había sido su **_**príncipe**_

**--¡Kai!—se sorprendió**

**--No lo hagas, ya no lo hagas—le decía, con la mirada agachada para evitar que lo viese.**

**--Pero… ¿que significa todo esto?—la chica le respondió con una voz y mirada de tristeza, y a la vez de sorpresa; pues se le hacía increíble que hubiera vivido algo así alguna vez.**

**--La maldición de mi pasado—entonces se sentaba a su lado, aún agarrándola de la mano.**

**En ese momento se tornaba un pequeño silencio entre ambos, y él volteaba hacia el lago, para borrar con su otra mano la visión que había aparecido hace rato; después le tocó la frente a su chica y le hizo olvidar lo que vio.**

**--Ya no quiero que me veas sufrir…no quiero que por mi culpa tu también sufras—le decía**

**--¿la maldición de tu pasado?**

**--Si**

**--¿y que es… un avatar?—no le había gustado lo que había visto**

**--Es aquél ser alado que carece de fuerza espiritual, aquél ser que no tiene sentimientos como los humanos; podría decirse que es parecido a un dios, solo que en realidad…son los subordinados de los dioses.**

**--¡y tu…! ****Ó.Ó**

**--así es, yo solía ser uno, de los mas crueles**

**La chica seguía sin creer que Kai realmente pudiera haber sido tan malvado y despiadado, pues a pesar de haber visto las visiones creía que solo eran simples fantasías creadas por su imaginación, que aparecieron al haber hecho contacto sus dedos con el agua.**

**--¡Vez, por eso no quería que siguieras, ahora no podrás quitarte esos malos recuerdos de la cabeza!**

**(Si tan solo me dejaras ver mas allá de tu corazón, así tal vez podría ayudarte a olvidar las cosas malas que te sucedieron)—pensaba la chica**

**--Perdóname…lo siento, no quería lastimarte—le decía ella, mientras que él se levantó, se dirigió hacia la bardita que dividía la casa-club de las demás, y le dio la espalda cruzándose de brazos.**

**--No es tu culpa, no intentes disculparte por algo que no hiciste a propósito,**

**Además, eso pasó hace tiempo, (aunque no se por que tengo recuerdos de aquella noche en el templo. Mas bien, no se por que los tengo yo, cuando en gran parte ni son míos)**

**--pero… ****ó.ò**

**--****No te preocupes…estoy bien**

**Le decía alegremente de tal manera que ella no se perturbara mas de lo que ya estaba. Y aunque estaba un poco preocupada, (pues tenía una corazonada), aún así trataba de guardar la calma para evitar que él se enojara o que sucediera algo peor.**

**--¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué ya no eres como ellos?... ¿Por qué ya no estás con él?—al escucharle decir la ultima pregunta, notó lo desesperanzada que se había puesto, pues había descubierto lo que su corazón todavía sentía por aquél ángel que se encontraba en las visiones.**

**--(supongo que no te tranquilizarás hasta que te lo diga todo, ¿no es así?)—le decía mentalmente, por lo que ella se le quedaba viendo mucho, esperando a que le contara. Entonces se volteó, y extendiendo su mano, le pidió la suya, para llevarla tiempo atrás y así contarle más detalladamente.**

**FLASH BACK….**

**Ambos (un chico de alas negras, alto, piel blanca, cabello corto de color gris con rayos negros, ojos del color como el fuego, y ropajes negros; y el otro, de alas blancas, estatura media, de piel blanca también, con el cabello largo hasta la cadera y de color turquesa claro, hermosos ojos azules, y ropajes blancos).**

**Se encontraban platicando de noche, en la entrada del ****"Templo de hielo"**** (q era hogar del que tenía las alas negras). Uno se encontraba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada, y el otro, recargado en uno de los barrotes que sostenían a dicho templo.**

**--¡Te has enamorado de ella verdad!—le decía el ángel, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.**

**--Así parece**

**--¡Sabes que se nos tiene prohibido sentir, Akira!—a parte de estar molesto estaba celoso, por q entendía que el amor que había entre ambos se estaba extinguiendo de poco en poco— ¡incluso es un pecado mortal si te enamoras de un dios o semidiós! ¡Que bajo ha caído mi ángel de alas negras!—entonces se tocó la parte izquierda del rostro, y mostrando un poco de dolor se la cubrió completamente con la mano.**

**--¡que es lo que te sucede! **O.ò**—se sorprendió un poco, pues hace rato, antes de comenzar la plática, estaba un poco pálido, pero no llegó a pensar que estaría así por tanto tiempo. **

**Entonces se levantó del suelo y se acercó a él, para tocar la parte afectada de su rostro; pero al momento en que le quitó la mano para descubrirle la cara, notó que se le había pintado como el universo (al parecer se estaba in visibilizando)**

**--¡Es tu culpa!, ¡Estoy desapareciendo gracias a ti!—le retiraba la mano bruscamente y le desviaba la mirada, aún muy enojado--¿Es que no lo entiendes?, si te vas dejaré de existir—empezaba a llorar, y "Kira", viendo como sufría, quiso consolarlo por medio de un abrazo, que por su puesto el otro rechazó alejándose un poco mas para evitar sentirlo.**

**--Se que es un pecado el sentir—le decía, tratando de hacerle entender que él también era parte del error que habían cometido—pero tu y yo ya estamos condenados a sufrir**

**--¡Te amo Akira, te amo mucho!—entonces se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó con fuerza, manteniendo su cabeza muy cerca de su pecho, mientras le mojaba los ropajes con sus lágrimas de cocodrilo ****´-**

**--No llores Sukío, ya no puedo hacer nada, lo sabes muy bien, además…en poco tiempo…creo q yo también me iré—Y al igual que él, con una suma tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, lo besó en los labios.**

**Segundos después sintió un tremendo dolor en el pecho y en la espalda, que lo hicieron rendirse y caer al suelo. Poco después, también comenzó a darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo las alas, y en eso volteó a ver a su chico, quien se acercó a su lado, lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y lo miró desconsolado y sin poder hacer nada.**

**--¿P…por que?—entonces comenzó a llorar, mientras cada pluma de sus alas se iba perdiendo y evaporando.**

**--Perdóname, Aki, por quitártelas ****T.T****, pero sabes que cuando pasan estas cosas es deber del ángel quitarle la vida al ávatar—El también lloraba, cubriéndose de nuevo el rostro, esta vez con las alas.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK…**

**Al término del viaje Kai cayó al suelo del cansancio (debido a la cantidad de energía que utilizó para recordar todo), y ella logró sostenerlo en sus brazos a tiempo, para quedar sentados ambos en el suelo.**

**--¡Ouch! **** . ****, lo-lo siento—decía, agarrándose la cabeza del dolor**

**--¿Estás bien? ****O.ò**

**--S-si**

**--¿Qué fue eso?—Se había preocupado por la caída tan repentina— ¿entonces…eso fue lo que te pasó hace tiempo?—también se sorprendía por la apariencia de aquél ángel de negras alas, ya que comparándolo con el actual Kai, para ese entonces había cambiado bastante.**

**--Mira…en realidad…ese no era yo…si no el ángel que duerme en mi interior, y todo lo que viste, fueron parte de sus recuerdos ¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado nunca, te amo!—le decía, apretando la cabeza contra su pecho y aferrándose como un chiquillo a sus ropas.**

**--yo también te amo Kai, y jamás te dejaré, no importa que por mi muerte él recupere sus alas. Yo siempre te amaré—le decía, abrazándolo, y llorando junto con él.**

**Ambos amantes se quedaron toda la mañana bañando su tristeza con el agua del lago. Llegó la noche y Kai se encontraba en el tejado, muy melancólico, hasta que entró y se dio una ducha, y mientras el agua de la regadera le caía en el cuerpo comenzaba a recordar todo lo que aquél ángel hacía tiempo atrás, sin saber por que, como si se tratara de él el que estuviera sufriendo.**

**Las veces que solía jugar en el lago de su castillo con su ángel, y sobre todo recordaba las veces que solía espiarlo, mientras se purificaba el cuerpo con el agua, como adoraba ver ese blanco y delicioso cuerpo desnudo bañado con los rayos del sol, y esos blancos y largos cabellos los cuales lucían mas brillantes cuando estaban mojados**

**Mientras mas lo recordaba se le comprimía el corazón, hasta que al verse al espejo (después de salir del agua) se descubría llorando.**

**--¡por que, por queee!—segundos después dos extrañas marcas en forma de flecha de flecha invertida le aparecían debajo de sus ojos, le sorprendía que hubieran aparecido tan pronto.**

**--Parece…que se acerca cada vez el día…de mi partida. Princesa te amo—decía mientras se apretaba el pecho, cerca de su corazón, y se secaba las lágrimas.**

**Saliendo del baño, al dirigirse a su cuarto se encontró con la princesa parada, cerca de la ventana, y viendo como caía la noche.**

**--¿Por qué se las quitó?—le decía, aún sin voltear a verlo**

**--era parte de las reglas que ellos tenían**

**--¿Cómo?—le preguntaba que como había sucedido**

**--Las reglas dicen que si un ávatar es capaz de hacer sentir amor a su corazón, es castigado, pues como soldados nos tenían prohibido hacer eso, y la segunda era que si un ángel enamoraba a un ávatar ambos serían condenados a una maldición, cuando llegaran a cumplir 16 años perderían las alas. Lo único que se podía hacer para evitar que ambos murieran era que solo uno se sacrificara antes de tiempo; fue por eso que él, habiendo sufrido el castigo por haberlo amado, el de tener que desaparecer, quiso que sufriera lo mismo. No se si lo hizo por conveniencia propia o…si lo hizo por…**

**--¿amor?—la chica volvió a emplear el mismo tono de voz que aquella vez en el patio.**

**--s…si**

**--¿y por que las alas, por que no la vida?**

**--eso es, la vida son sus alas, sin ellas no existen. Amor, ¡como…odio esa palabra!—decía molesto, mientras se acercaba a la chica, para poner su cabeza en su hombro y abrazarla hacia si. Ambos estaban ahora viendo hacia la ventana, mientras se cubrían con una sábana**

**--¿te irás…algún día…volverá por él?**

**--no lo se, pero…mientras eso no ocurra estaré bien, además, quien quiere irse, si tengo el amor de una chica como tu—le sonreía, mientras le agarraba la barbilla para besarla, llevándola después lentamente al suelo, y de ahí desvestirse ambos y entregarse por completo al ritual de pasión de cada noche.**

**--ha…hace mucho…que no lo hacía tan…tan intensamente—le decía él, con una bonita sonrisa en los labios, mientras se excitaba con los movimientos que hacía, la chica también lo sentía, y por mas que él se movía mas la hacía llorar, pero de placer. Al final él se quedó encima de ella, con la cabeza en su pecho, mientras que ella lo abrazaba.**

**--Quédate así a mi lado…un poco mas—le decía con lágrimas de tristeza en el rostro.**

**A la noche del día siguiente llegó la fiesta de cumpleaños de la princesa, sería una noche de gala como ninguna otra, así que todos ellos irían vestidos de negro, y todas ellas de vistosos y elegantes colores.**

**Esa noche Kai se quedó un poco mas en el segundo piso del club, en su habitación, parado, viendo hacia fuera desde la larga ventana de siempre, mientras la princesa lo esperaba en el pasillo (el club se había convertido en un hermoso palacio) cerca de las grandes escaleras.**

**Observando el cielo, sin mas que hacer, se encontraba aquél chico que una vez fuera un hermoso ángel de negras alas (se había transformado en Akira), ahora era un simple mortal a manos de los humanos (sus amigos), y atrapado en las redes de un dios (su princesa); sin embargo, tras esa asombrosa y misteriosa mirada aún se escondía el recuerdo de un enigmático peón del demonio.**

**Su soledad no duró por mucho, cuando detrás suyo encontró a su antigua sombra, aquél bello ángel de luz, de blancos cabellos, y azulada mirada, quien ahora se hallaba después de tanto tiempo, de estar encerrado, en el cuerpo de un demonio, despierto. Aquél demonio que lo protegía de la dañina luz del mundo era Inychi, el gran amigo del tiempo (y antes amante) de Kai, y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, y de aquél acontecimiento, había despertado para llevarse a su amado "Akira" de vuelta. **

**--¿Tu?—decía con gran sorpresa, mientras en cuestión de segundos caía al suelo con los mismos dolores en su cuerpo de aquella vez.**

**--Hola Akira, he estado esperando mucho este momento, por fin podremos estar juntos ¡como aquella vez -!—le decía con suma alegría, cuando en esos momentos Kai, ahora siendo Akira, estaba llorando y retorciéndose del dolor en el suelo.**

**--¿Qué pasa Aki?—le decía al hincarse a su lado para ayudarlo a superar el dolor**

**--¡Du…duele!—decía cierto chico llorando con mucho dolor, verlo así le entristecía mucho a su hermoso ángel, quien con un abrazo, y ayudándole a liberar sus alas al romperle la camisa de la espalda, le aliviaba por unos instantes.**

**--¡Ahhhh!—lloraba incontrolablemente, y aferrándose con los brazos a los ropajes del ángel, para después calmar su dolor, al haber sacado por completo las alas, con la sangre tan pura de su amor (Akira era mas que un simple ángel de muerte, era un demonio parecido a los vampiros, cosa que era una maldición de nacimiento, por lo que al recibir sangre por primera vez de su mejor "amigo" se vio en la necesidad de salvar su vida para siempre así, el único que lo alimentaría sería él, por lo que con mas razón se convirtieron en amantes). La princesa tenía muy pocos recuerdos sobre la transformación de Kai (recuerdos que el lago le había dado), pero de todos, lo que nunca olvidó fue aquella tan peculiar manera de transformación: el pequeño Akira yacía en su cuarto, en el castillo de hielo, en una noche tan fría como el invierno; se encontraba llorando en el suelo, acurrucado por aquél misterioso dolor que provenía de su espalda, y principalmente de su boca; cuando llega su pequeño amigo y lo salva de una muerte segura, al darse cuenta de la causa del sufrimiento de su pequeño ángel negro, y lo hace sacrificando parte de su sangre.**

**--No te preocupes Akira, yo te ayudaré, para que no vuelvas a sufrir nunca mas, toma de mi sangre—y Akira, tan hambriento que estaba se lanzó como fiera hacia el cuello de su amor. Desde ese instante momentos dolorosos llegarían a la vida de nuestro querido príncipe de hielo.**

**--Ya todo ha pasado Aki, ya estás a salvo, y de nuevo en casa—le decía, ya estando en el castillo, abrazándolo hacia si, y cubriéndolo con la ropa que hace momentos traía (Kai). Ambos pasaron toda la noche así, cerca de las escaleras, Akira acurrucado en los brazos de su amado ángel, con el calor de su cuerpo, y este último cuidando de él.**

**Llegó la mañana y lo único que la princesa encontró de su amor fue una pluma negra en el suelo de su habitación, al lado de una blanca**

**--Así que después de todo si te fuiste—decía, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras levantaba ambas plumas del suelo--¿pero por que llorar?, si siempre te tuve y te tendré a mi lado. Con eso me basta, con haberte tenido un instante y haberte perdido para siempre, a haber vivido 100 años sin haberte conocido.**

**Esa mañana fue la más triste y a la vez mas melancolica de todas para nuestra chica, ya que al fin pudo ver feliz a su amor, pudo ver una vez mas la cálida sonrisa de su ángel, reflejada en las aguas de aquél lago mágico, si, pudo ver a aquél ángel al que conoció una mañana como esa, una ventisca trajo consigo la mas grande de las promesas, la promesa de un ávatar.**

"_**Nada de luz si no solo tinieblas, en cuadros de angustia, regiones de dolor, funestas sombras…"**_

_**Galaxy Warrior**_

"_**Amar es sentir la brisa cálida de un día de verano en tu rostro, y así poder contemplar una ventisca de una mañana de invierno, con el corazón tocado por la inmensa luz de un ángel…"**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**El puente de las almas perdidas**

_**Haruka, la niña de triste mirada**_

**Una mañana como todas, Takao se disponía a jugar con Rush (Rash) la mascota del club, en un día tan nevado como todas las épocas de invierno; ambos corrían (destruyendo todo a su paso) por el patio, para llegar a parar por accidente al misterioso y enigmático portal que se encontraba en el bosque (supuestamente dicho portal tenía que estar sellado desde hace 100 años, pero por una extraña razón había sido abierto). Por suerte no cayeron al interior de este, por que si no ya estarían totalmente perdidos en su alterno mundo de ilusiones.**

**--¡Ay, woahh!, nunca antes había visto este lugar, incluso cuando venía con Kai nunca estábamos tan al fondo del bosque.**

**¡Groaf, groaf, grr!—De pronto Rush comenzó a sentir una extraña presencia, que emanó del portal, y cuando menos se lo esperó Takao, notó que se había quedado completamente solo.**

**--¿Rush?, ¿Rush?, ¿Dónde estás amigo?, ¡Oye, no me dejes soíto, wuaah!—entonces decidió recorrer la "pradera" en la que se encontraba, con tal de pedir ayuda a los espíritus que se encontraban en el bosque ( Kai le dijo una vez, que si se encontraba atrapado en el bosque, recurriera a la ayuda de los espíritus que ahí habitaban, los cuales eran los únicos que le servirían para salir, ya que estos una vez le salvaron de morir envenenado), y con la mala suerte que lo perseguía se encontró con el espíritu de aquella chica fantasma (que no estaba de mal ver ¿eh? .), que se enamoró una vez de Kai. Lo malo de ella era la maldición que llevaba consigo, cosa que traía mala suerte a quien la encontrara (pobre Takao, no podía irle peor). Claramente Kai le había dicho que tuviera cuidado con ella, pues quien sabe que sería de su vida con tanta mala suerte siguiéndolo, y se lo dijo tan en serio que hasta se burlaba de él con tan solo imaginar lo loco que se pondría.**

**--¡Hola!—gritaba pidiendo ayuda a cualquier espíritu--¡alguien que me ayude!, ¡Soy Takao, el amigo de Kai!, ¡Rayos, por que tengo que seguir fingiendo tanto tiempo, es obvio ¿o no?, Kai y yo ya no somos amigos, somos…--de tan solo pensarlo se sonrojaba, hasta que se la encontró, chocando de espaldas con ella**

**--¿Qué?, ¡Ahhh!, T…tu eres, ¡Ahhh, ayuda!—Corrió despavorido y sin ir a ningún lugar en especial, cuando al darse cuenta de que había ido en círculos, por lo que se detuvo, y desgraciadamente casi cayó al pozo, lo malo fue que había perdido su gorra (esta si cayó)**

**--¡OH no, mi gorra!—pero sin darse cuenta por detrás suyo apareció la fantasma, asustándolo mas de la cuenta, tanto así que lo hizo llorar**

**--¡No, no, no, detente, no me hagas daño, t…te lo suplico, Wuaaaah!—lo único que hizo en esos momentos, por no tener otra opción, y por no tener la valentía suficiente (ya decía Kai, que Takao algún día se convertiría en un llorón), fue llorar a cántaros hasta que terminara por cansarse, cosa que le resultó por una parte, aunque por otra se quedó de nuevo solo.**

**--¡que, oye, re…resultó! ., Pero, ¡Estoy nuevamente solo, Wuaaaaah!—se estuvo así casi por media hora, hasta que se cansó y se quedó sentado, muy triste, recargado en la bardita del portal (que es como un pozo), tratando de pensar como salir, y de cómo encontrar a Rush, quien únicamente dejó como rastro su collar azul (el cual el mismo Takao le regaló en su último cumple)**

**--Rush, donde…donde estás, donde estoy—Seguía sufriendo, pero ya no lloraba como antes, únicamente le salían lágrimas, las cuales le mojaban los tenis.**

**Pasada una hora todo seguía con la misma tranquilidad, y ahora se había quedado profundamente dormido, mientras que la fantasma lo acompañaba sentada en el pozo y jugando con su gorra, la cual había sacado sin nadita de esfuerzo, ¿Cómo le hizo?, quien sabe. Hasta que después despertó y la chica volvió a asustarlo, esta vez muy enojado le arrebató la gorra y se la puso, para iniciar de nuevo el recorrido, esta vez con destino a la perdición; la chica, con la preocupación de que le pasara algo a su "bomboncito" (según ella) decidió seguirlo, invisible a sus ojos.**

**--¡Aaah, mm, dame esa gorra!—al quitársela le sacó la lengua en señal de desprecio, para después irse, a sabiendas de que lo seguía**

**--¡Ha, haz lo que quieras!, al fin y al cabo Kai no está aquí—se burlaba de ella, con la intención de lastimarla, y al conseguirlo se arrepintió, ya que la escuchó llorar**

**--O-oye, lo-lo siento, no era…no era mi intención—le decía, mientras caminaba con las manos en la cabeza, y al voltear hacia atrás lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla para consolarla, olvidando por completo que llevaba una maldición en su cuerpo, aunque con el abrazo del chico logró deshacerse de esta, para después desaparecer con una bonita sonrisa, quitándole la mala suerte al chico, y agradeciéndole el haberla salvado con un beso en la mejilla, para que le respondiera con una sonrisa también, y sonrojándose levemente.**

**--¡Gracias -!**

**--De…de nada ---después de ayudar a la chica se perdió, y por lo embrujado del bosque cayó atrapado por enredaderas, y lastimado por los espíritus de los árboles, para después despertar gravemente herido en los brazos de su chico (o sea se Kai)**

**--K…Kai—Este se le quedaba viendo con la misma seriedad de siempre, pero con ese extraño brillo que tenía cuando estaba a su lado, un brillo sumamente extraordinario, que dejaba siempre a su dulce chico tormenta con unas mejillas sonrosadas.**

**--Me alegro de que aún sigas cuerdo—le decía, mientras se sentaba para después tenerlo en sus brazos y acariciarle el cabello, y después besarle los labios, haciendo que le permitiera entrar al interior de su boca, y probar como siempre su lengua; causándole una enorme y cálida sensación de éxtasis y excitación. Con un simple beso y mojándole los labios, Takao se sintió en las nubes.**

**Al final se acurrucó muy dulcemente en sus brazos, con una gran y tierna sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que le fascinó del todo a Kai, quien lo dejó cerca del pozo y desapareció, haciendo que todo pareciese un simple sueño o ilusión creada por los deseos de su chico tormenta.**

**Cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que se encontraba donde se quedó dormido, solo que ahora no estaba la fantasma, y su gorra yacía consigo, entonces, para ver si no fue un sueño, se quitó el suéter y lo olió, y claro estaba que no era un sueño, pues el olor de Kai seguía impregnado en su ropa y cuerpo; también se le hacía raro el no tener ninguna herida.**

**--Entonces si vino, me salvó—se decía, tocándose las mejillas, mientras se sonrojaba.**

**Se puso a jugar con su gorra, y de nuevo cayó al pozo, y esta vez se fue con ella, dejando su suéter.**

**Al despertar (fue tan fuerte la caída que se golpeó la cabeza) se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde durmió, con la diferencia de que había destellos por todas partes (algo así como luciérnagas), y de que era época de primavera y había un árbol de cerezo, que no había estado ahí sino hace 100 años, como antes de que ocurriera **_**la guerra de los mil y un hechizos**_

**--Que grande es este lugar, ¡y que hermoso es! O.O**

**--A simple vista, pero si miras bien te desilusionaras fácilmente—de pronto escuchó una voz por detrás suyo, y al voltear vio a un apuesto duende, de piel un tanto color turquesa claro, ojos azules, el cabello parado, moviéndosele como una flama, dos mechones en su rostro, y vestimenta digna de un duende.**

**--Qui… ¿Quién eres tú? **

**--Mi nombre es Junichi (Yunichi), y soy el paladín de este bosque. ¿Tu que haces aquí, siendo un humano, y cual es tu nombre, extraño?—le preguntaba molesto**

**--Mi...mi nombre es Takao, Takao Kinomiya, y caí aquí, creo que por accidente O.o, ahora busco la salida, pero, ji ji, no se donde está**

**--Si te digo… ¿saldrás de aquí sin mencionar nada de lo que viste?**

**--¿Por qué no?**

**--Por que este bosque es sagrado, e invisible a los ojos humanos. No entiendo como es que tú lo puedes ver**

**--Es que yo no soy un humano totalmente, mira—entonces le mostró parte de su cosmo creando una bola de energía en sus manos, y extrañamente el duende vio el universo reflejado en esa esfera, y en sus manos**

**--¡Que es lo que has hecho, que le pasó a mis manos!**

**--No te preocupes, desaparecerá, eso pasa por que estuviste cerca de la esfera.**

**--¿Qui-quien eres, que eres?—le preguntaba confuso, mientras veía como desaparecía el pedazo de universo en sus manos.**

**--No soy nadie en especial -, solo soy un simple chico que busca la salida. ¿Me ayudarás?—el duende se sonrojó un poco al ver los ojos de Takao, tan llenos de vida, cosa que ninguno de los espíritus (sus compañeros) de ese grande bosque tenía, pues solo eran eso, espíritus.**

**--De…de acuerdo—le decía con la misma mirada de molestia que tenía siempre**

**Ambos recorrieron un largo camino hasta llegar a un puente, donde Takao casi cayó, pues se le había atorado un pie.**

**--¡Cuidado!, si caes de este puente las almas que se encuentran abajo te devoraran, y se llevarán tu alma.**

**--¡OH, lo-lo siento!—decía en tono de sorpresa y miedo**

**--Este puente se llama "el puente de las almas pérdidas", por el simple hecho de que muchas almas se han perdido de su camino al caer a él, desgraciadamente hay todo un mundo sumido en la oscuridad allá abajo, al que no se puede salvar por tatas almas que ha consumido.**

**--¿Cómo sabes tanto de este puente?—se le ocurrió preguntarle, para saber si lo que decía era cierto**

**--por que mi hermana murió cayendo de aquí, tan solo por andar persiguiendo una extraña mariposa.**

**--¿Cómo era tu hermana?**

**--Tenía 6 años, una bella hada de blancos y largos cabellos, de mirada tan viva como la tuya—después agachó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar, Takao notó como caían gotas al suelo.**

**--Lo siento por tu hermana—y lo agarró de los hombros, para consolarlo**

**--Aquí seguirás tu solo el recorrido, ve todo derecho, y no te distraigas con lo que veas a tu alrededor, ten cuidado con ella, por ningún motivo le hagas caso—a "ella" se refería con el alma de su hermana, quien lo único que buscaba era encontrarse con su hermano, desgraciadamente eso no era posible, pues no estaban en el mismo tiempo y espacio, la chica había muerto hace tiempo, mientras que el chico mas adelante, en otra época mas adelantada, por eso no podían estar juntos, a menos que alguien los uniera, el problema también era, que él la veía de manera distinta, no veía en ella un hada, si no un demonio de luz, pues había sido hechizado por la barrera de ambos tiempos, ahora Takao tendría la misión de unirlos, llevándolos al pozo de cada época. Y mientras eso ocurría llegó a encontrarse de nuevo con Kai, quien después de estar como murciélago lo ayudó juntando al chico y encaminándolo al pozo, mientras que Takao encontró a la niña, y por medio de sus poderes (los poderes de la chica) logró ver un fragmento de la niñez de ambos hermanos, y la razón de su separación.**

**Flash back…**

**Ambos hermanos vivían en una cabaña con el recuerdo de su madre, encerrado en un cristal, en esos instantes la niña se encontraba jugando con un dado llamado tatema (muy parecido a una guija) que había encontrado un día en el bosque. El chico se encontraba en el bosque buscando alimentos, y al llegar la encontró muy entretenida, pero al intentar detenerla, ella ya había abierto un portal con la tatema, haciendo que este los separara al llevársela. Ya en aquella época la chica murió de soledad (era un Tsukikase), y de tanto esperar a su hermano, mientras que este sufría a causa de la guerra de la aldea, hecha con hechizos, sin ninguna razón fue atacado y murió por el impacto.**

**Fin del flash back…**

**Al final de los recuerdos, la chica, con los ojos vacíos, deshizo la esfera de sus manos y cayó en los brazos de Takao, quien se la llevó hasta el pozo, donde le dio un beso para darle energía vital, después creó un portal con su mente, y se reunió con Kai.**

**Ambos hermanos ya habían sido enterrados y ofrendados, cerca del pozo, aquél portal donde yacía el recuerdo de su niñez y su madre.**

**Kai y Takao, abrazados, se despidieron de ellos, para regresar a su tiempo, donde todo estaba nevado.**

**Takao despertó con la ayuda de Rush, quien todo el tiempo estuvo con él, esperando a que abriera los ojos después de haberse caído de un árbol.**

**--¿Qué pasó? ¿Y Kai?—Rush no comprendía, mas sin embargo le entregaba la gorra, con una pluma blanca, la cual al agarrarla le dio una visión de aquella fantasma, quien le agradecía por quitarle la maldición y regresarla a su tiempo con su hermano.**

**En la visión se veía ella, al lado de su hermano, y jugando con aquella mariposa, para cruzar por completo el puente (y seguir con su camino, como lo pudo haber hecho de no haber caído) y seguir caminando.**

**--Entonces si eras tu ---Se sorprendía, mientras la pluma se le escapaba de las manos y volaba hacia el cielo, recogía su gorra, se la ponía y corría para continuar persiguiendo a Rush.**

**--¡Espera Rush, no escaparás del gran Takao .!, adiós Haruka—decía mientras volteaba hacia el pozo, con una gran sonrisa. Kai si lo había acompañado, tanto así que recibió la pluma en sus manos.**

**--¡Chiquillo travieso, nunca te cansas verdad! ---después dejó volar también la pluma, y siguió su camino.**

**Galaxy Warrior**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**El lazo de toda una eternidad**

_**Tu y yo, tu las estrellas, y yo el universo**_

"_**Tu, la flor mas bella del universo, envuelta en sombría noche que congela el alma; Por que ni el propio demonio se resiste a tu inmensa cosmoenergía, que sabe a eterna fantasía y melancolía; Las sombras te han llevado, y aquí, en este paraíso rosado, donde la primavera nunca acaba, yace tu luz de esperanza, esperando a que algún día tu vengas a recogerla" **_

_**---Kai---**_

**Una primavera, como todas las demás, Kai visitaba el eterno paraíso de su princesa de cristal, esperando respuestas por parte de sus padres, los divinos dioses, a que se la regresaran de nuevo. Todos los días le tocaba a su lápida, con esa mágica flauta de titanio, que las estrellas le regalaron.**

**--[Tan solo toco para ti, por que así ellos lo han querido, hágase la voluntad de ellos, por que ellos te encomendaron a mi frágil corazón, y ellos te arrancaron del fondo de mis tristes y sombríos sueños. Se que quizás ya nunca te vuelva a tener, aquí, entre mis brazos, para observar tu eterna mirada bañada con el universo, y para sentir el mar de tus labios tan deliciosos y dulces. Se que ellos no lo cumplirán, mi mas grande deseo de tenerte para siempre a mi lado; por eso toco, para alejar la tristeza que tu alma ha dejado en este, tu paraíso, toco por que ellos lo han querido. Me duele el corazón, por que con tu partida lo has lastimado, has hecho dentro de mi un inmenso vacío.**

**Princesa, regresa, y quédate una vez mas aquí, para que juntos contemplemos el universo que nos creó—En eso, mientras tocaba, pasaron los recuerdos de ella por su cabeza, y entre ellas, una de las mas principales.**

**Era la vez en que la perdió, al haber combatido contra Misterio. Él estaba muy lastimado, y cuando Misterio le iba a dar el golpe de gracia ella se interpuso, recibiendo el golpe.**

**Tantos recuerdos invadían su cabeza, que había olvidado la realidad, el único que lo regresó a esta fue Takao, quien lo asustó, y le rompió la flauta, pues la había soltado.**

**--¡Hoolaaa, Kai XD!**

**--¡Imbécil, rompiste la flauta con tus gritos!**

**--¡Oh no! O.O, yo se como repararla, agárrala—entonces creo una esfera de energía con sus manos, y encerró a la flauta, en pocos minutos estuvo como nueva.**

**--¿lo ves? Ya está—después de un rato, comenzó a tocarla nuevamente, haciendo que Takao se quedara dormido. El tiempo pasaba frente a sus pensamientos, mientras que tocaba a la vez que flotaba (levitaba), hasta que una nota se desafinó por culpa de los ronquidos de Takao, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera-**

**--¡Ouch! ¡TAKAO!—le dio una sacudida, agarrándolo de los hombros, pero Takao parecía descabezarse, por que no despertaba. Kai seguía tocando, al parecer Takao se había callado, pero después, al tocar de nuevo la última nota, se volvió a desafinar. **

**--¡Yaaaa! ¡Takaooo!—Se encogió furioso de hombros y se cansó de sus ronquidos, y como lo intentaba callar de todas las formas posibles, no lo consiguió, así que se arriesgó, haciendo algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo, después de todo, como olvidar lo que hace tiempo llegó a sentir por él, aún seguía sintiéndolo, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón, sus sentimientos hacia él nunca habían cambiado, aunque a causa de que se había enamorado de una chica, simplemente estos se quedaron encerrados en su corazón, siendo olvidados por un tiempo. Ahora, gracias a que la chica se había ido, se sentía totalmente solo, no tenía nadie a su lado, alguien a quien amar, y cierto chico que siempre se encontraba consigo empezaba a despertarle aquellas sensaciones que había sentido hace tiempo atrás, tan solo con tenerlo como su compañero, y demasiado cerca, a veces su corazón reaccionaba de manera inesperada, y lo incitaba a hacer cosas que no podía o debía hacer.**

**Simplemente, y sin pensarlo, comenzó, un poco sonrojado, pero no se detuvo. Le agarró las mejillas al moreno, aprovechando que estaba dormido. Se acercó a él, y aprovechando que tenía la boca abierta (era de esperarse) le metió la lengua; inmediatamente, Takao reaccionó, pero no como Kai lo quería. Cerró la boca y le respondió el beso, sin embargo, no abrió los ojos.**

**--¡Maldito Kinomiya, te aprovechas de la situación!—se decía, mientras lo seguía besando, hasta que le metió la mano al pantalón y después…**

**--¡O.O, aaahhh!**

**--¡Por fin!**

**--¡Por que lo hiciste!**

**--¡Por que no me dejabas tocar, Idiota!**

**--¡Tocar que!**

**--¡la flauta, que mas, mal pensado!—después de eso se subió a la rama del árbol, y se volvió a quedar dormido. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y la flauta se volvió a desafinar, Kai se erizó de lo fuerte que se desafinó, y esta vez lo hizo a propósito, desafinó de nuevo la última nota, pero en el oído de Takao. **

**--¡aaahhh!—haciendo que se cayera, golpeándose en la mera cabeza.**

**--¡IDIOTA!—gritó Takao, persiguiendo a Kai y dando círculos alrededor del árbol**

**--¡Me las vas a pagar, Kai Hiwatari!**

**--¡jajaja, muy estupoido de tu parte por haberte quedado dormido, por tu culpa la flauta ya no toca!—Takao se cansó de correr que se detuvo, y sin darse cuenta de donde estaba Kai, este se le aventó por la espalda, abrazándolo, ya encima de él, en el suelo, le susurró al oído… **

**--¡Mocoso, vuelves a interrumpirme y te va peor!—después de eso le mordió la oreja, haciendo que se sonrojara.**

**--¡No te resistas, sabes que tu cuerpo ahora me pertenece!—Comenzó a jugar otra vez con él, muy a merced de los deseos de su corazón (pues lo que estaba haciendo lo hacía sin pensar, solo actuaba deseosamente) hasta dejarlo sin aliento, y cada vez que se detenía, Takao le pedía mas.**

**Pasaron toda la noche en el jardín, cuidando de la lápida de la princesa, y rezando por su alma, hasta que Takao se asustó al escuchar los aullidos de los lobos.**

**--¡Aaaay!—abrazó a Kai después del susto, haciendo que se sonrojara de tan repentino abrazo.**

**--¡y a ti que te pasa!—se molestó**

**--¡ay, me dan miedo los lobos!**

**--¡si, ya me di cuenta!—trataba de quitárselo de encima**

**Todo se calmó por unos instantes, y el pobre de Takao se la pasó temblando de miedo, Kai en cambio se encontraba muy tranquilo, recostado en el árbol, con las manos en la cabeza, hasta que Takao se le acercó; ya acostado en su pecho, comenzó a temblar, haciendo que Kai se despertara.**

**--¡Oye que te pasa!**

**--¿No crees que hace frío?**

**--¡Tienes miedo, verdad! ¬¬ ¡cobarde!—se burlaba de él. Luego de tanto temblar, hizo que Kai también temblara (pues lo estaba abrazando)**

**--¡Oye, oye, suéltame!**

**--¡Nooo, tengo miedo!—Hasta que lo agarró de los hombros y después…**

**--¡Escúchame, niño, no hay…!—Pero en cuanto lo vio, se le figuró ver en su cara a un demonio**

**--¡O.O wow, que! ¡No, no cierto!—Entonces sacudió la cabeza y le quitó las manos de los hombros, le quitó la gorra, y se tapó la cara con ella, para después cruzarse de brazos y volverse a dormir. Takao siguió con sus sustos, acurrucado sobre si mismo, mientras se tapaba los oídos para evitar escuchar a los lobos. Minutos después pegó un grito de miedo, despertó a Kai y esta le dio un coco para que se callara.**

**--¡Miedoso, solo son lobos!**

**--¡Eso dices tu, por que eres como ellos!—después se le acercó, lo abrazó, y colocó la cabeza en su hombro derecho.**

**--No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré toda la noche—Después lo besó en el cuello, y al pobre se le quitó el miedo, pero no los nervios.**

**--¡K…Kai…ah!—después, habiendo centrado su mirada al frente de ellos, cuando menos se lo esperó, los lobos a los que temía estaban a casi 20 centímetros de ellos**

**--ah, Kai**

**--¿si?—seguía seduciéndolo**

**--Mira al…al frente de…de ti**

**--¿Qué pasa en frente?—después lo interrumpió, besándolo en los labios. Hasta que volteó hacia el frente como Takao le había dicho, y dejó de besarlo.**

**--¡Ah…Kai, nos van a…nos van a…!**

**--¡Nos van a que!—en eso uno de ellos se acercó demasiado a Takao, y lo olió, el pobre se puso azul de miedo.**

**--¡ah…Kai!**

**--Shh, no te muevas—entonces Kai le gruñó, y el lobo se rió, asustando a Takao y haciendo que se desmayara. El lobo en cuestión de segundos se transformó en humano, y corrió a los demás.**

**--¡Hola, Hiwatari, nos volvemos a ver!**

**--¡Que rayos quieres, Kiro!—le preguntaba, mientras agarraba a Takao en sus brazos, y lo subía a la rama del árbol, para acostarlo, el pobre traía los ojos en espiral del susto.**

**--¡calmao bato, solo venía a saludarte!, También a darte una buena, ¿o mala?, ¡quien sabe!**

**--¡Tus noticias no me interesan!**

**--¡Yo creo que esta si!, De todos modos te la cuento. ¿A que no sabes que?**

**--…**

**--¡Di que, di que, di que, di que!**

**--¡Esta bien, pero deja de pegarme! ¡Que!**

**--que tu fuiste quien asesinó a la princesa**

**--¡Estás loco!, ¡no juegues así!**

**--No, es en serio, ella no recibió el ataque, o sea que no le hizo daño. ¿Qué no te fijaste, chavo? En la mirada de la princesa, justo antes de recibir el ataque ya estaba sufriendo—Entonces, sin moverse, y fingiendo ignorarlo, viajó a través de su mente, al día en que había ocurrido eso.**

**FLASH BACK**

**Kai estaba amarrado a un árbol, sangrando del pecho, y llorando sangre, hasta que llegó la princesa y lo abrazó**

**--No te preocupes, no te dejaré solo, te prometí que no lo haría—En eso llegó Kiro, y detrás de él se apareció Misterio, que se posesionó de él y le lanzó un ataque a Kai, la princesa no dejó que el ataque tocara al chico, por que lo que lo recibió ella, y con lágrimas en los ojos, y una sonrisa para Kai, se hizo polvo de estrellas.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**Kai centró sus pensamientos únicamente en la mirada, la primera, que la princesa le regaló, cuando lo abrazó, y se dio cuenta de que lo que Kiro decía era cierto.**

**--¡Que! O.O**

**--¿Te diste cuenta verdad?**

**--¿Por qué dices que yo la asesiné?**

**--Por que tu le causaste ese dolor, ¿No te contaron?**

**--¡Que!**

**--¡Tu la premiaste chavo! XD**

**--¡Que cosa!**

**--¡Que ella tuvo un hijo tuyo!**

**--¡Pe-pero eso es imposible, ella me había dicho que no se podía!**

**--Pues ya ves que no, pero no te preocupes, el niño esta bien, está conmigo**

**--¡Por que contigo!**

**--Por que ella me lo dejó, así te haya gustado o no, yo lo eduqué, pero a causa de los poderes que tu le transferiste fue que sus células se desarrollaron rápidamente; ahorita tiene 5 años, cuando debería tener 3 meses. ¿Raro, no crees? Pero no os preocupéis, ya que yo destruí parte de tus genes, los cuales contenían la habilidad para acelerarle el crecimiento. Ya no crecerá mas, al menos no así de rápido, a eso me refiero. Crecerá normalmente. ¡Ahora, hermano, promete que lo cuidarás, de lo contrario, se lo entregaré a Misterio, y parte de lo que tú le heredaste, Misterio se lo desarrollará, y pues…sabes lo que Misterio es capaz de hacer, pues tu lo has sentido en carne propia!**

**--¡Donde lo tienes!**

**--¡En mi castle, pero tienes que venir conmigo, no te preocupes por el miedoso de tu novio, por que ¿es tu novio, no?—Kai no decía nada, simplemente se sonrojaba levemente**

**--Él se puede cuidar solito—Pero como no quería dejarlo solo, mejor lo teletransportó hasta el club.**

**--¡Como queráis!, tonz, ¿nos vamos? **

**--¡Yo puedo ir solo, si quieres regrésate por otra parte!**

**--¡Wuaaat! O.O—se teletransportó y se fue al castillo. Al llegar, entró al cuarto del niño, y lo encontró dormido, se sorprendió por el hecho de que se parecía mucho a él de cuando era niño. La diferencia era que tenía mechones en verde-azulado, que eran por parte de su madre.**

**Capitulo 10 2nda parte**

_**Un rayito de sol nos une**_

**--De seguro que también tiene tus ojos—se decía, mientras se sentaba a su lado y le acariciaba la frente, después sonreía levemente.**

**--Ella hubiera querido que nos hubiéramos conocido antes, pero ya veo que no fue así.**

**--Si, Kiro sempai me hablaba de ti y de ella—Hasta que el niño despertó, y en la misma posición en que se encontraba, y dándole la espalda a Kai, comenzó a hablar.**

**--Me decía que ella era una chica muy hermosa, que siempre te quiso, pero que tu se la quitaste a él, por eso lo único que ella le dio fue a mi.**

**--¿eres feliz aquí?**

**--No hay nada que me haga feliz en estos instantes, el simple hecho de vivir es malo, pues Kiro sempai dijo que dentro de mi había una bomba de tiempo, la única manera de sobrevivir sería entregándome al señor Misterio.**

**--¿Sabes el valor de tu vida?**

**--No, solo se que soy una amenaza para el mundo**

**--Te equivocas. Kiro solo te dijo las desventajas, pero no las ventajas. Tu cuerpo es mitad mortal y mitad inmortal. Mortal por parte mía, inmortal por parte de tu madre. Aunque mueras mortalmente, tienes una segunda oportunidad, por eso debes cuidar tu vida—En eso, al término de la conversación, Kai se levantó, se dirigió a la ventana (que eran puertas, hacia un balcón), la abrió y salió al balcón, y el niño lo siguió, sentándose a su lado, en la bardita de dicho balcón, con los pies colgando.**

**--¿Me dejarás como siempre, aquí, solo?—Lo miraba un poco molesto. Kai no decía nada, parecía estar perdido en el universo, solo sonreía.**

**--Creo que no seré capaz de darle lo que necesita, sería mejor dejarlo a tu cuidado, princesa. Quizás lo lleve a vivir a tu paraíso, en ese templo, a tu lado. Al menos ya no se sentirá solo.**

**Yo solo soy un soldado más en tu ejército, y desde un principio no te merecía. A pesar de todo…yo tuve la culpa. Ahora no hay vuelta atrás, lo hecho, hecho estás. Y este niño tendrá que ir por el lado difícil de su destino—Media hora después, se retiró del balcón y entró a la habitación, el niño le volvió a preguntar lo mismo.**

**--¿Me volverás a dejar solo?—le respondía con la mirada, dándole una sonrisa, así entendió, y se agarró de su brazo, para tele transportarse.**

**Llegaron al amanecer, pero no como lo esperaban, ya que al "aterrizar", uno cayó de sentón, resbalando con los pétalos de cerezo que había en el suelo, y el otro salió volando, hasta quedar colgado en la tercer (y la de mas arriba) rama del árbol.**

**Kai fue el que resbaló, con las piernas abiertas, y por poco chocó con el árbol. En cambio, quien había quedado colgado, había sido el chico, y al ver hacia el suelo, se mareó y se desmayó de tan gran altura.**

**--O.O ¡que raro!, ¿Por qué caímos así? ¡Oye, allá arriba, te encuentras bien!—le gritaba, pero el niño no respondía por estar inconsciente. Así que subió a saltos hasta donde se encontraba su pequeño YO, lo colocó en sus brazos (ya que se había sentado) y comenzó a despertarlo, el chico, en cuanto reaccionó, y vio los ojos de Kai, extrañamente lo invadió la tristeza, y puso los ojos llorosos.**

**--¡Wuaaah! T.T**

**--¡Hey, por que lloras!—pero por mas que lo quería calmar no pudo, hasta que el chico mismo se le echó encima y lo abrazó, para después darle de golpes en el pecho, y ambos quedaron colgados como murciélagos a causa del movimiento tan brusco.**

**--¡Ves, por tu culpa estamos aquí atorados!**

**--¡Si, claro, tu estúpida tele transportación no sirvió—hasta que se le ocurrió voltear hacia abajo y…**

**--¡No, no voltees! O.O**

**--¡aaay, sálvame, sálvame, me caigo!—entonces lo abrazó, y las cintas de sus zapatos, que los sostenían en el árbol, se soltaron, cayendo ambos al suelo.**

**--¡Si no te hubieras movido tanto, no estaríamos aquí en el suelo!**

**--¡Si, claro, señor amargado!—susurraba burlándose**

**--¡Ya te escuché!**

**--¿ah si?, ¡Uy que miedo! O.O, XD—entonces se le apareció enfrente, y lo agarró del suéter.**

**--¡Vuelves a hacer burlas y no sabes con quien te metes!—el chico por un momento se asustó, al ver los ojos del mayor, después le desvió la mirada, en señal de tristeza**

**--¿Soy molesto?—le preguntaba, con voz triste, después lo volteaba a ver a los ojos, a punto de llorar.**

**--No, no lo creo, solo eres un poco travieso—lo miró fijamente, y entonces, el chico empezó a llorar.**

**--¡O.O, no, no llores!—luego se talló los ojos, y después lo abrazó**

**--¿No te irás?, ¿no me dejarás solo?**

**--¿Por qué me lo preguntas tantas veces?—lo vio a los ojos con suma confusión.**

**--¡No te vayas, no me dejes, ahora que por fin estamos juntos!—Entonces, Kai lo abrazó, y le acarició la cabeza, sonriéndole.**

**Unas horas después, Takao bajó del árbol, dándose cuenta que al lado de Kai, había un niño muy parecido a él.**

**--O.O, ¿y este niño?, ¿Quién será? ¡Kaaai!—Intentó gritar, para despertarlo, pero en cuanto Kai lo vio, le tapó rápidamente la boca.**

**--¡Shh, cállate, ni se te ocurra despertarlo!**

**--¿Quién es?, ¡no me digas que es tu hijo! XD**

**--¡no te burles ¬¬, y ayúdame a cargarlo, vamos a llevarlo al club!**

**A partir de ese entonces, todos lo conocieron el club, y se hicieron muy buenos amigos suyos, incluso, Hilary, quien lo veía de manera dulce, se encargó de cuidarlo, junto con Takao, ya que Kai había partido hacia la batalla, para acabar con Misterio, desafortunadamente, se descubrió que el vencedor había sido el enemigo, y Kai había fallecido en el combate. A partir de ese entonces, el chico se volvió a quedar solo, esta vez como un huérfano. Takao y Hilary, lo cuidaron como si fueran sus padres, prometiéndole a Kai hacer de él un excelente guerrero. Como resultado de cuidarlo, también le pusieron un nombre, en honor a su padre: Kei.**

**Y así pues, comenzó su entrenamiento, y durante un largo año, el chico creció y se desarrolló, junto con los poderes que su padre le había heredado. A la edad de 14 años, tenía un gran parecido a su padre, con la diferencia de que le había crecido más el cabello, y que se le había tornado a un verde pistache. **

"_**Madre: Te escribo como mi primer saludo aquí en tu planeta, Tierra, pues a pesar de que no soy de este lugar de origen, aún así me alegro de conocer día a día lo que será vuestro país de gran armonía.**_

_**Hoy, como todos los días, me entreno, para ser igual que mi padre, y para con mi vida, proteger a este planeta y al universo.**_

_**Ahora que me he quedado completamente solo, y que mi padre me ha dejado su espada de legado, haré buen uso de ella, pues fue gracias a Takao sempai que supe esgrimirla. **_

_**No os preocupéis más por mí, con la compañía de Takao Sempai, y Hilary chan me he sentido mucho mejor, además, aprendí a valerme por mi mismo.**_

_**Espero que algún día podamos vernos en persona"**_

_**Te quiere Kei.**_

**Esta fue la primera carta que Kei le escribió a la princesa, como la primera vez que hablaba con ella; había crecido bastante, y habían pasado 7 años desde la muerte de su padre. No solo creció por fuera, si no que al dejar la niñez (una no muy maravillosa niñez, pero si bien formada), se convirtió en todo un adolescente, y adquirió una grandiosa madurez, con el carácter de su padre.**

**Pasó un buen tiempo, para que el mal regresara de nuevo, ya que se había ocultado tras las sombras, después de haber acabado con la persona que realmente le interesaba, y con quien al parecer tenía una deuda pendiente: Kai.**

**Takao como siempre, acompañado de Kei, juntos visitaban la tumba de la princesa, y en lugar de su padre, él comenzó a tocar lo que sería la primera canción del día, con aquella flauta de cristal. Todo marchaba como siempre, con una inmensa tranquilidad, pero no contaban con que algo iba a suceder.**

**De pronto sin previo aviso, Takao escuchó una explosión desde el templo donde se encontraba la ofrenda de la princesa (él se encontraba acomodando la ofrenda, mientras esperaba a que Kei llegara con la flauta), entonces corrió hacia el árbol, que era el lugar de donde provenía la explosión. Habiendo llegado, se encontró con que habían atrapado a Kei, y a Max, quien también lo acompañaba. Ahora que los había visto, e intentaba desamarrarlos del árbol, sin haber podido hacerlo, también terminaron por atraparlo.**

**Ahora los tres se encontraban atrapados, y como quien dice, ninguno tenía algo en mente para deshacerse de las garras de Kiro y Kárin (el último era el "hijo" de Kiro, un clon de Kei, creado por Kiro mismo).**

**Capitulo 10, 3era parte **

**La batalla final, pelea a muerte con Mistery**

_**La identidad de Misterio**_

_**Canción de inicio: Ayumi Hamasaki-Inspire**_

**--Atrapado, aquí, y con las mismas cadenas que usó mi padre, ¡ha, ¿acaso ese es mi destino, ser igual que mi padre?**

**--Si, así parece—De pronto al haberse quedado dormido, logró, por primera vez, ver el rostro de su madre, quien al responder su pregunta, le acarició las mejillas, y se las besó.**

**--¡Ma-madre!—con tan solo ver sus ojos empezó a llorar, pues eran demasiado hermosos, y era la primera vez que la veía en persona.**

**--¡Hola, pequeño!, ¿Te acuerdas de la carta?, Tu esperabas verme algún día, frente a frente, y aquí estoy. Te adoro, eres como un regalo de los dioses—Después, ella también comenzó a llorar, mientras lo abrazaba.**

**--¡Pero…por que puedo respirar T.T!—se suponía que estaba en un sueño, y como ambos parecían estar debajo del mar, él pensaba que se ahogaría.**

**--Es tu sueño, Kei, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Jamás te imaginé tan apuesto y hermoso, te pareces tanto a Kai, lástima que él ya no esté aquí con nosotros—el chico simplemente, con las palabras de su madre, se sonrojó, mientras no dejaba de llorar.**

**--¡No está…contigo!**

**--No, ellos se lo llevaron**

**--¿Quiénes?**

**--Misterio y sus esbirros, lo…lo siento, pero…no pude salvarlo—Entonces se tiró de rodillas, y siguió llorando, manchando su largo vestido blanco, y en cuestión de segundos la vista se le nubló, y cayó inconsciente.**

**--¡Madre, no, aguanta!—la sostuvo entre sus brazos**

**--Kei—le tocó el rostro nuevamente—Recuerda que…este es…tu sueño, y solo tu…serás capaz de…salvarnos a to…todos**

**--¡NO, madre, no te vayas! T.T—la abrazó, aún hincado, y llorándole, con la cabeza hundida en su pecho.**

**--Un ángel ha venido a mis sueños, y ha venido a darme una noticia; la noticia de que nunca estaré solo, ese ángel es mi madre.**

**--¿Sabes…la razón por la que me marché? No lo hice para dejarte solo, lo hice por que con mi partida, se hizo posible la llegada. Recuerda aquella vez, la primera vez que te desee, con todo mi corazón, deseaba tenerte conmigo, y cuando fuera eso posible, te pondría en mis brazos, y te sonreiría. Recuerdo que esa noche, tu padre me había demostrado lo mucho que me amaba, y por eso cumplió mi deseo; 9 meses después, tu llegaste, pero que no te engañen, no es cierto que por tu culpa perdí la vida, no, tampoco fue tu padre; en realidad, era necesaria esa muerte, fue por eso que tu padre puso parte de sus genes para formarte, pero, desafortunadamente, el dolor fue mucho, que jamás imaginé que eso pasaría. Los poderes que ahora tienes, herencia de tu padre, fueron los que causaron ese dolor.**

**Recuerda, que tú nunca tuviste la culpa Kei; y recuerda lo mucho que te quiero, u nunca estás solo; cuando te sientas así, piensa en mí, que yo estaré en tu corazón. Te amo Kei, con todo mi corazón. Hasta siempre, mi dulce rayito de luz—Al término del viaje, despertó, ya desatado, y acostado debajo de la sombra de un árbol.**

**--¿Cómo fue que llegué hasta aquí?**

**--Por que yo te desaté—Escuchó una voz un tanto dulce, con mas razón se trataba de una chica. Hasta que volteó la vista al frente, y la encontró, ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse, a lo que respondió un poco avergonzado y retrocediendo.**

**--¡No, no me to…toques! O.O, ¡Quien… ¿Quién eres?!**

**--No temas, mi nombre es María—le decía con una sonrisa, entonces, aún con el rubor en sus mejillas, le rechazó la ayuda, levantándose solo.**

**--¡Por que me has ayudado!**

**--por que no te quería ver lastimado**

**--yo se cuidarme solo, si no te importa, ahora déjame en paz—Entonces la chica agachó la cabeza, en señal de tristeza.**

**--¿sabes?, él me pidió que te diera un mensaje Busca la llave al alma de Misterio, y con ella abre el cofre que la contiene.**

**--¿Quién es él?**

**--Tu padre**

**--¿Cómo lo conoces?—seguía dándole la espalda**

**--Es un gran amigo de todos nosotros**

**--¿Quiénes?**

**--Ellos—le señalaba con la mano a los demás guerreros de Atena (capitán, meteoro, X) —y yo—Se señalaba. Los otros se encontraban peleando con Kiro y sus esbirros**

**--¿Por qué te interesa tanto ayudarme?, sepan que no soy tan flexible como mi padre, por lo tanto, no te será tan fácil amistar conmigo, así que vete dando cuenta, que si piensas ayudarme, es mejor que dejes de llorar así—la chica se sentía un poco, mas sin embargo, no dejaba de mostrar una sonrisa**

**--¡que importa, después de todo tiene un gran parecido con su padre, algún día mejorará su carácter!**

**--¡Bien, dime en que lugar se encuentra la llave, yo la busco solo!**

**--Estee…yo soy la llave**

**--¡O.O, que!, ¡no te creo, un humano no puede ser una llave!**

**--No necesariamente el cofre que tiene el alma de Mistery, va a ser un pequeño alajerito—No tenía otra opción, que aceptar que lo acompañara hasta el palacio de Misterio, pues sin la llave no tenía acceso, y no podría liberar el alma.**

**--¡De acuerdo, pero deja de mirarme así con esa sonrisota!—Mientras los otros peleaban, aprovecharon el momento para escapar, sin que Kárin y los esbirros lo notaran.**

**--¡Vamos, deprisa!—Él tenía una gran rapidez como ventaja, pero la chica, siendo humana, y con un tobillo lastimado, no podía correr.**

**--¡Ay, mi tobillo!**

**--¡Rayos!—No podía evitarlo, tendría que cargarla en sus brazos, y así lo hizo, un poco ruborizado, pero ya que.**

**--agárrate a mi cuello, vamos a tele transportarnos**

**--si—entonces, es así como llegan a la entrada del castillo, y de ahí bajó a la chica, pero al dar un paso, se tropezó.**

**--¡Auu!**

**--¡Oh no, ni creas que te seguiré cargando, pesas mucho!—Mentira, eso nunca le había importado, solo lo hacía para hacerla llorar. Entonces la chica, que era un poco frágil, comienza a llorar.**

**--¡No le sirvo de ayuda, perdóneme su alteza!—volteaba al cielo, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, mientras parecía rezar.**

**--¡Hey, no llores!**

**--¡wuaaah!**

**--¡No, oye, lo-lo siento, ya no llores, te lo suplico!—entonces le agarró las manos, y las juntó con las suyas.**

**--¿Me perdonas?**

**--Si—la chica volvió a sonreír, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara y desviara la mirada, para soltarle las manos.**

**--¿Y ahora como le hacemos?, no podré caminar**

**--De acuerdo, ven, sube a mi espalda—Y así se la llevó todo el recorrido, hasta llegar, según ordenes de Kai, al lugar donde se encontraba el supuesto cofre donde estaba encerrada el alma de Misterio. Este lugar era una gran habitación, donde al fondo se encontraba una extraña cápsula, o al menos donde se colocaba una.**

**--¡Que habitación tan oscura!—Decía él, mientras miraba a su alrededor, para buscar al dichoso cofre o ataúd, (lo que sea) que contuviera el alma de Misterio.**

**--Creo que ya encontré el sitio donde va la llave—Decía ella, que se encontraba en donde estaba esa cápsula, hasta que se acercó él, y comenzó a rodearla, para ver como abrirla.**

**--Bueno, ¿y con que se come esta cosa?**

**--Creo que así—se acercó más a la cápsula y se abrió, y ella entró; cuando menos se lo esperó, ya estaba atrapada, golpeando la barrera que los separaba (a ella y a Kei)**

**--¡No! O.O, me atrapó, ¡Kei, ayúdame!**

**--¡Espera, tranquilízate!—Entonces la chica lo obedeció y se tiró al suelo, empezando a llorar.**

**--No llores, te salvaré—le sonreía, para tranquilizarla, y ella se sonrojó, viéndolo fijamente**

**--Tiene…unos bonitos ojos—la chica comenzaba a debilitarse, y una especie de humo llenó la cápsula, después la atrapó, amarrándola con grilletes y cadenas, a pies y manos.**

**--No te preocupes, te prometo que te sacaré—Después de eso, buscó el alma que necesitaba, pero lo único que encontró fueron puras cápsulas vacías**

**--ahí no la encontraras—De pronto escuchó una voz por detrás suyo**

**--¡Quien anda ahí!**

**--¿Tu eres Kei, cierto?, Dicen que te pareces mucho a aquél guerrero que enamoró a la diosa atenea, siendo que estaba prohibido. Pobre tonto, con razón los dioses se lo llevaron.**

**--¡Deja de hablar mal de él!—Seguía de espaldas**

**--¿Ah si?, ¿Y quien eres tu para impedírmelo?—Entonces, el dueño de la voz se descubrió de la oscuridad, y se acercó a Kei, después lo abrazó, queriendo lamerle la mejilla, y Kei se dio cuenta que tenía la lengua como las víboras; inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba, entonces volteó y sus miradas se encontraron.**

**--¡Hola, nos volvemos a mirar!**

**--¡como…llegaste…!—le era complicado hablar teniendo a tal rostro asechándolo tan cerca**

**--¿Hasta aquí? ¡Tranquilo, no muerdo!—logró darle un beso en la mejilla**

**--¡Soy como tu, Kei!, por lo que tengo tus poderes, por lo tanto, llegué como tu**

**--¡Que buscas aquí, Kárin!**

**--¡Oh, me fascina la forma en que dices mi nombre!, ¡creo que me he enamorado!**

**--¡Deja las estupideces para después!—Trató de quitárselo, levantándole la mano.**

**--¡whooaa, que piensas hacer O.O!—pero no lo dejó en paz, abrazándolo ahora por enfrente, comenzando a seducirlo.**

**--¡No te será tan fácil, Kei!—Le metió las manos por debajo de la playera, acariciándolo (después de quitarle la playera) con la lengua**

**--¡ah…ah, ma-maldito, te has de parecer…a mi, pero…tu lengua sigue siendo tan mordaz como la de un vil…víbora!**

**--¡jajaja, dices palabras tan dulces!, ¡eso es, ríndete, por que pronto tu alma será mía!—Kárin tenía la habilidad de alimentarse de las almas de los seres, ya fueran humanos o inhumanos, por medio de sucios trucos como la seducción.**

**--¡No te…será tan fácil!—y a mas no poder, encendió su cosmos, y con este mando a lona a su "clon" Aprovechando que estaba en el suelo, se sacudió, se dio la vuelta, y siguió buscando algo que le indicara donde se encontraba lo que buscaba, hasta que Kárin se levantó, agarró vuelo, y corrió hacia donde estaba Kei; el otro, un poco asustado, por la mirada de su contrincante, se echó a correr.**

**--¡Espera, Kei, no huyas, recuerda que me perteneces!**

**--¡no, imposible, no le pertenezco al mal, a nadie!, ¡y ya deja de perseguirme, me das miedo!—hasta que sin querer se tropezó, y con su cuerpo logró abrir una puerta automática; al caer al suelo, Kárin lo alcanzó y lo apresó, robándole energía, por medio de un beso. **

**--¡Mm.…no...No!—Trataba de quitárselo de encima, y cuando por fin lo había logrado, ya estaba a punto de desvanecerse de tan débil que se encontraba**

**--¡si, jajaja, por fin podré alcanzar mi máximo desarrollo, y mi padre deseará nunca haberme creado!, ¡por que con lo que le haga!, ¡pero juro que me las pagarás, Kiro, por haberme echo sufrir al encerrarme en ese pozo!—decía, muy molesto, y haciendo pedacitos en sus manos, aquellos mechones de cabello que le había arrancado a Kei.**

**Habiendo conseguido el poder de Kei, se dirigió al interior del cuarto que se abrió, y al entrar comenzó a escanear el lugar con la mirada, hasta que encontró en una de las 2 mesas que ahí había, una fotografía, y al lado de ella, un pequeño libro azul marino, que tenía como titulo en la portada "my life"**

**--¿Qué rayos es esto?, ¿de quien podrá ser?—En la foto se encontraban tres personas, al parecer eran pequeños; en la parte izquierda de la foto se encontraba un niño de unos 7 años, de cabellos grisáceos, con azul marino en la parte de atrás. Su cabello era largo, (y lo sujetaba con una colita) y le llegaba de largo hasta los hombros. Por enfrente, en la parte del rostro, tenía unos cuantos mechones (que formaban el copete), y luego dos largos y finos mechones, que también cubrían un poco sus ojos. Su mirada reflejaba abandono y a la vez calidez, pues sus ojos siempre estaban vacíos. Eran violetas, como amatistas, y lucía muy serio. Su piel era blanca, y debajo de sus ojos tenía dos marcas en forma de flecha invertida, color negro.**

**En esos momentos traía puesta una ropa de artes marciales; de color negra, y usaba una gargantilla en su cuello. **

**Del lado derecho de la foto aparecía otro chico, de la misma edad que el otro, de cabello largo y lacio, cortado en capas, el cual le llegaba hasta los muslos, y era de color negro; su rostro estaba casi cubierto, por dos largos y finos mechones de cabello. Sus ojos eran rojos, y en esos instantes lucía una sonrisa. En su mejilla izquierda, al igual que el otro niño, tenía una espiral dibujada, de color roja. Su piel era morena, y en el cuello llevaba también una gargantilla o correa, de color roja también. Lucía el mismo tipo de ropa que el otro niño, al parecer ambos estaban en un mismo clan.**

**Y el último chico, que se encontraba en medio de los otros dos, parecía ser el menor de los tres. Lucía el mismo tipo de ropajes que los otros, su cabello era pelirrojo, era de piel blanca, y tenía los ojos azul cielo. Pero él no tenía ninguna marca en su rostro.**

**--¡No me digas, dos de estos chiquillos son! O.O—Se decía, con la foto aún entre sus manos--¡Ha, ¿este es Kiro?! ¡Pero que chaval se veía!—entonces dejó la foto en la mesa y pasó con la siguiente cosa, lo que iba siendo el diario, aquél libro de azules pastas, Tenía candado, eso era seguro, así que este lo rompió, (con gran facilidad, ya que no era un humano), y así comenzó a leer y ver todo lo que contenía en sus hojas y pastas.**

**--¿y esto, de quien será? ¡Ha, de Kiro, no! Pero, ¿con que se come esto?—no hallaba el derecho y el revés del libro, hasta que de tantas vueltas que le dio, se le cayó otra foto, y con ella una pluma blanca (que se hacía a cada momento negra). Claro estaba el haber notado que esas dos cosas se le habían caído, pues su inconsciente lo sintió.**

**--¿Ah?, ¿mas recuerdos?—entonces, los levantó del suelo, y agarró ambas cosas, una en cada mano, y se quedó viéndolas por unos segundos, hasta que se centró únicamente en la foto, (pues al ve y sentir la pluma en sus manos, un "extraño escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo; era extraño, pues él no tenía la capacidad de sentir) haciendo que se excitara un poco**

**--¡Ouch!, ¡wuoah, que fue eso XD!—se decía, mientras dejaba la pluma en la mesa, con cuidado, entonces vio la foto:**

**Ahora en esta foto se encontraban dos personas, más mayores que los otros tres pequeños; eran dos guapos y hermosos jóvenes, de aproximadamente 14 años:**

**El primero era alto, de piel blanca, cabello corto de color gris con rayos negros, ojos del color como el fuego, y ropajes negros; y el otro era de estatura media, de piel blanca también, con el cabello largo hasta la cadera y de color turquesa claro, hermosos ojos azules, y ropajes blancos.**

**Al parecer, las plumas tenían que ver mucho con estos dos muchachos, pero de eso, Kárin no sabía nada. Aún sin comprender por que estaban ahí esas cosas, no le importó mucho, y se dispuso a buscar lo que era importante, pero desafortunadamente, Kei ya había despertado, y sin que se diera cuenta, este saltó encima de él, y ambos empezaron a combatir como desde el principio, esta vez Kei ganó, y dejando al otro en el suelo, salió de la habitación. Gracias a la ayuda de sus poderes pudo romper la cápsula donde se encontraba atrapada la chica, para después llevársela con él en su espalda (pues estaba inconsciente). Al salir de ese lugar, en el camino, se encontraron con Kiro, quien con la ayuda de sus esbirros los atraparon a ambos, encerrando a la chica en una de las habitaciones que tenía el castillo, la cual parecía calabozo. Al chico lo llevaron ante Misterio, quien al verlo, le preparó una sorpresa; cuando el chico se dio cuenta de dicha sorpresa, se sorprendió de que tuviera que pelear contra ella: Su padre.**

**--¿Qué te parece, chico?, por fin podrás ver en acción a tu padre, cuando acabe contigo, ambos se mataran uno a otro, que ni rastro quedará de ellos.**

**Después de eso, se dirigió a la habitación de la chica, donde al visitarla, el rostro de la chica despertó en él aquellos recuerdos que tenía de ella.**

**--[yo se que tu me recuerdas, Kane, regresa, por favor, ya no sigas causando mas destrozos —en cuanto escuchó los pensamientos de la chica, por un momento reaccionó, regresando al chico que era, pero el demonio que había en su interior lo volvió a manipular.**

**--[hermana**

**Durante ese pequeño lapso, recordó varias de las escenas de los días que había vivido con la chica, hasta la última, cuando enfermó a causa del conjuro que hizo para entregarle su alma al demonio, en esos instantes, al recordar el triste rostro de su hermana, lágrimas invadieron sus ojos, y eso le sorprendió mucho a la chica, pues sentía que estaba recuperando a su hermano.**

**--[¡No, no cierto, todo lo que ves es mentira, Kane, resiste, ella te está engañando con sus sucios trucos!—el demonio que había dentro de si lo estaba incitando a resistirse, y cuando al fin lo había conseguido, le pidió a Kiro que acabara con la chica, pero no le fue fácil tocarla, pues en la entrada de la habitación se encontraba Kei, quien había terminado la pelea con Kai, al final, lo único que recibió de él, fue una sonrisa, y una despedida, deseándole suerte, y diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer para recuperar al yo antiguo de Misterio. **

**FLASH BACK**

**--la única manera en que puedes vencerlo, es haciendo que recuerde su pasado, su hermana es quien puede ayudarte, tienes que hacer que la recuerde, Kei. Toma, tal vez esto te sirva—después de hablar, le dio una pluma.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**--[Y eso es lo que haré —al entrar a la habitación, aprovechó para liberar a la chica, no sin antes combatir contra Kiro, quien al final perdió el combate, Misterio desapareció, dejándolos solos en la habitación. Después de liberarla, la chica la llevó a la habitación donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su hermano, y ahí lo encontraron. Misterio se les apareció, y Kei peleó contra él. Con la ayuda de la pluma, invocó a Tsurugi, y comenzó la batalla. Gracias a la ayuda de Kárin, fue como logró derrotar a Misterio, ya que este le había dado el único poder que podía acabar con el demonio, justo antes de dirigirse a la habitación donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Misterio.**

**FLASH BACK**

**--Kei…quiero darte algo…esto te servirá para…destruir a Misterio…es lo único que lo puede hacer. Kiro colocó…dentro de mi…un poder especial…que sería capaz de acabar con Misterio…esa era mi misión principal…quiero que tu…lo tengas…y júrame que vengarás…mi muerte…adiós…amigo—al final le sonríe, y dándole la mano, le transfiere sus poderes, y parte de su alma.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**Cada vez que Tsurugi atacaba, Misterio iba perdiendo poderes, al final, ya en el suelo, todos los recuerdos que tenía de la chica iban regresando, y el espíritu había sido acabado y sacado de su cuerpo, con ayuda de los poderes de Tsurugi.**

**--¡No te será tan fácil, niño, pues aún no he sido vencido, volveré, lo juro!—diciendo esto se marchó, y el castillo comenzó a caerse en pedazos, siendo invadido por las llamas del combate.**

**--hermana—el chico por fin había regresado a su cuerpo, y mientras tanto, la chica cuidaba de él, una larga conversación se formó entre ellos.**

**--perdóname por…por hacerte sufrir todo este tiempo, nunca me di cuenta de…de que tenía a alguien a mi lado…que se preocupaba…por mi—le acariciaba el cabello, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, y la chica simplemente lo callaba, con una sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos**

**--no te preocupes, hermano, te perdono**

**--gracias…hermana—diciendo esto, el chico comenzó a toser, perdiendo la vida a cada instante, la chica seguía llorando, y viendo que ya no había alternativa, se conformó con haberle hablado tan solo por ese pequeño tiempo. **

**Finalmente, se quedó a su lado, y cerrándole los ojos, lloró todo el tiempo a su lado. Le pidió al chico que se marchara, y le señaló la única salida que quedaba en el castillo. Para llegar a la salida, pasó por la habitación donde había combatido con Kárin, y se llevó las cosas que él había descubierto (al parecer eran recuerdos importantes, de su padre y de Kiro, por eso se los llevó)**

**Saliendo del castillo, se encontró con Takao, Max y los demás chicos, quienes lo llevaron al hospital, (pues había perdido mucha sangre)**

**Hilary guardó parte de las cosas en un lugar seguro. Junto con la ofrenda de la princesa. Donde aparte de la foto de ella, se encontraban las otras dos fotos.**

**Al día siguiente en el hospital…**

**Kei recibió como todos los demás días, la visita de los chicos (Takao, Max, Rei, Hilary y Kenny), y como siempre, platicaron sobre todo lo que había pasado.**

**--Sin duda te pareces a él, después de todo, dejó aquí en la Tierra, algo para que lo recordáramos—le decía Hilary, mientras le daba de almorzar (la comida de los hospitales casi siempre sabe extraña, por eso ella se ofreció a cocinar para él)**

**--Si, pero no tanto, el amargado de Kai nunca sonreía—le decía Takao, burlándose, y haciendo reír al chico. **

**--todos nos alegramos de tener aunque sea de esta manera a Kai, siempre ha estado tan cerca de nosotros, gracias a que Kei está aquí, además, no hay que confundirlo tanto con él, este chico es único—decía Kenny.**

**Los días en el hospital fueron de recuerdos, todos los días, Hilary le traía cosas que le recordaban a Kai, como las fotos del equipo de beyluchadores que antes eran, y el chico, aprendía durante toda la semana, acerca de la vida de su padre.**

**2 años después…**

**La abadía recibió la visita de alguien, como una vez "alguien" lo había hecho; se trataba de un chico de unos 16 años, de cabellos grisáceos y largos (le llegaban hasta la cintura), de piel blanca, y ojos color verde-azulado...**

**--[¿esta es la famosa abadía?—después de todo seguía igual, a pesar de lo mucho que había pasado, y ahora se había convertido en un museo.**

**Ese chico era Kei, quien iba de visita por la ciudad, a casa de su abuela, y al haber entrado al museo, llevaba consigo un beyblade de color azul, el cual donó, junto con los otros; a partir de entonces, quedaría como una mas de las reliquias del museo de beyblades, el cual guardaba en sus objetos, la historia que ellos tenían.**

**--[al menos aquí se conservará mejor, ¿me pregunto cuanto habrá tenido que pasar aquí mi padre?—decía, mientras caminaba directo a su destino, con una espada en su espalda, y un medallón en su cuello. Días de guerra se aproximaban, y esta vez, la Tierra iba a ser protegida, por el descendiente de aquél guerrero, que brillaba como el poder del ave fénix: Kai Hiwatari.**

**FIN**


End file.
